The Witch, the Pirate, and the Gypsy
by MrsTurner007
Summary: Bethykins wakes up in a different reality WITHOUT MEGGIE! Add assassins, secrets, multiple lovers, inexplicable explosions, awkward situations, and more, and you've got quite an adventure! PLEASE READ PotC:B&M Style and M&B's Quest For the DMC BEFORE THIS
1. Part I: The Loose Lady

_**Part I: The Loose Lady**_

Hello everyone. Welcome to The Witch, the Pirate, and the Gypsy! This story is dedicated to my best friend on our great planet (earth for you idiots out there, its ok to be different), Megan...Blank um...Blank. I know your middle and last name, Meggie, but I don't think its safe to put it up here in case creepy old men come after you…so you might be called Megan Blank Blank from now on. I hope that's cool.

Anywhosit! The WPG, as it is abbreviated, is a completely original story written by me, but I am still going to put a GIANT epic disclaimer at the beginning of each part so that I don't have to disclaim every chapter because I hate that. So…here is!

_**GIANT EPIC DISCLAIMER!!!!!**_: **I do not own anything belong to the series Pirates of the Caribbean, or anything pertaining to it, or any of the characters, locations, props and blooper references. I do not own any of the OTHER references I make in OOC's during this story, except the ones made to myself. I do own my original characters, Beth, Jason, Captain, Adelaide, Mira, Nicholas, etc., so if you hunt me down on their account, I will hunt YOU DOWN and steal all of your baking goods and you will NEVER be able to bake again! I hope you get the picture, because life without cookies is not very pleasant.**

So, as I was saying earlier, this is part ONE of my sequel to Beth and Meg's Quest for the Dead Man's Chest (to read, go to Captn-Shamrock's profile! In fact, just go there anyway and read all of our Pirates of the Caribbean stories or NONE of this will make ANY sense to you whatsoever…although I so promise to put it up here in time.) Anywhosit! Part I: The Loose Lady is about Elizabeth Norringotn's adventures in Port Royal when she first discovers she has no idea what's going on (although this is an often occurrence in her life anyway…), and includes chapters 1-19.

I sincerely hope you enjoy this first section, for there are two more after it:

Part II: The Fervent Fugitive & Part III: The Hardened Heroine

But more on them later! For now, enjoy Part I: The Loose Lady of THE WITCH, THE PIRATE , & THE GYPSY!!!!!!!!

Bethykins the Magnificent

**_WARNING: _The Witch, the Pirate, and the Gypsy is rated mature for descriptive violence, adults themes, and explicit immoral content ((aka hardcore beat-downs, extremely confusing and sometimes disturbing plot, and dirtiness...YES, DIRTINESS)). Viewer Discression is advised. Oh the up-side...WPG is FREAKING AWESOME!!! Sorry, anywhosit! On with the story!!**


	2. Something New and Different

Chapter One: Something New and Different

It is nine a.m. I'm on a ship, headed towards a mysterious island that I can barely describe. It seemed divided into thirds: the left part of the island appearing desolate, with dead trees and plants withering away into dust and nothingness, the middle piece was green, yet did not have any trees, rocks, or features to speak of except for a small something that I couldn't make out yet right in the dead center, and the right side was absolutely gorgeous, overflowing with flowers, fruit trees, and sparkling mist.

I turned to a man with a familiar face standing next to me and said,

"What is this place?"

He gravely replied,

"No one really knows. But it is what you seek."

"It looks a bit intimidating."

"Life is."

I looked at him curiously, but he merely called some other man who also looked familiar and told him to lower a dingy. Getting in, I stared at the daunting island about half a mile off. I rowed my little boat until I reached the beach then got out warily. Something about this place didn't feel right.

I walked around the beach for a good hour, fearing to go to the center. Then, out of the clear blue, I began hearing a voice, which seemed to be coming from all directions. I looked around quizzically, but couldn't find the source of it. But I knew what it was. It was a woman… _women_ discussing something.

"What do you seek?"

"…the past."

"You might not be content with what you find there."

"I don't care! I have to change what happened to Jack."

"To be able to change the past is a gift indeed, but are you certain it's what you wish?"

"Yes."

"Then come."

"Alright, we're ready."

"But there is one thing, one very important command that you must obey. When going to relive the past sometimes things are not what they seem, and things change. You must survive. If you die, the fate of those to whom you are bound will be sealed."

I heard a scream, and then recognized one of the voices: it was Meg. As soon as the voices faded, I became extremely panicked and looked around anxiously for her. I heard another shocking sound of…splashing…and ran towards the center of the island. Soon I reached two stone wells, one overflowing with water, the other with fire. The heat became so extreme that I was about to get some water from the well on the left when-

"What do you seek?"

I spun around and stammered, bewildered, "Excuse me?" I was dumbfounded to see a breathtakingly gorgeous woman with floor length flowing red hair walking towards me at a steady, menacing pace. Her eyes constantly changed colors, which was really bizarre. At my question they turned a bright suspicious maroon and focused dead on me.

"You came to this island for a reason. What do you seek?"

"Um…what happened to the girl? The one who was just here…"

"She jumped into the Well of the Past to change her fate…like so many others." said the crazy lady, her eyes glowing blue with a touch of despair.

I gave a choked gasp and looked at the bubbling stone well a few feet away.

"Will she be alright?" I demanded nervously.

"That is a question of the future. See for yourself." She replied, grinning demonically as her eyes flashed mocking rays of pure gold.

Defiant and furious that Meg would be so stupid as to jump into random well in the middle of nowhere, I obeyed. I walked carefully towards the stone walls, and as I looked in towards the swirling vortex, the waters immediately calmed and became a strange sort of filmy glass. I saw things, images of the past that I thought I recognized: A woman with a child in her arms running for her life, a cruel-looking man trying to tear the child away, a girl lying on a table struggling for her life while someone with a needle-

I screamed in pain. Writhing on the ground by the Well, I gripped my wrist, which was burning. The extravagant design tattooed on the underside of my right arm began to glow. The mysterious evil woman behind me cackled, as I still lay on the grass in pain, with the now bubbling water of the well cascading on top of me. She smiled and said with scorn,

"It seems the past wants you back."

"MEG!" I screamed, cold sweat and tears streaming down my face as I woke up. It was a dream…but what a dream. It took me a moment to remember where I was. My mind re-ran through past events: Jack had been swallowed by the Kraken, Norry ran off with Davy Jones' heart, Meg, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, Marty, Ragetti, and Pintel were still alive, and we were all in Tia Dalma's hut after meeting Barbossa, who was somehow alive.

My mind spun. I had decided to go tell my dream to Meggie, when, as I looked at where I was, I noticed that something was not right…in fact, something was very, very wrong.

Suddenly, and for a reason I did not know, I was not in Tia Dalma's hut. I didn't see anything I recognized. Sitting up as if a lightning bolt had struck me, I looked around with wide eyes. I was in an elegantly furnished room, with a large, gilded mirror on the wall. Flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors covered the floor and chest of drawers, which was beneath the mirror. They were in vases, or simply tied with ribbons and thrown about. After struggling with red, velvety pillows, lace, and curtains, I eventually fell out of the bed I was in and onto more flowers. The thorns on the roses cut my hands and I cursed them all angrily.

Standing up cautiously, I regained balance, and tiptoed carefully to the door, which I peaked out of, simultaneously whispering to myself, "It's all a dream, it's only another dream, Beth…wake up!"

My eyes combed the place attentively, and watched people run past, panicked…like little frightened…bunnies. I watched them with curiosity, wondering why they were all busying about in such a manner. Many of them looked drunk as they scurried, and the women appeared to be sluts. I shuddered, glancing down at my clothing. Noticing my own gaudy, seductive apparel I wondered, 'Was I one of them?'

Trembling with horror, I fumbled over to the mirror where I surveyed my ghastly costume. My chest was bulging out of a very small green corset, stitched together with red, and decorated with silk red ribbons. I was wearing little green colored pantalets, and my curly brown hair was tied with red ribbon in pigtails, which covered my shoulders and ended half-way down my upper arms.

"Hm…at least my hair is longer! Well, this is going to be interesting." I said to myself. I paused and looked around hastily. "I should find a shirt."

I was about to do that very thing when the door opened and a young man entered, not alarmed at all to see me standing there wearing well…very little. He was tall, with dirty blonde curly locks that fell in a roguish manner about his handsome face. An aquiline nose beneath his green-grey eyes reminded me a lot of my brother Tommy…which, I admit, was a bit a disturbing.

He closed the door behind him and ran to my closet, which I didn't know was a closet until he opened it and I saw all of my amazing clothes: Gowns coupled with rags, tons of shoes, not to mention at least ten luxuriously designed corsets and pantalets to boot, each set a different color. I looked at the black one and gawked…the pants were nearly transparent! The mysterious man, who still hadn't said a word, was rummaging through my things, apparently looking for something.

Glancing at me, he chuckled and said,

"My dear Eliza, why aren't you wearing any clothes? All the rich men left here last night…or did you do this simply for me?"

I stuttered, laughing nervously and replied, "No, I just um…slept in this."

"With whom?"

"What?" The thought was absurd to me, being very strict on those sorts of things. Kissing a guy was good. Sleeping? Not so much.

He laughed a really cute laugh, grabbed a simple red dress out of the closet, and proceeded to toss it on top of my head, saying with a smirk,

"Here. It'll match the ribbon."

I took the dress off my head with a scoff and studied it. Glancing at the low neckline and nearly non-existent sleeves I said sarcastically,

"Well, this isn't going to cover me up much better than the corset."

He turned to me. "Eliza, you haven't been covered up since the first day you came aboard _The Gypsy_!" With that, he quickly walked away not at all caring about the flowers he trampled, and exited, closing the door behind him. I needed to know at least one person…and he was_ really_ cute, so I awkwardly called after him,

"Um…what's your name?!"

The door reopened and his confused face poked around the corner suspiciously. "Wow, last night must have really shaken you up, you little wench. How much did you drink?"

"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully.

He smirked and said, "Mr. Jason Kearney's my name, madam, and yours is Miss Elizabeth McGallagher. Oh, don't forget! Captain wants everybody in Room Alice in ten minutes!" He quickly shut the door and shouted through it, "HURRY UP!"

Very dismayed, and wondering why my name wasn't Elizabeth _Norrington_, I threw the red dress over my head, adjusting it rather sloppily, grabbed a pair of pointy little red heels and tried them on, still standing. I was shocked at the fact that they fit, because I wore a size 10 or 11, and realized that I must live here…in this room, and that man MUST know me. But as to my name, I would just have to remember it, although it did sound strangely familiar.

Suddenly an alarming thought occurred to me. Was I a different person? Wheezing in dismay, I looked down at my wrist and sighed in relief. The familiar tattoo was still there. Now I was just plain confused. Why was I here? Why did that man know me? What do I do for a living? Was I a prostitute? AH! Sweet Jeminy, NO. I became strangely dizzy and felt like I was going to faint. Was I losing my mind? Feeling tears sting my eyes, I became very frustrated and, banging my head on the dresser, demanded God to tell me,

"_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!**_" I let out a little sob then quickly attempted to pull myself together and approach the situation rationally.

"You can do this," I told myself. I scoffed. "Whatever."

Fixing my hair by taking out the ribbons and tossing it about, I grabbed a foggy red lipstick, used it, and ran out the door…but not before taking one extra look in the mirror. It was still me. A very strange, somehow beautiful version of me, wearing clothes I wouldn't be caught dead in.

After closing the door securely behind me, I found myself in the long hallway, not sure which way to go. So I simply stood, leaning against the wall by my door, trying to figure out what on earth had happened to me. The last thing I could remember before that bizarre dream was talking to Will really early in the morning and then looking for Meg. I couldn't remember anything after that, and now…suddenly I was here. I knew I had to find my friends, but I didn't even know where I was so that could be difficult. With nothing else to do and nowhere to go, I decided to just wait for Jason and hope for the best…and maybe some food.


	3. Oh Captain, My Captain

**HEY MY PEOPLE, WHAT IS UP?!?!!? Greetings and salutations AND apologies to you all for not getting this story up sooner. There are a few minor changes because the plot HAS developed and improved significantly. Well, anywhosit, oh i've missed saying that, enjoy and i'll talk to you all ...later!! HA! and I do not have to disclaim because i wrote that huge one at the beginning! YAY!!! Oh, btw, don't forget to R&R (read and review) once you've read!! Tally ho and hoist the colors!!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Two: Oh Captain, My Captain

I was still melancholy, confused, and distressed when a whirlwind passed me and took me along with it. Jason had grabbed my arm and we were running to Room Alice, I presumed.

Down hallways and corridors we raced, Jason actually knowing where we were going, and I bumbling along after with my arm being pulled off. Soon we reached a large room, fancily furnished with framed paintings of all kinds of women, who actually were clothed, all over the walls. Their entire manner in the portraits seemed to have an air of great importance and rare beauty. This must be Room Alice, I thought, looking around in amazement.

The place was truly dazzling. Painted gold chairs and tables were throughout the room, with red velvet seats and pressed white tablecloths, and there were people seated all about, men and women dressed in everyday garb, but also had that air of superiority over each other. It was odd, almost as if they judged each other and each thought themselves the most important person in the room. They were deadly silent, every one of the assessed fifty, and I couldn't figure out why.

Jason seated me, then himself, at a prominent looking table with an empty seat on my left, which I might add, I was deathly afraid of. Whoever sat there must know me, and I must pretend to know them!

Not a sound disturbed the silence in the room. I leaned over to Jason, who was on my right, and whispered,

"Did someone die?"

He smirked. "No, you silly, it's just the annual report of our profits. You know that."

"Right…"

While I was wondering what on earth the annual report was, the double doors at the back of the room opened wide and a clear voice rang out,

"Stand for Sir Joseph Captain and Lady Adelaide Charmagne!"

Everyone stood. Sir Captain waltzed in, with a beautiful lady on his arm who I recognized from one of the portraits on the wall. She wore a simple blue dress with a white sash that complimented her shining red hair, which tumbled down in little waves to her waist. Her escort, Sir Captain donned very humble attire for a man so respected and honored. After seating the Lady Charmagne, who looked strangely familiar to me, Joseph Captain approached a raised part of the floor in the corner of the room, which was like a little stage, and turned to face the company.

"My honorable gentlemen, ladies, rogues, and wenches," he began in a gruff, satisfied tone as everyone laughed. I smirked. "This year has been a very profitable one. Besides our ordinary sales from simply serving wealthy guests on our beloved galleon, our, well, _professional_ work has exceeded profit totals of both last year _and_ the year before that."

Applause ensued and people started giving me funny looks, as if they knew something I didn't. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, but listened intently as the speech maker continued.

"This is owed to the genius and beauty of my leading gypsies, the main one, of course, being Lady Charmagne." More applause filled the room as Sir Captain smiled at the woman seated next to me, who flipped her hair with pride and flashed a haughty smile. I could tell she was evil, but my curiosity was interrupted with-

"Oh, stand up, Adelaide!"

She stood. Her radiance filled the room as she nodded and smiled to the clapping audience. Taking her seat, the applause died down and Sir Captain continued again.

"But also, _also_, my friends, I would like to particularly point out the work of an extraordinary pair in this room, who have tripled our sales at the bar in this very room due to their fabulous dance and entertainment. They are also _marvelous_ thieves, and being such, their reward for such great service and profits is a substantial raise."

I began to understand. I was in a room full of cons and gypsies. Upstanding citizens from various town and ports stayed on the galleon, and then were pick-pocketed and slept with…probably at the same time. Being completely immersed in my thoughts, I did not notice everyone's eyes turn upon me again, until I was brought back to reality.

"Ladies and gents please give hearty thanks to our premiere stars: the honorable and fabulous Mr. Jason Kearney," I raised my head and looked at him quizzically. "And his absolutely gorgeous partner, whose feminine wiles have probably stolen the heart of every man in this room, including mine: Miss Elizabeth McGallagher!"

The applause rang out again as I looked around the room, utterly bewildered. People started shouting at us to stand, so Jason and I rose, looking at each other. He was smiling at me with satisfaction, and I shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

So, I thought, I am a professional gypsy. This could be fun…I guess.

Sir Captain, beaming with pride, glanced down at his pocket watch and gasped. "Well, it appears I am late for a meeting in town and must leave you all to your drinking and merriment." His audience grinned and laughed. "But do save some of your energy for tonight's Ball and try not to get completely drunk." Stepping off the stage, he sauntered over to our table and shook Jason's hand as everyone else in the room stood and began laughing and chattering.

"Fine work, sir."

"Thank you, Captain." Jason replied appreciatively.

He then turned to me.

"Dear God," breathed Sir Captain in acted astonishment. "You're just getting too beautiful, Eliza. Well done and congratulations!"

"Thank you, sir." I replied, a little disturbed, but laughing. Apparently, beauty was something to be congratulated. After kissing my cheek, he quickly departed through the double doors, which were opened for him by two men.

"Congratulations, Miss McGallagher." said a cool, competitive voice behind me.

Lady Charmagne had risen, and now stared at me with smug surprise.

"Congratulations to you too, Lady Charmagne," I responded sincerely with a winning smile. She did not appreciate it.

"I only hope someday you are as successful as I am, dear." She noted, with a glance at her portrait.

I grinned, adjusting my hair. "Of course you do."

"Well, I have to be polite," Adelaide retorted, smiling back. "Just don't get in my way, alright, _wench_?"

"If I'm a wench, what does that make you?" I voiced sardonically.

"Look you," she began, almost cutting me off. "You've never liked me, and have been trying to take my position as the head gypsy on this ship ever since you started working here a year ago. Your cute spirally brown locks and bubbly eyes don't fool me and-"

"Oh, well at least now I know you're not a fool because it was a little tricky to tell." I interrupted with a smirk, but in my mind I absorbed everything she said, knowing it must be a part of my…alternate history.

"Let me make this clear," she continued, stepping one simple menacing step forward, "I earned this spot, and I intend to keep it. If you even _attempt_ anything that would compromise my superiority among these…_pigs_…then you just, just-"

"Better watch out? Watch my back? Hire a body guard?" I spat, cutting in again and arching a brow.

Lady Charmagne stepped back. "At least we understand one another,"

"Yes," I replied, chuckling as I remembered a song back in the days of good old Barney and began singing it sarcastically. "I love you, you love me, we all live in harmony-"

"Shut up." She demanded, shooting a hateful, confused glare. Then she put her giddy mask back on and said icily, "Well, good day Eliza." She nodded. I nodded.

"Good day…Adelaide…" I replied, long after she had stalked off.

While I was studying the portraits on the walls again, Jason approached me and smiled.

"Well done, I've been waiting forever for someone to stand up to that old hag."

"She's actually quite young," I replied, glancing at him and smirking. "She'll be fine competition."

"Whatever. Everyone knows that you've got this deal in the bag. Your face is practically on the wall already." He stated proudly, looking at the wall and imagining my face on it. I was about to ask what 'deal' to which he was referring when suddenly his expression changed.

"Eliza," He paused to cough nervously. "_Elizabeth_, will you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the ball this evening?" He acted like such a gentleman and he was so cute, so how could I refuse?

"Of course!" Then it dawned on me…what ball? "Um…what ball?" I laughed a little at my own stupidity. Jason was once again confused.

"The Annual Masquerade Ball hosted by the Navy and the Governor! We go every year, Eliza."

"Oh right, it must have, uh, slipped my mind." My mind pondered if this governor was Governor Swann. That would be convenient, except, now he wouldn't help me. Now I'm a gypsy.

Jason smiled as he turned to me and offered his arm, saying softly,

"Well, I've been looking forward to it for months…hoping I would go with you."

I blushed exceedingly and took his arm as I said, "Now I am definitely looking forward to it, knowing I'll make every other feathery lady there green with envy of my handsome escort."

As we walked out of the room, Mr. Kearney said suavely,

"I'll have to guard you well so that I get at least one dance. Every man from mere sailor to admiral will be all over you."

"I can assure you, Mr. Kearney, that you will have no trouble securing however many dances with me as you wish." We laughed, gliding up the stairs and onto the open deck. I let go of his arm and ran to the rail, astonished at what I saw.

"Port Royal!" I gasped, staring at all the sights that I recognized. My heart gave a little leap, wondering if any of my friends were here. "It's just as I remember it."

"Well it should be,." replied Jason, coming along side me and snickering. "_The Gypsy's_ been docked here for a week."

"_The Gypsy_?" I asked, forgetting that I had decided to pretend to be who they thought I was.

"This ship that you're standing on," said Jason, quizzically tapping the rail to emphasize his point, "is _The Gypsy_."

"Oh yes, I forgot."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? You've been acting as if you don't know who you are!" he laughed.

I sighed. Should I tell him the truth? Would he understand? I better try.

"No, I'm not feeling alright. I'm afraid something is very wrong," I began. Jason became concerned and gently held my upper arms. "What do you think is wrong?" He smirked. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No!" was the obvious response, yet I still laughed.

"Well, I- when I woke up this morning I didn't recognize where I was, or who I am, or who you are! I mean, I still look the same as I remember, but I can't recall once in my life being a gypsy!"

The poor man was confused, but laughed it off saying,

"Oh, that's just a hang over from last night. You'll be fine." He stroked my hair affectionately and I was a little surprised.

"What was last night?!" I pleaded. "What happened last night!?" Jason was immediately alarmed and stepped back.

"Eliza…"

"What! I don't know, I don't remember anything!"

"Last night was our engagement party…" he trailed off and looked so pitiful that, even though I didn't know him, I pitied him. I was engaged to this amazing guy and I broke his heart. I felt terrible.

"Oh, Jason, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'll do anything to make it right!"

"Anything?" he asked cautiously.

"Anything! I'll even ask the Devil himself, just…help me!" I fell into his embrace, but he seemed so cold and grave that it was barely comforting.

"I have an idea," he said at last. "We're going to go visit an old friend of mine."

"Who?" I asked suspiciously.

"Tia Dalma, I don't know if you've heard of her, but-"

"TIA DALMA! What genius, of course! I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" I spun around in a circle with giddiness and Jason smiled. "Oh, Jason, you're brilliant! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said, grabbing his arm and trying to run downstairs.

"Nonononono," he began, pulling me back. "We can't go now, the ball's tonight."

"Oh, bother the ball!" I said in exasperation.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow morning, and I'll ask Captain if we can take the time off."

I sighed. "Alright, patience is a virtue."

"That's right," whispered Jason. He stepped towards me. "Um…this might be a little awkward if you don't remember me, but, um, can I make sure that you're still the girl I proposed to yesterday?"

A little scared, I glanced around quizzically, but still accepted. Jason looked around too, and, seeing no one around, he took me up in his arms and kissed me for a lot longer than I expected. The strangest thing about it, though, was the fact that I kissed him!

After we parted, he smiled and exhaled.

"You're her." He said, breathing heavily.

He was about to kiss me again, when I put up my hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, but I…can't." I said, with short awkward breaths.

"Oh…sorry."

"No, it's, not that. I don't mind the kissing, I mean, I can't…breath." I laughed a little.

Jason looked exceedingly embarrassed and there was a moment of absolute silence between us until he expounded with,

"OH holy-" he refrained, seeing me smiling at him with amusement.

"We're late!"

"For a very important date?" I asked, remembering another old childhood favorite. (Note from Author: I have actually only seen Alice in Wonderland twice…isn't that criminal?!)

Mr. Kearney looked at me quizzically then grabbed my arm and we ran toward the docks.

"Where are we going?" I asked wearily.

"To see your father! He told us to meet him at a quarter 'till twelve and it's already noon!"

"How do you know that?" I inquired as we ran down the street, and turned down an ally. I had noticed earlier that he had no pocket watch.

"The sun…?" He replied, with no small amount of "DUH".

"WAIT!! STOP!" I said, haulting abruptly. Jason panicked.

"What is it now?"

"I have a father?!" My head suddenly hurt, and I felt the world start spinning.

"You've always had a father. He's the one who turned you over to Joseph Captain's care."

"He gave me away…?" I muttered, feeling very dejected.

"Sold you actually, the brute. You don't remember any of this?" I shook my head sadly and began to cry again.

"I hate this! I can't stop crying!" I exclaimed, laughing as tears ran down my face.

Jason took both of my hands, and I felt a warm sensation go through my body. I barely knew him, yet I felt so connected to him.

"We'll get through this. I'm going to help you." He whispered, looking into my eyes with so much intensity that I suddenly knew, without explanation, that he loved me.

"I love you, Jason…"

"Oh, I love _you_!" He said, and we hugged so tightly I almost couldn't breathe again. I stood there for a few minutes, then broke away and mumbled,

"Well, I suppose I should meet him…"

"Come on," Jason replied, taking my hand in his as we walked the rest of the way. Soon we came to a nice looking house in the middle of no where, with white pillars and a large gate. I was surprised that it was unlocked, and the two of us walked up to the door.

"This is it…" I said, wondering what on earth else had happened in my life that I didn't know about.

"It'll be fine," Jason whispered. The door opened. A middle-aged man led us into an elegant room where a man sat in an easy chair, reading what looked like some kind of newspaper. Our escort left the room and it was now Jason, the strange man and I in this mysterious room.

Jason sat down, but I couldn't. I was too scared. I just stared at the man in the chair.

"Sir," Jason said, coughing a little "ahem!" and the newspaper was lowered. The handsome man looked no older than forty, and I was immediately confused, because I thought I recognized him.

"Darling!" his forceful, yet gentlemanly greeting rang, as he sauntered over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Are you ready for the ball this evening?" He asked excitedly. His face became grave, noticing that my expression had not changed since the moment I had seen him.

"What is it, my pet?"

"I don't think she's feeling well, sir." said Jason, trying to lessen the awkwardness of this meeting.

"Oh, that's too bad," Said my father warmly, his brown eyes glistening. "Eliza, you look positively ill."

My head started swimming, and I felt the color literally being sapped from my complexion. As I stared at that face of the man who was apparently my father, I realized with horror why he was so familiar to me. He was the man I had seen in the well.

"…father…?" I managed to get out. Jason lunged for my body as it slumped like a snapped twig to the ground. I was unconscious.


	4. A Little More History

**Thank you, my faithful fan, Gabriella for your fantabulous review! I shall treasure it dearly. I hope to post chapter after chapter until i enventually get to the new stuff, but then you guys don't get freebees! I don't just start posting new chapters will no reviews so the rest of you better pull it together when chapter 21: Greetings, Pirate Scum! is posted! LATER!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Little More History 

I woke up about fifteen minutes later, with my father and Jason leaning over me, as a maid applied a cool rag to my forehead. I mumbled something and sat up, shoving the lady's arm, a tad irritated, due to a spell of pain and dizziness in my head. The bewildered maid left, and I was left, sitting on the couch, completely confused.

"My head hurts," I stated, my sardonic tone shining through.

Jason sat down on the couch next to me, and I leaned on him wearily. He smiled. My father looked at me suspiciously, but quickly recovered and said,

"Well, I certainly hope you are well enough for the ball tonight. I've been waiting all day for a waltz."

I wondered at the man's nonchalant attitude towards my health, but Jason did not seem so surprised. My father and Jason began a normal discussion about what was going on aboard The Gypsy and the latest gossip of Port Royal, but I didn't hear a word of it.

Thousands of thoughts and suspicions raced through my mind. Who was this man? Was he really my father? Why was he the man in the well? And if he was the man in the well, and if the man in the well was my father…then was I the child he took from the mysterious woman? Was the woman my mother…? Suddenly, a horrid idea seized me and sank into my imagination, a fact that didn't even seem plausible this morning, which could evidently be the cause of why I had no idea who I was. At the realization of this possibility I became fixed in a state of shock and I whispered audibly,

"Was it even a dream…?" After all, if it wasn't a dream…then Meg did go to some mysterious island and change the past, which could alter the future! But, then, why wouldn't I remember going to the island myself? I had no memory of it, and yet the dream was so incredibly vivid. But then again, if it was after all merely a dream…where was Meg? My disturbing, imaginative thoughts were interrupted by my father.

"Well, I am terribly sorry, but I have to meet with someone, and I am already late."

"We are sorry for being late sir…Eliza's health prohibited our immediate departure." Jason mentioned apologetically.

"Yes, I'm quite sure it did," muttered my father in reply, with a touch of acidic sarcasm.

After being summoned, the butler once again led us out of the room; I hung onto Jason's arm pathetically, for I was still quite weak.

"I hope to see you tonight, darling!" Called my father as Jason and I walked toward the large gate once again. I heard the door slam, and sighed.

"Well at least that's over." I muttered.

"I can't believe this. It's like you're a different person." Jason said, still not comprehending our predicament. "You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all," I replied, looking at him sadly. I refrained from telling him about the dream 'till I had thought about it a little more. "What do I need to know?"

The young man scoffed. "Oh, as if I know your entire 18 year history."

"Well, now I know I'm still eighteen! Tell me some thing else!" I said, smiling. "The whole story in detail. From the beginning." I took his arm.

"Well…let's see now," Jason began, patting my hand as if he were telling a bedtime story to a four year old. "You first came here a little less than a year ago, when you were seventeen. Well, actually, you were more kidnapped and taken without your consent."

"Who kidnapped me?" I inquired curiously.

"Well, if we knew that we could just kill him, or her, and get you out of this mess, now couldn't we?" he smiled.

"So no one knows…?"

"Right, but we do know that whoever did it, said it was because of that mark on your wrist."

"Oh, this?" I said, showing off my sweet tattoo. "It's cool, but I didn't think it meant anything." I explained casually.

"Well, all I know about it is that it's the mark your father arranged to have sewn onto your skin after your mother died. Actually, that's when I really first met you: on your seventeenth birthday."

I halted. "My seventeenth birthday…?" I repeated, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty darn," he replied, thinking it over. I was shocked. How could he have met me then? I hadn't ever been to the Caribbean since that first day Meg and I met up in Port Royal during that weird phone conversation a week after my big seventeenth birthday party…in my real life…

"Huh…" was all that I managed to get out. Then I thought of something else.

"Why is my name Elizabeth _McGallagher_? I remember my name as being Elizabeth _Norrington_."

"Now that's odd."

"What is?" I asked, worried.

"It's odd that you remember you old name but not the rest of your history!"

"My old name?"

"Well, all gypsies change their names once they join. When you ran away when you were fourteen your name was Elizabeth Norrington, after your father, Nicholas Norrington, and this whole crazy rumor went around that you had an affair with some pirates, your second cousin, and this weird girl who was your friend and then suddenly…you were back four months later. That's when you were sold to Joseph Captain and he changed your name to McGallagher."

I drank in all this information with an open mind, but it still made little sense to me. "Why McGallagher?"

"No idea, it's just the name Captain gave you," Jason replied, exhaling.

We were still walking back to the ship through Port Royal, when a strange idea suddenly struck me. "Did you say I came back four months later?"

"Yes…" Jason responded, obviously getting tired of all these absurd questions that I was supposed to know the answers to.

"And because of this random tattoo," I said, lifting my wrist, "I was destined to be a gypsy?!"

"Well, not really destined…" Jason said, becoming thoroughly confused. "You got that sewed on at your father's orders after your mother died so that-"

"My mom?" I inquired so gently that Jason stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't remember her either, do you?"

My eyebrows furrowed and I lowered my head. "No…"

"She was a great lady," he whispered.

There was an awkward silence. "Tell me more…please," I said, as we continued walking.

"Well," Jason started again, a little more seriously. "After your mother died, you got that tattoo as a sort of contract between your father and Joseph Captain to ensure that you would be a gypsy, and that if you did, in fact, run away, that you would be easily identified and brought back to serve your father's wishes."

"And I did run away…"

"Right. Those were the four months that you were missing on some pirate ship or another. Then you were brought back by someone I never knew, acting completely miserable, and not remembering any of your friends or relations," He paused. "Kind of like right now."

I reflected upon this for a moment then asked, "Why did my father want me to be a gypsy?"

Jason scoffed. "To make your life as miserable as possible,"

"Um…why would he want to do that?"

"Well, dang it, I have to explain this all over again,"

"Please, Jason," I pleaded.

"Very well." He sighed. "Anything for you," I smiled. "Your mother and father were married, but about twenty years ago your mother began seeing another man-"

"WHO?" I inquired, thoroughly engrossed.

"Only your father knows that. But in any case, when you were born by…whoever your mother's lover was, your step-father despised you, and still does in my personal opinion."

"So," I began, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, "I'm not really his child?"

"Not at all. One of the main rumors that went around shortly after you were born was that Joseph Captain offered to take you into his custody, but your mother would not allow it. But then after she died 17 years later, your father agreed to have you sold to Captain and trained in the art of gypsy…ing."

I paused, and whispered softly, "How did she die?"

"Oh, there are hundreds of different ignorant answers that people have made up to that question, but I'm afraid, no one really knows the truth of the matter."

At this time, we walked back aboard the gypsy, and my mind was entertaining the idea that I had a…different existence in the Caribbean.

((Note from author: I know that this idea is a lot like Meggie's, 'I Have Another Life', and I'm sorry to copy, but it was so cool! I give all the credit of the idea to Meggie, and the plot development of my story to me…because I'm the one writing it.))

I interrogated Jason for another hour, but didn't get any more important information…which bothered me. I was planning on talking to Captain about the whole thing, when Jason strongly warned me not to, and advised me to get ready for the ball.

So, back to my room I scurried, with help from Jason, for I had forgotten where it was, and I closed the door. I wanted to burst into tears of agonizing frustration, but there was no time. Aimlessly, I shuffled through my closet, not really looking at the clothes. I was thinking. I smiled as a memory came to my mind.

"What is this?!?!?! A 'Who Gets the Last Kiss Competition'?!?!?"

Then yet another alarming idea hit me in the face. Did that ever happen? If I was captured and brought here after only a year after Meg and I met that day in Port Royal…then…did we ever even look for the Dead Man's Chest? Was I captured before Will and I saved Jack and Meg? Did someone even save Will? And if someone didn't save Will…who saved Jack?! And Meg…

I fell to the ground all over the flowers again, and soon the waterworks were unstoppable. Tears flowed down my face like four year olds down a waterslide. I growled in anger and stood.

"I don't have time for this," I said, approaching the closet once more. I decided to look my best and find out whatever I could about what happened after what was still in my mind, a movie: "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl."

There were so many gowns it was hard to choose.

"How did I pay for all of these?" I asked out loud, laughing a little. I quirked my head to one side as something bright and glittery caught my eye. I gently took hold of the long, puffy garment and looked at it. It took my breath away, literally becoming hazardous to my breath support. The dress was gold, with pink and white sashes flowing from the waste. The sleeves were just little frilly straps that would hang off of my shoulders, but hey, I didn't care. The neck-line and bodice sections were elaborately decorated, and I fell in love with the thing immediately. I giggled, putting it up against my frame and twirling for the heck of it.

"It looks like the dress that Anastasia wears…" I said, remembering an animated classic.

Now very excited, I frantically tore, not literally, my red dress and green undergarments off and tossed them on the bed. I grabbed the pink corset "set" out of the closet and put it on. I was puzzled, for I had no idea how to fasten a corset in the back.

"Wait…how do I do this?"

A mere instant later, the answer to my question banged on the door. I approached it cautiously.

"Eliza, let me in!!!" squeaked a frantic voice on the other side of the door. It was definitely female, so I opened it. In flew a pretty little creature, about thirteen, in a cute green knee-length skirt, which I admit I envied, and a white and green top, which was obviously too big in certain areas. I smirked.

"Are you ok?" I asked curiously.

The bewildered girl immediately straightened respectfully and tossed her short, dark, almost black, curls about to reveal an unblemished tan face, radiant with innocence.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little frazzled, getting all the 'ladies'," she scoffed, "ready for the ball."

"You have to get all of them prepped?" I asked, astonished.

"Well, the ones that I'm assigned to!" she replied, with a little giddy squeal. "I wish I could go myself, but seeing all the dresses and pretty peoples is good enough for me!"

I had a sudden sympathy for this girl. I wondered if I had occupied her place when I first came aboard this galleon. "Well, no time to waste!!" she said, running behind me and grabbing the corset strings. She pulled. I gasped for air.

"Sorry," she said, laughing nervously.

"That's fine," I more mouthed than actually had enough air to pronounce.

"Jason says you can't remember anything." The girl said sadly.

I was still getting used to the art of 'not breathing', so I tried to reply with,

"Yes. I can't remember ever being a gypsy…or anything of the kind,"

She paused her work and peaked around to look at my face. "Do you remember me?"

I shook my head, with a wistful smile. This child reminded me of when I was thirteen. Dang, that was like the worst year of my life, before I came to the Caribbean. Too much school…too much drama.

"Well," the dainty creature began with a sigh, once again attending the corset, "My name is Mira. You saved me from the traders in Tortuga when _The Gypsy_ was docked there. I was about to be sold to a wicked, truly evil man who was sailing to Singapore, when you approached and persuaded Sir Captain to buy me with your own salary, for a very pretty penny, I might add!"

I smiled at the thought. Was I really that nice in this other life? "I'm glad I helped you, Mira."

She laughed. "Trust me, I'm happier than you! I love my job, and now I get paid in food and shelter, and nice people treat me nicely. " Her tone softened and saddened a little. "Sometimes I'm a pain when I become ungrateful or think of the life I should have led, but then, you have a tragic history yourself, and it inspires me. I always wanted to be like you. You rarely ever get angry no matter what people do to you," she paused, giggling again, "But when you do, the whole Caribbean knows it!"

I chuckled, and approached the mirror as Mira grabbed the puffy skirt thing that goes under the gown. (Note from author: I still have no idea what those things are called, so please bare with me. lol)

"How old are you, Mira?" I asked, looking at the mirror and nearly bursting out laughing at how ridiculous I looked in the little pink pantalets.

"Oh, I'm nearly fourteen now, Eliza. Nothing too special,"

"It's a year of changes," I noted, more to myself than to my young companion. Mira handed me the skirt and I put it on clumsily. Then she assisted me with the dress. I turned to the mirror once more.

Mira laughed. "Wait 'till Jason sees you in this!" I was a little alarmed at this statement, hoping that Jason wouldn't pull another kissing stunt like earlier. Wait…was I really hoping that? A smirk escaped me.

"Well I hope he approves," I replied, trying to be a little more civilized.

"Ha! Any man who didn't approve of you in that would have to be blind,"

"That's not really what I meant, but anyway-"

"Yes, anyway! Your hair," Mira said, sitting me down on a stool in front of the mirror and playing away. I was amazed by her skill. Soon my mind went away to another world, and I contemplated what this girl could've suffered in Tortuga. Did she have a family?

About two hours later, the entire ordeal was over. Mira left, after turning once more to smile at her creation. "You look beautiful, Eliza. I hope I'm as pretty as you when I turn eighteen." She quickly departed, and I studied myself. It didn't really look like me at all, but, I would do what I had to do to find out the truth. Suddenly, I felt ashamed. Mira wanted to be like me. Well, what kind of an example was that? Some slut gypsy who doesn't care about anything but what needs to be done in order to put food in her mouth? I shuddered to think of the things I had probably done while aboard this ship.

I bowed my head. On the borough was the mask. The mysterious accessory was gold, and had sides that looked like mini angel wings, which would compliment my hair nicely, for Mira had put it up so that a few spirals hung down attractively. I picked it up and attached it to my face. A familiar song began playing in my mind and I laughed off all my inhibitions. Looking in the mirror once more, I whispered,

"Masquerade."


	5. Masquerade!

**Hello again, my intros to the chappies are probably all going to be very short because I don't have much to talk about while i upload old news (aka chapters that everyone has already read) But anywhosit, this one's fun and the next one's even better so if it pleases you...go ahead and read it! lol**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Four: Masquerade! 

Before I knew it, I found myself in a carriage, riding with Jason, Sir Captain, and Lady Charmagne. The four of us sat quietly, the main entertainment being Adelaide, as she complained about her dress.

"It's too poofy." She now stated, pushing it down with frustration. "And I hate blue. You always make me wear blue!" Adelaide's dress was indeed blue, but an elegant, dark, midnight blue with silver specks intermingled in it. I felt almost ashamed at how awkward I looked compared to Lady Charmagne's gorgeous, regal appearance.

"That's because it goes so well with your hair, darling!" exclaimed the aggravated Sir Joseph Captain, exhaling. At this comment, Adelaide glared at her boss through her sparkling blue mask, which had green peacock feathers on the edges. I wondered at how she didn't look ridiculous wearing it…and that sort of tiara on her head…'Only Adelaide could pull it off,' I thought, grinning.

I looked out the window. In the constantly moving darkness, I could barely make out the little houses, which looked almost like apartment complexes. Unfortunately, my mind began to wander again. My thoughts had never been so persistent about a single thing before, but for some reason, I could not get Meg's face out of my head. This was terribly inconvenient, because every time I merely entertained the thought of her death I felt nauseous.

"Jason," Captain addressed him curtly. "You forgot something very important. I'm astonished at you." His voice was low and melodic, and his reprimand more serious than playful.

"Oh!" Jason expounded, reaching down into the pocket of his pants. My 'fiance' donned military clothes, for he was our ticket into the Ball. Jason was to be Officer J. Kobb, a man who had been, well…disposed of for our convenience. I didn't know what happened to him, nor did I like to think about it. My own assumption was that they got him drunk and that he was having a marvelous time on _The Gypsy_ at this moment, completely oblivious to the fact that he was missing the most hyped event of the year. I watched Jason out of the corner of my eye as he pulled out a pair of long, white gloves.

"I can't believe I forgot," He said, taking hold of my right arm and fiddling clumsily with one of the gloves. We hit a bump and he dropped it, but quickly recovered. Sliding it up my arm in a manner that was very uncomfortable, he said seriously,

"Whatever happens, don't take off your gloves. Especially this one," he said, pointing at the glove which concealed my tattoo. "Ladies don't have tattoos, _Lady_ McGallagher," he chuckled and slipped the other glove on my left hand. I sighed, knowing I would probably be very warm later, wearing elbow-length gloves all night.

"Oh dear, I've been upgraded!" I replied, smirking. "Now I'm a _lady_." Jason growled playfully. "Never," he whispered, encroaching upon my personal space on the seat.

I gasped excitedly and looked out the window again as I started hearing the sounds of merriment. Lights from blazed torches and lit windows looked like little rays of sunlight, bursting through the misty night air. Then I saw the governor's house.

It was indeed Governor Swann's mansion, for I recognized the gate and build of the place from the last time I had seen it. A coachman ran about, scurrying to help ladies out of their carriages. My heart gave a nervous jolt as the carriage abruptly halted. The door was flung open and a positively tiny man stood waiting for our debut. We were in front of the great mansion, and I could see Governor Swann himself in the foyer, greeting his guests. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask, but I could tell by his awkward manner that there was no one else he could be.

Sir Joseph Captain stepped out first to help Lady Charmagne, who, once out of the carriage, raised her head high with an air of imperial superiority. Jason and I giggled meanly at the face of the already entranced munchkin coachman. Then Mr. Kearney descended, assuming at once the attentive gallantry of a soldier. He bowed low and held his hand out to me.

I couldn't breath. I knew once I stepped out of my sanctuary, all eyes would be upon me. Everything around me started spinning again, when I unconsciously took Jason's hand genteelly and an entirely different person came out of the coach.

My head was erect, my mocking lips poised, and my arm in Jason's. Our little company ascended the great steps, Lady Charmagne being escorted by Captain, and I by 'Officer Kobb'.

"Don't blow this, boy," I heard Sir Captain whisper harshly as Jason entered the open doorway. Governor Swann approached, looking absolutely ridiculous in his costume, and so did another 'friend'.

My munchkin friend's voice rang clearly. "Presenting the honorable Officer Kobb, escorting Lady McGallagher, with guests Sir Captain and Lady Charmagne."

"Ah, sir, thank you for coming." Said Governor Swann, holding out a ghostly white hand to Jason.

"I would not miss this evening for anything," 'Officer Kobb' replied suavely. His gaze turned to the young woman at the Governor's side and he said, "Lady Elizabeth, you look-" Jason paused. A rapid period of panic ensued among the four gypsies between that present moment and the moment he graciously recovered with, "You look…positively indescribable."

I chocked, and not only because Jason response was hilarious, but because I actually recognized the lady whom he had greeted! My adversary, Elizabeth Swann, was draped in red and gold, and did indeed look indescribably beautiful. Her red mask teased the sides of her temples, and her flushed cheeks matched it quite nicely. She looked older and more refined, but I could see through it. Fortunately, she appeared not to recognize me as Elizabeth Norrington, her old sea-fairing 'companion', and responded gaily,

"Sir, you should not have given away my identity so readily, this is after all a _Masquerade_ Ball." She flashed a dazzling smile and inevitable jealousy swept through me like a heat wave. The burning gloves, I might add, did not help.

"May I present the Lady McGallagher, a good friend of mine," Jason said, as I bowed politely to Elizabeth, who repeated the formality. "Charmed," she said, smiling innocently. I attempted to do likewise. Something I've noticed about acting is it is much easier to do when your real feelings are neutral. If I had never met Miss Swann, and if we did not have such a hostile disposition towards each other, I might've been able to seem more amiable, even under my queer circumstances.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Swann," I responded melodiously. Jason smiled, pleased that I had remembered my training session from earlier that day. (Note from author: which I did not elaborate on, because it wasn't important to the plot.)

Elizabeth looked at me suspiciously as if I had said something wrong, but let it pass. I wondered if she had recognized me. After bidding us 'farewell for the moment' as she so delicately put it, the enemy glided onward to greet other guests and I heaved a sigh of relief as Jason and I passed into the ball room. I was dumbfounded by the sight.

The expanse of the enormous chamber was not only filled with lights and colors, but with beautiful music. A skilled string quartet sat in the corner with a few other instruments, one of which, I believe, was a harpsichord. Jason and I simply stood still in the entry for a time, letting our presence sink in. Many eyes turned towards us, and a few naval gentlemen greeted Jason, which was a bit alarming. But by far, the worst unexpected thing happened after Jason and I took the floor.

Everything went smoothly for a few numbers. Jason and I actually had a few touching moments of romantically staring into the other's eyes. In fact, he was about to kiss me _in public_, when, at that very moment, someone else decided to make things even more complicated. That was when fate dropped the 'boom' on me.

"May I cut in?" asked a smooth, deep voice behind me. Jason quickly pulled his mouth away from mine and looked past my shoulder at the intruder awkwardly. I turned around. A man dressed in naval garb of special importance greeted me cordially. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't even imagine that my suspicions were correct. It was impossible. Jason placed my hand in the stranger's and left. Soon we were dancing. I was about to ask his name, when he beat me to the punch.

"You are a wonderful dancer, Lady-" he fumbled, smiling.

"Lady McGallagher, sir." We spun, and I felt a little sick. "May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"To be sure," replied my partner. "I am Admiral James Norrington, at your service."

I coughed, nearly losing my place in the dance, which Jason and I had practiced earlier.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little, um…I think I need to sit down," I replied, hastily doing so.

"May I get you anything? A glass of punch, or-"

"Please," I finished for him, fanning myself. I longed to take off the gloves, even for a moment, but it was too dangerous. As I watched Norrington disappear through the spinning couples, my mind began to spin as well. He didn't recognize me…I didn't think…but, why was he an Admiral now? Did he even remember the girl who I really was? Did he still love the girl who I really was? Wait…that didn't happen. I came back BEFORE Meg and I went after the Dead Man's Chest.

"Oi." I stated plainly, sighing heavily. "Sweet Jeminy, my feet are sore already," I rubbed my ankles.

"What did you say?" James suddenly asked from behind me. How he got there so fast, I had no idea, but…there he was.

"Ah-" I started awkwardly. "I just said my feet are sore from the dancing already. I'm such a frail thing tonight. It's my poor nerves, always causing problems. I just get so warm and so tired so quickly," I said, chuckling a little, but with the poise of a lady of grace.

"You'd probably feel better if you took off those gloves for a few minutes," replied the Admiral, seeming to know too much.

"Oh, no, these were a gift from my niece, and I promised her I'd wear them all evening for her!"

"Really," said James interestedly. "Pray, who is your niece?"

OOPS.

"She's my brother's son- I mean daughter," I corrected myself, feeling utterly stupid.

"Ah…well, I think _she_ wouldn't mind if it was for your health, my lady."

Now he had me, but, wait, there must be an escape!

"Sir, I fear you are entirely encroaching upon my personal comfort!" I exclaimed, like a silly lady. He smirked and began to reach for my hand, when I was saved by "Officer Kobb".

"Forgive me, Admiral, but I would like a turn with my own guest," Jason took my hand and I stood, with new motivation to never sit again. But I hadn't found out anything! Would it be worth revealing my identity to the Admiral in order to find out what happened to the others?

"Oh, my apologies, Officer," Norrington responded fictitiously.

Jason and I began dancing again, leaving James to his own amusements for the time being. I cringed, realizing it was tango time. This one I did not know well.

"I just saved your neck," Jason said, fiercely turning me. I gasped.

"Well, I'm very, very new to this, _sir_. Play your part as well, and don't jerk so," I replied, smiling at the fact that I had morphed into a young British lady. Ha.

Jason rolled his eyes and resumed his gentlemanly appearance.

"Don't lose that glove, Eliza."

"I won't." I said, gravely.

"Did you at least get anything?" he whispered.

"Get anything…?" was the pathetic reply.

"Damn it, Eliza, you're a gypsy! You're an _infamous_ gypsy; you have to steal at least one thing tonight."

"But I don't know anything about it!"

"Alright, let's run through the facts," stated Jason haughtily, leading me into the next set of the dance. "You're young, you're gorgeous, you're smart, and you have small hands," he smirked, adjusting me in his arms.

"No I don't," I retorted flatly, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Figure it out. But if you don't beat Adelaide tonight, you'll never get on the wall, and you'll never serve your time. Once your face is framed and placed on that wall, you can leave. You can retire! For Christ's sake, Elizabeth, just do it!"

I started as he pulled me close and stared at me. "Why are you so anxious for me to retire?" I asked suspiciously, feeling even more uncomfortable.

"Because we can't settle down and raise a family until you do! I can bargain my own freedom with Captain, but you're duty bound by your father to get your face on the wall before you can quit being a gypsy." The poor man looked despondent.

"Oh," I replied, sheepishly, as Jason dipped me backwards.

The Tango ended.

"Crap." I said, very bewildered. James Norrington already suspected, but he was the only man I felt comfortable seducing and stealing from…which was funny in its own way. Jason kissed my gloved hand and said sympathetically,

"Off to work, darling."

"Ok." I nodded and my eyes scanned the room 'casually' for my Admiral friend. He was talking to some gentlemen in the corner, and so I walked past noticeably, adjusting my mask, and glancing at him. He took the hint and followed me into a private parlor.


	6. Dirty Work

**YAY!! thank you Lil' Pirate Lass and ScarletRosePetal for the reviews!!! Rum and cookies to you all! So here it is, somebody's favorite chapter (honestly, i don't remember who so yeah, sorry about that) is up and waiting for you! Enjoy!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Five: Dirty Work

Once we were alone, Admiral James Norrington shut the door behind us and my eyes widened. It was uncomfortably dark, and I was more visible than he was, wearing gold. He approached me suddenly, and my heart raced. What was I supposed to do?

We stood close together. There was an awkward moment of silence, when I finally whispered as seductively as possible under the circumstances,

"I fear I have a confession to make, Admiral."

He didn't look surprised. I panicked.

"What is that, Lady McGallagher?"

"I am irresistibly attracted to you." I stated bluntly, slowly lifting my soft hazel eyes to meet his.

"I'm sad for you then, as I am married." He replied, laughing a little.

"What a shame," I replied, recovering from James' shocking statement. Who the heck was he married to?

"It is a shame, I suppose. My wife does not carry your most attractive attributes." He looked me over. I blushed, utterly embarrassed.

"Then she doesn't deserve a man of your caliber," I said leaning closer, but feeling very frustrated. It would be a lot easier to do this if he were hot and scruffy like the last time I "saw" him, I thought.

"And do I deserve a woman of your charm?" James inquired, brushing my cheek. I suddenly felt like the man had the upper hand, and I knew I had to make this end sooner rather than later.

"There's one way to find out." I breathed, letting my mouth rest poised below his. I really wanted to scream, but there was nothing for it. Either way I was being entirely cruel to Jason. Nowhere to run, nowhere to turn, it was all or nothing.

I felt the Admiral's hands slide down my back and I stiffened, remembering that day on the beach…that hadn't actually happened…how confusing. Frightened almost to the point of tears, I looked away, yet was still trapped in the firm embrace of his arms. He turned my face towards his, and with a single look into his blue-ish…greenish…grayish eyes, I realized he had won. I was still about to simply reach into his coat flap to get his wallet, or whatever was in there, when I was rudely interrupted.

He kissed me. I felt my limp frame pressed against his with no room for Jesus, and I instantly regretted the last five minutes with much more than suppressed loathing, wondering exactly what kind of scoundrel Norry had become. However, in all the madness, I did manage to grab the wallet, and then abruptly stepped back, smiling.

"I underestimated you, Admiral." He smirked.

"Great, now can I have my money back?"

I glared at him. "No." I stepped back protectively and shoved the wallet in my bodice. "Hmph." Norry raised a brow and I immediately removed the cash.

"Look, I promise if you just lend me the money, once I get out on my own good terms, I'll pay you back!" I replied pitifully.

"I don't need you to pay me back; I just want the honor of turning you in."

"What?" I asked, suddenly terrified. He swiftly pinned me up against the wall and breathed on my neck the word I had been dreading,

"Gypsy." With that he seized my right hand, snatched the wallet, and with it, the glove.

"You're terrible," he said, holding my arm in an iron grip and smiling down at the tattoo.

"I'm new." I replied icily, trying to shove him off of me.

"I take it you're not attracted to me anymore?"

"Hardly!" I scoffed.

"Well then I shall have to do this without your ready consent." His eyes fixed in upon me. I was doomed.

"What…"

"Meet the mystery woman _behind_ the mask…and then turn you in."

"No!" I growled, writhing with furry in his arms, which I was somehow trapped in _again_. I didn't want Norry to know the truth, it would make everything even more awkward.

"What? Not quite according to plan? I thought you liked breaking the rules…" He muttered softly. James closed in on me and reached for my mask, but I gave one last desperate thrust, managing to put some distance between us. ((Hurry for Jesus! Lol)) The confounded man gazed upon me with amused satisfaction.

"Well, Cherrie, where will you run?" I was furious. Not only did I not have the money, but now I was going to be arrested, unless a miracle happened.

He seized me and began to drag me towards the door. "Time to go then,"

"No." I said so sternly and sadly, that he let go and turned around, confused. I realized there was only one chance I had left: to hope the admiral remembered me as his second-cousin and have some well-deserved pity upon me. We stood merely feet apart and I stared down the man opposite me with cold eyes.

"Its midnight," I whispered in a chilling, nearly seductive tone. Norry didn't flinch. "so whether we are ladies, gentlemen, pirates or gypsies, "I began again, sauntering towards him, "the masks come off and there is always much more there…than 'meets' the eye." Slowly, I edged closer until, reaching both hands up to the man's face, I slipped off his mask. With a confused countenance, the admiral removed my mask then immediately dropped it as he gazed upon my face.

Norry looked like he had seen a ghost. The color drained from his complexion and he whispered, "It can't be," I was in fact glad that he had recognized me, otherwise it would have been terribly inconvenient and a horrible waste of an entirely decent pun, playing on his use of the word 'meet'.

"Oh, but it is." I said, betraying more a little more emotion than I wished.

"Elizabeth…Beth?" He gently pushed away the curls from my downcast face and lifted it.

"Yes."

"You're…you died…how are you-"

"I died?" I asked, curiously. "I must've missed that too." My sarcastic tone returned to me, and he backed away, still in shock.

"What is going on? Elizabeth said that you were murdered soon after the hangings seven months ago."

I felt my eyes begin to swell. Then it was true, all of it was true. He remembered me as his second cousin, but as nothing more. He was not the man who kissed me on Isla Cruces, he was just a man, nothing more. I never went to Will's wedding, never got arrested by Becket; never ran around on a hamster wheel with Meggie trying to get the key. Nothing had happened after 'Curse of the Black Pearl'. But why was everything different? What had gone wrong?! Now I began to cry, for the truth rushed in upon me like a title wave I couldn't stop.

"Did anyone save Jack and…Meg?"

"No." he replied sadly, trying to regain his manners. I let out of a cry of pain, for my chest began to throb convulsively. But I stubbornly refused to collapse into his open arms.

"No! Why didn't Will save them?!" I yelled.

"No one saved Will…" he murmured. I stood in shocked disbelief.

"No one went back to Isla DeMuerta after Elizabeth, Jack, you, and Meg were rescued."

"We were with you? I suppose we were…" I muttered, despair beginning to consume me.

"But everyone said that you died soon after that."

"No, I met up with gypsies." I replied, beginning to piece things together.

"Oh." He said, awkwardly picking up my mask and giving it back to me.

"I'm sorry, James." I whispered, putting on the mask to hide my tears.

"No!" he denied, abruptly grasping my hand and putting the glove on. "I should be sorry. I took terrible advantage of you back there."

"Yea, you did," I laughed a little, then continued. "I suppose you'll still be turning me in, with your reputation at stake and all," I muttered, in a way asking him not to do this, despite the fact that his reputation was at stake.

"No. I can't turn you in now; my conscience would not permit it. Just, just _take_ my money, and _take_ my watch, and get out of here. I'll try to meet you again as soon as I can to help."

"How can I ever thank you?" I asked, looking up at him and smiling.

"You can never mention this to anyone."

"Trust me, I won't." I sighed in relief. "We should go," I said, rushing for the door. Suddenly, it opened. "Oh crap," I mumbled, as the chandelier above suddenly was lit over our heads, and a distinctly annoying female voice said,

"Is someone in here? All the excitement is outside!" Elizabeth looked at the two of us suspiciously. "Oh…did I miss something?" she inquired, glancing at James.

"Darling!" exclaimed James, gliding swiftly over to Elizabeth. "This poor young lady got lost in the west hall, and I just found her in here."

"In the dark. Intriguing, James." Norrington and I bowed our heads.

"Let's get this over with," I said, sighing as I approached Elizabeth. I took off the mask again.

"Ah- Oh!" gasped Elizabeth, looking very displeased to see me. "You're…alive!" she giggled nervously. "Amazing! How…?"

"I'd prefer to know how I died so suddenly, and without my own knowledge." Elizabeth smirked very privately to me, and addressed James sweetly,

"Darling, can you leave us for a few moments? I would like to talk to Miss Norrington alone."

"Um, certainly. Of course," said the bewildered man, exiting hastily.

Now it was just me and the enemy.

"What in _God's name_ are you doing here?" Exclaimed the now furious Elizabeth. "You are supposed to be under the ground where your grave stands!"

"Well, it seems like you know more than I do. I'd appreciate it if you'd explain to me what I missed." I replied bitterly. "I know something's wrong here. We all went after the Dead Man's Chest, but everyone acts as if it never happened." There was a determined steadiness in my manner that intimidated the young woman.

Elizabeth looked at me confused. "You mean…you still remember that?"

"Of course; Should I not? Fess up, Swann."

"I do have the information that you need, but all I am going to tell you is the bare facts. I have no desire for things to be different from the way they are now."

"You mean…things _are_ different."

"Very different." replied the vixen.

"You know _why_ everything's different."

"I do."

"Tell me,"

"Very well, I will tell you what I wish you to know in order to frustrate and spite you. This is my moment of revenge, after all."

We stood still, both of us erect and tall, but knowing Miss Swann had the upper hand.

"Everything that you remember happened. But, you are confused, for it seems that everyone else around you doesn't remember the things that you do, and treats you like a different person."

I simply watched her and listened.

"Things are different now because after Jack was swallowed by the Kraken-"

"You mean after you _killed_ him!" I cut in bitterly.

"Don't interrupt me, or I won't tell you anything." I remained silent.

"After that little _incident_, our little group went to Tia Dalma and asked how we could save Jack. She told us that we would travel to the ends of the earth with Captain Barbossa and save him. I think you remember that. But Meg was impatient. She became violent and finally the next morning Tia Dalma told Meg and I something very…different."

I eyed my knowledgeable adversary. "She told us there was a well,"

"A well?" I asked, alarmed, remembering my dream.

"Yes, a well that you can jump into to relive and change the past. There's also one to know the future, but we didn't care about that." Elizabeth began sauntering about the room gracefully, enjoying every moment of my torture.

"Tia Dalma told us how to get to the wells, and so Meg and I set out to save Jack. Well, that was Meg's object, but unfortunately for her, and you, I had other plans. Soon after we set out, you followed with Will and Gibbs to try to stop us, but you were too late. By the time your ship was fifty yards away, your reality ceased, and Meg and I jumped into the well together and relived our pasts up to the day you met her in Port Royal. Everything went the same as you remember it up until the point when I was supposed to tell Norrington to save Will."

I felt tears sting my eyes.

"I didn't."

"Why?" I demanded, my blurry hazel eyes blazing.

"It would've messed everything up. I knew that if we went back to save Will, he would save Jack and Meg, and that is not what I wanted.

"Why would you want to kill Meg?!"

"I wanted to kill both of you, but it seems my very clear instructions were ignored!" she spat, glaring at me. "You two made my life miserable from the beginning, and now all I have done is restored things to the way they should have been."

"That's all a matter of opinion. No one should change the past!"

"That's also a matter of opinion. Anyway, after we all got back to Port Royal, Jack and Meg were hung, lovely sight that, and I arranged to have you murdered by a good friend."

"Ha!" I scoffed. "You're just as evil as I remember." Tears poured from my blood-shot eyes.

"More…and I like it that way." Elizabeth corrected, grinning smugly.

We exchanged a moment of hateful looks.

"What did you do after you killed off my best friend, the only sister I ever had?!" I bellowed, my fury intensifying.

"Well, after I thought I was rid of you two forever, I married Norrington, and things have gone quite smoothly until now. What I don't understand is why you remember your old life."

"I've been trying to figure that out myself."

"Tia Dalma said that only the people on the island remember their true past and are confused when the present is altered to its new state. Everyone else is supposed to automatically remember their new pasts, and recognize their new presents."

"That's terribly awkward." I said, concealing the fact that I knew I had been on the island.

"Oh, I know. But since you and I are the only ones who know the truth, and I can easily fix the 'you' part of that equation, I don't see a problem."

"Well you've got a problem!" I growled, grabbing her throat viciously and ringing the breath from it. "Will _was_ saved, He and I _did_ rescue Jack and Meg, Meg and I _did_ go after the Dead Man's Chest, I_ did_ beat the crap out of you on Isla Cruces and the Black Pearl, and Jack _was_ swallowed by the Kraken. And there's _nothing_ you can do to make me forget it!" I exclaimed, crying angrily.

"I can kill you."

"It's true, you could kill me, but I'm the one suffocating you at the moment, so you may want to rethink that plan."

"I could have you hung for that alone. You make things too easy." The gasping lady smirked.

"I swear on the grave of my best friend, and my own, which apparently exists, that I will find the Well and change everything back. I'll just have to kill you in the future."

I released her neck, glancing at my finger prints embedded in it with approval, and left.

Outside, I met up with Norrington and said bluntly,

"Meet me on the docked ship _The Gypsy_ tomorrow night at eight o'clock. Come alone, if you value your life."

"Should I be asking why?"

"You don't have to, I'll explain everything tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Are you leaving?"

"I have to. Your wife is about to try to have me arrested." I replied, smiling.

"Oh…" he mumbled, confused.

I glided past him to the ballroom in search of my party. I found a vexed Jason, standing against the wall in a state of panic. He spotted me and immediately straightened.

"Jason," I said sternly, approaching him.

"Eliza, where have you been?" He said, grasping my arm protectively.

"I got a wallet and a watch." I replied proudly. Jason turned pale.

"I don't want to know." He said, looking truly sick.

"No, you probably don't. But right now we need to leave before someone kills me."

"Oh, um, ok then. I'll give Adelaide the signal." As the dazzling woman came twirling by with Joseph Captain, Jason tapped the wall loudly three times, the signal meaning: It's time to go, or we're gonna die.

The couple immediately ceased their dancing, and joined us.

"We have to get out of here," I whispered.

They seemed doubtful.

"Now!"

An uproar ensued. Suddenly, Elizabeth was shouting and calling for someone to get military support.

"What have you done?" Captain sighed.

"Nothing unusual under the circumstances," I said, as the four of us left the room so casually, that no one suspected we were the criminals.

We called the munchkin, and he brought our carriage. Elizabeth appeared on the veranda. "Stop them! Don't let them get away, you fool!"

"Too late!" Jason muttered, jumping into the coachman's seat and taking hold of the reigns. Adelaide and I were thrust forcefully into the carriage by Captain, and then he took a seat besides Jason on top. The carriage lurched forward as it started, and the horses whinnied excitedly. We disappeared into the darkness and safety.

"[Darn!" exclaimed Elizabeth as we drove off.

I sat inside with Adelaide, who looked at me reproachfully.

"So, what did you get?" I asked happily.

Adelaide proudly held up five gold buttons, which I assumed had been torn from a man's coat. I smirked.

I revealed the full wallet and the engraved golden pocket watch of Admiral James Norrington and Adelaide stared at them in awe.

"I'm impressed and I surrender. This petty war is boring me."

"Good, having too many enemies is inconvenient anyway."

"Indeed." She said. We hugged. It was a strange new alliance, but a needed one. With Adelaide's clever mind and charms, I could learn how to protect myself and get what I needed: permission from Joseph Captain to use his ship to find Tia Dalma. Suddenly, a puzzling thought implanted a confused, suspicious expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" Adelaide asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing, it's just…I thought my father would have been here tonight."

"Oh, that. He stopped by this afternoon while you were getting ready and said that he would be pretty late arriving. We did not stay long enough to see him I suppose."

"Hm, I guess midnight is 'pretty late' for some people," I replied, pondering this and raising a brow. There were no more words said after these, for, even though the escape was exciting, Adelaide fell asleep. As we drove onward, I thought of Meg, Jack, and Will…all the fond memories that were now erased from history by one false move. What had possessed Meg to let Elizabeth come with her to the Well? My heart was too full for tears, and my mind too resolute to wander any longer in grief. I had made up my mind, without any shadow of doubt that I would find that Well…by whatever means necessary.

* * *

**Hahaha! I love how Adelaide is just suddenly Beth's friend for no reason! Wait...there is a reason, but i can't tell you crap!!! Oh, if you want the next chappie, you know what you have to do, R&R!!!!!**


	7. A Step Too Far?

**Ok, now before I say anything else, I'm just letting you all know that this chappie was SUPER awkward to write, ok? I am NOT an expert in this area (although some disagree)and I am a very respectable Catholic, thank you very much. Now, onward! tally ho!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Six: A Step Too Far? 

Soon we were all back aboard The Gypsy, and her boisterous company had died down for the night, well, I _hoped_ it had. The moonlight reflected on the water, creating an enchanting peaceful glimmer as I stood by the railing, staring into the swirling wet blueness.

Joseph Captain carried the graceful, flowing, sparkling form of Adelaide Charmagne to her cabin, and Jason helped me to my room, for I was exhausted from the night's exciting events.

"Thank you Jason. I had a great time tonight. Oh, and I'm sorry if I worried you earlier." I said, stifling a yawn. He smiled.

"It's only your job, I know that. I'm sorry if I was harsh, I just, get impatient waiting sometimes." Jason said sadly, opening the door and walking inside. I followed casually.

"Waiting for what?" I asked, tossing my feeble body on the bed and heaving a sigh.

"To be married," he replied, glancing down at me and then quickly averting his eyes, as if he were violently struggling with some secret temptation.

I could not reply to this comment. It was too awkward a thought. But I wanted to do something kind for him. The poor man was suffering terribly and it showed.

"It must be hard having your fiancé suddenly not know who you are," I said, sitting up and patting the space next to me, signaling him to sit down.

"It's frustrating, I admit. You wake up one morning and the love of your life doesn't even remember you. But you needn't be troubled for my sake. We'll get through this…somehow…" he trailed off sardonically, his face betraying the strain he was under.

"Together." I corrected. But he stubbornly stood, refusing to look at me.

"Sit, please," I implored, feeling guilty as sin.

"You aren't obligated to pretend to love me-"

"Sit."

Jason sat. He flinched as I took hold of his hands and said as sweetly as I could,

"I know I'm not exactly the same person as you remember, but, I want you to know, that-" I paused, shaking with emotion, "that, whatever feelings I show you are genuine. I know it seems unlikely because, in my mind I barely know you. That may be." I paused again as I noticed the pressure of his warm hands tame the trembling of my own.

"But I don't have to pretend to love you," I finished, affirming my sentiments by brushing the curls from his face.

He turned his frame towards me and smiled.

"Eliza…" he breathed. Then his face contorted, and he laughed. "Where are you?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

He gently removed my mask and whispered affectionately, "There you are." Jason tossed the mask on the ground casually and revealed his own face. We stared at each other for a brief moment, falling in love all over again…well, that was the case for Jason, at least. It was my first time…with him…crap. So confusing!

Suddenly, the man was overcome with suppressed longing, and, grabbing my face, pressed his lips firmly into mine, then abruptly released me, with a look of satisfaction.

"You didn't steal my wallet, did you?" He asked, jokingly searching his coat.

"You didn't exactly give me enough time," I replied, laughing, but still recovering from the face-gripped kiss. I had no idea what I had said.

"Then I'll give you all the time you want," he whispered, leaning in again and slipping his arms around me.

"Ok…" My eyes widened.

I gave in. Can you blame me? My judgment was completely screwed because my best friend had suddenly died, and I found myself in a different reality with this amazingly handsome guy who I was somehow engaged to! Not to even mention all the other crazy things that could happen to me tomorrow! I won't go into too much detail about the scene that ensued, but let me inform you nothing serious took place, and I did not, in fact, steal Jason's wallet. We kissed for a while, when my eyes popped open and I realized I was touching Jason's bare chest! My 'conscience alarm' began going off.

"Your shirt!" I exclaimed, hastily removing my hand and wiping it on my dress.

He laughed and continued kissing my appalled face. "Yes?"

"It's gone!"

"Yes, it is. But my pants are still in tact if it bothers you." Jason smirked and was suddenly on top of me. The heartbeat behind his chest was pounding. I panicked, and my conscience alarm blared when Jason started fiddling with _my_ clothes. _My clothes_ were not to be fiddled with. I began struggling and making strange terrified noises, even though my lips were occupied.

"Amurfuerburpher!"

Jason got off of me and let go of my corset strings. My dress was somehow already on the floor.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned he had done something wrong, although I thought he probably doubted it from all his… _experience_.

"Ah, I'm sorry. _No_. Just…_**NO**_." I said, breathing heavily, and giving him a terrified glance as I sat up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." He quickly replied, seeming very embarrassed by my discomfort. I bent over and, grabbing the dress, threw it over me protectively. Blushing, I realized I was only wearing my corset and pantalets. But once again, I thought it was necessary to say something before I kicked him out.

"It's not you, it's just, well…no actually it is you. I'm not really that kind of girl, Jason. I'm-"

"What do you mean, 'you're not that kind of girl'? Eliza, you may not remember the things you've done, but I do, and they were with men you didn't even know." He gave me a knowledgeable look that frightened me.

I suddenly became incredibly dizzy and fell back over.

"Well, I'm not that person anymore, Jason." I protested, making random gesticulations as I lay on my back," The _real _me does not sleep with guys I barely know, and right now, I barely know you. What am I saying?! The real me doesn't sleep with any guys…ever! Not until they marry me, which hasn't happened yet." My tone was resolute, yet Jason still smirked.

"I understand," he said with sympathy as he got off the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow. We'll be married soon enough."

I giggled nervously at the thought…then tried not to think about it. Tonight was as far as I wanted to go for a very long time. Too much touching, too little clothes…too scary.

"Good night, Eliza," he whispered, stopping at the door. I jumped off the bed and ran to him, handing over his warm shirt.

"Oh, good night…Jason."

He slipped it on without buttoning it, ((when I read this, I think of my friend's boyfriend who's a real cowboy and always wears unbuttoned flannel shirts! LOL)) and placed one last gentle kiss on my mouth. I smiled when at last he did depart, and then waltzed back to my bed to contemplate how a guy who led such a non-strenuous life had such amazing _pecks_! I mean, I understood Will's because he was a pirate! But Jason was just…a guy…a really good-looking guy. And his chest was tan! How was that possible?

But he was too forward, and was too physically attracted toward me. I would have to be careful if ever alone with him. However, even though I made up my mind to keep up my principles, I still swooned with delight as I fell on the velvety blankets and immediately drifted off to sleep land.

* * *

**Like I said...awkward! R&R please!! Oh, btw, I am TOTALLY not doing previews for these chapters because ya'll already know what's going to happen. But of course, if you're all passing out with suspense in the later parts of the story and start begging me for the sake of your oxygen to write the previews...then i'll consider it.**


	8. Actually Pertaining to the Plot

**Thanks a bundle to ScarletRosePetal ::cough::kelly::cough:: for your wonderful, wonderflu, lovely, etc. review!! lol, i love quoting that. Anywhosit, now on to a less awkward chapter! YAY! This one's important...as I think the title states...so for those of you who haven't read it before...you should um...be alert. Yeah, i guess that's the end of my comments, hm, weird. They're usually longer. Anywhosit, LATER! Oops, wait! haha, don't forget to R&R! Thanks!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Actually Pertaining to the Plot

The next morning I awoke to a booming knock at my door accompanied by squeals which could only belong to my young companion from yesterday. I groaned and went to open the door. In flew Mira, once again in a panic, although this time her rosy tan complexion was pale.

"Oh, Eliza, come quickly! Something's dreadful wrong!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, very concerned.

She grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway. I was about to repeat my question when we abruptly pivoted to the left and Mira ran as if the devil were chasing her. Down a dark corridor we raced, passing cabins and bed-chambers belonging to customers and employees alike, when suddenly, Mira came to a screeching halt and I hit her from behind.

"Sorry," I said, breathing heavily.

"SHH!" she interrupted, putting a dainty finger to her lips and giving me a harsh glance. "In there," the finger pointed to the door of a rather ominous looking room at the end of the hall.

"What's in there?" I inquired, afraid that there was some sort of beast dwelling in the room.

"Two men are talking about you. I don't recognize the voices but one is a beastly man who says you can't marry Jason, and that your life is in danger!" breathed Mira, her eyes widened with fear. I was more curiously amused than terrified, but I tried to act serious.

"Ok, um…what do you want me to do?"

"Go listen, of course! Spy, plot, seduce, all of that stuff you do!" she replied, pushing me down the hallway.

"Uh…alrighty then," I muttered. I glanced behind me and noticing Mira had disappeared. "How does she do that?" I asked aloud, eyeing the door once again. I tip-toed quietly towards it and began hearing the voices to which Mira had been referring. But I couldn't tell who they were either.

"Why now? You've had plenty of opportunities before!"

"Because now my life is in danger on her account. I only kept her alive for you, remember? But now I've received _threats_, and I'm telling you what I demand."

"Just…please don't hurt her…"

"I'm trying to arrange this so that I don't have to resort to that, but you have to make sure things don't go wrong. She must come into my custody, and you will never see her again."

"But, she's my-"

"She's no more yours than mine anymore! You've had her under your protection for eleven months, not counting the four she was missing, and now I need her to keep her safe."

I edged closer, now intensely interested.

"You don't need her any more than you did before. You just want to get even…"

"Perhaps. But you don't have a choice, do you? The girl's life is in my hands, and there's nothing you can do about it because my boss wants her dead. I will keep her in secluded hiding for the rest of her life, and she will be allowed to live. What more could you ask for?"

"Let her marry the boy. He'll keep her out of trouble, take her away some place. Please, they love-

"Love! Love is what got you into this mess, and love is what keeps you there. Your love for her has your hands tied; now it's your responsibility to tell her that she will never see Mr. Kearney or anyone aboard this ship ever again."

"She will never obey such an absurd order. She'll try to run."

"If she does, I'll know just where to find her, and then there will be _no_ further arrangements. I don't want to dirty my hands with her blood, but I will resort to whatever is necessary. You will _not_ encourage any rebellious behavior on her part and you _will_ hand her over to me. If you even think of attempting otherwise, her life is forfeit. It always has been, as far as I'm concerned. I kept her alive because Danielle wanted it, and this is what Danielle would want now."

"Danielle never wanted Eliza to be a gypsy…I recall that being a part of your own motives. If she were alive today-"

"Well, Danielle isn't alive today, is she?" There was a significant pause. "I'll be taking the girl now."

"We're having a party tonight celebrating the mounting of her portrait. Can't you take her home after that?"

"I suppose so. Put her next to her mother, won't you?" The voice laughed.

"[Mur-her. Get out."

"What was that?"

"_**Get out**_."

Even though I sensed the conversation might continue, I did not want it to seem possible that I had been listening, so I swiftly bolted back down the hallway and onto the main deck. I ran to the railing, and stood in a slouchy way so to appear I had been there for a while. I was so very bewildered about what I had just heard that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

"Eliza!"

I turned.

"Father," I stammered, very surprised.

"Eliza, I'll see you tonight." He said, affectionately kissing my forehead. He tried to leave, but I followed him to the dock and asked,

"Where were you last night?"

"Busy."

"Oh…" I took the chance. "With what?"

"Eliza, don't think too hard, you'll damage your pretty forehead for the portrait," he replied, smiling and patting my hand.

"But-" I was becoming rather indignant about his belittling comments.

"Goodbye, Eliza." He cut me off and quickly departed.

I sighed. He was so hard to talk to about anything! I wondered which man he had been in that conversation. The voices were both so similar- so strong and defiant towards one another. I now knew my father and someone had been discussing me and one of them was to permanently take me into his custody…and…I started.

"Jason!" I gasped, and began running around the ship, searching for him. I found him in Room Alice, surveying the portraits and talking to a very French looking man, who was apparently an artist.

"We'll probably go for a more- Oh! Eliza!" Jason exclaimed, walking towards me, with the painter following very humbly behind.

"This is Monsieur Antoine St. Anthony, the man who has painted nearly ten of these portraits.

"Wow," I said, breathless and not really paying attention. I was too busy processing the conversation I had witnessed. "Nice to meet you," I finished clumsily.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle!" said Monsieur St. Anthony, taking hold of my hand and kissing it more than once. I pulled it away and glanced at Jason awkwardly. "Your faze will look bu-ti-ful on ze wall." He said, staring at my face with unusual intensity.

"Jason," I began, walking away from St. Anthony, who kind of scared me, "We have a problem."

"Not one that interferes with tonight's festivities, I hope?" he inquired, concernedly pulling me closer to him, but being careful not to offend my principles, which he so blatantly ignored last night.

"I don't think so, but it'll interfere with the 'festivities' you to which you so clearly alluded last night." I murmured, signaling him to step away.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Jason said to the Monsieur, who gracefully exited the room with profuse bowing.

"What could interfere with- that?" Jason asked after we were alone.

"It's actually more of a 'who'." He looked at me confused. "Someone's trying to stop us from getting married, and is going to take me away and I'll never see you again!" I expounded, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Who?" he inquired menacingly.

"I don't know. But I heard my Nicholas talking to some guy about it. I couldn't tell who was who. It was a weird conversation, Jason."

"You only recognized your step-father's voice?"

"Well, I didn't really recognize it. I only assumed he was a part of the conversation because right after I ran off he came on deck and talked to me."

"Hm…so you know one of them was your step-father, but not who said what."

"Right, I couldn't figure out who the other man was, but one of them made a strange comment about my being his…something…and he really seemed to care about me." My eyes dazed for a second, then I snapped out of it.

"Do you think he was my-" I attempted to inquire.

"Never mind who _he_ was. We have to figure out who the other one is, the one who's trying to take you away." Jason said, keeping me on task.

"Yes, whoever it is said he was permanently taking me into his custody and I would never see anyone aboard the Gypsy again! He said it was for my safety because he's gotten threats from his 'boss' who wants me dead!"

"His boss…wants you dead?"

"Yes." I replied, sighing.

"Well…um…who is that?"

"Exactly! That's the key! If we can figure out who the man's boss is and what's motivating him to tear us apart, maybe we can change his mind!"

Jason laughed out loud. "I highly doubt that. We don't even know whose mind we're trying to change." He paused. "Wait…you said last night someone was trying to kill you."

"I did?" I replied, trying to remember last night. Everything was fuzzy…except for the end. Suddenly, I let out a substantial gasp and exclaimed,

"OF COURSE!!!!!!"


	9. More Answers, More Questions

**Thank you, ScarletRosePetal and Lil' Pirate Lass for your splendiforous reviews! As always, they are much appreciated and cherished. Rum and pie (it's Thanksgiving, so why NOT?!? haha) to all!! This chapter IS confusing. Focuss people, and you will understand it! YAY! Hoist the Colors and Tally Ho! Oh, and don't forget to R&R!!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Eight: More Answers; More Questions

Jason jumped, but I continued on with my explanation.

"It's ELIZABETH!! She hired someone eleven months ago to kill me, but then whoever it was turned me over to you guys because he didn't want to kill me! Now she's trying to kill me _again_, so after we left, she threatened the man, and now he's only going to let me live under his custody so he doesn't have to kill me! But he doesn't want me to marry you for fear that we'd run away together and then be free to live happily!" I gasped again. "And Elizabeth probably encouraged him in that, and told him not to let me see anyone ever again so that I never made any friends who would help me find the WELL!!!!!!!11"

"What??" Jason exclaimed, completely confused.

"No time! Lord, there's never enough time! We've got to get out of here. I have to get a boat and find the Well before that man comes back tonight to get me!" I said, grabbing Jason's arm and running back down the familiar trail to the ominous looking room. I pounded on the door and it opened on its own with a creak. Stepping inside the dark unknown, Jason said,

"This is not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Do you know the punishment for entering Joseph Captain's cabin?!"

"Does it look like I care?" I asked, frantically pulling him inside and closing the door.

"What do you need in here?" He whispered, very agitated.

"Money, supplies, anything helpful,"

"Money- Eliza! I could give you money; let's get out of here!" He began to tug me away when-

"Wait!" I gasped, glancing down at the table. "I've seen this box before…" I picked up a tiny wooden box, about the size of three Altoids tins stacked on top of each other. It was just as I remembered it.

"What? Where?" he asked, following my gaze as I touched it. He twitched.

"At the blacksmith shop,"

"Eliza, we need to go." He replied bluntly.

"No, something's not right here. Why would Captain have this box?" I murmured, studying the familiar object in my hands. I shook it. It sounded like something was inside.

"I don't know why he would have it, he likes fancy things. Look, if we get caught in here, we will-"

"Shut up! Do you hear me?" I grabbed his shirt and stared threateningly into his face. "I have a feeling there is an unnatural reason why this box is here, and I will not rest until I open it and search all of its contents!"

"But it's locked…and there's no key."

"[Darn!" I whispered, very agitated. Sniffing it, I frowned and said,

"It wreaks of…blood!"

I turned on a small lantern sitting on the table and looked for any way to pry open the lid of the little box. Suddenly, something on the surface of the wood caught my eye.

"There's also writing all over it." I said confused, knowing that the box had been plain when I had last seen it.

"What does it say?" Jason asked, now very curious. I lifted the container to the light of the lantern in 'just the right way' so to read the shadowy, sloppy pen-markings.

"_Do not waste precious time searching aimlessly,_

_The key to this simple riddle is where you found me._

_After you open me, do not delay,_

_For fear of the terrible price you may pay._

_Follow the trail which leads to an infamous pair,_

_Which even the hang man's noose apart could not tear,_

_Deep in the shadows beyond death's door,_

_Where your companions lie forever more."_

"That's one of the worst and most disturbing rhymes I've ever heard." Jason said, taking hold of the box and shaking his head.

I sighed. "I hate riddles…what the _heck_ does it mean?!"

"What indeed?" said an angry voice from the now open door. ((Meggie: What is that from? Oh, It's is Tia Dalma!))

"Crap!" said I, as Jason quickly tossed the box back in my hands.

We turned around to find an indignant Joseph Captain glaring at us with a suspended brow. "What are you doing in here?" he snapped.

"Nothing of importance!" I exclaimed, terrified.

"Sir, we did not mean to intrude," said Jason a little more tactfully.

"Well, you have intruded, Mr. Kearney." He walked up to me calmly and said, "Eliza, I'll take that box. Now."

I couldn't move. For some strange unintelligible reason, I knew that this box had something to do with Meg- the fact that it had been in the blacksmith shop, the fact that it referred to the hangman's noose, an infamous pair…time…time! It was a message! I glanced down at the box and studied it for a moment. Very soon I recognized Meg's handwriting. ((Note from author: Yea, I know it seems unlikely, but Meg and I are like…very lazy penpals so I've got like twenty of her letters. Yay! Huzzah for convenience!))

"No, sir." I said firmly.

He raised the other brow. "Eliza, I'll take that box now." He repeated.

"I'm sorry sir. I need this box."

"You need that box? Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I know how to solve the riddle."

Captain scoffed and Jason looked at me concerned.

"I've been trying to figure out that box for nearly three years, what makes you think you can crack the code in one day?"

"I have as much time as I want." I replied, annoyed.

"Actually you don't." Captain corrected.

Jason and I looked at each other. I gave him a warning glance, so as not to hint to the fact that we knew someone was after me.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Follow me. Eliza, you can hold the box, _for now_." He frowned and took my hand. He led us into the bar area, which was surprisingly deserted, and sat Jason and I down on two stools. He poured some kind of vile smelling liquid, which I immediately guessed was not rum. Pushing two shot glasses towards us, he said,

"There's been a little change of plans." I looked at the glass in front of me with wide eyes.

"I really shouldn't," I said, nodding to the drink.

"You've never had a problem with hard liquor before, Eliza." Captain replied, curious. I looked at Jason as he downed his glass and winced. I picked up the menacing little cup and rotated it in my hand. Joseph looked at me suspiciously and continued.

"Anyway, Eliza's step-father has requested quite forcefully that she go permanently into his custody and live with him."

I groaned and Jason looked hard at Captain.

"Do you know if he talked to…you know…" he began nervously.

"Yes, Jason, Mr. Norrington informed me that he spoke with Eliza's father this morning and no negotiation was attainable."

"Unbelievable," Jason muttered. "So Eliza's stepfather will take her into his care while her real father lives?"

"My real father lives?!" I asked, slightly astounded.

"Yes. But we still don't know where he is. Apparently while you work here he can come and check up on you without anyone knowing who he is." Jason replied, giving an unusual glance to Joseph Captain who grabbed the bottle of liquor and poured Jason another glass.

"Eliza, drink your alcohol," Captain demanded with a note of disproval. I wondered at this kind of discipline with an amused smirk.

"Yes, sir," I replied, taking a sip and spazzing ((note from me: apparently "spazzing" is not a word cuz I just checked…weird)) out. "It's disgusting!" I exclaimed reproachfully.

"Drink it." Captain replied, smirking. I did so and then slammed the glass on the bar forcefully. My face contorted violently and Jason laughed at me, which I was not happy about. Joseph attempted to take us back to the subject at hand.

"So Eliza, you need to go pack your things before the party tonight because you'll be leaving afterwards.

"No," I replied casually.

"Eliza, your life is in danger. If you don't obey Nicholas' orders, whoever is trying to kill you will not hesitate in doing so. Then your real father will not be very happy."

"You know my father?" I asked sweetly, looking at him with interest.

"Yes, well, I knew him. He's a different man after these last few years.

"Hm," Commented Jason. I gave him a quizzical glance.

"Well, anyway," I began bitterly, "he obviously doesn't care enough to show his face, and so he must not care whether I live or die. I'm leaving."

"Eliza-" Captain began, seeming conflicted. "I know you don't want to live with your stepfather, but what choice do you have? Your father has already agreed to it…so have I, and the arrangements are made. If you try to run, every stranger you see will suddenly become an assassin. Your mother's husband has many resources." He finished, downing another glass. Jason groaned.

"We can get out this afternoon- this minute! He'll never have enough time to find us before we're free and clear." My fiancé suggested.

"Where will you go?" the older man inquired doubtfully.

"We can't go anywhere. Not 'till after the party." I said, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Jason seemed like a five year old whose creativity project was refused.

"I'm meeting someone on this boat tonight at eight." The two men rolled their eyes.

"Who…" Jason sighed.

"A friend who can help us! And then after I talk with him, we can make our escape!"

"Oh sure," Sir Captain's cynicism cut in again, "after your step-father is dragging you out the door. You'll never get out of his sight for a minute.

"It's true. He can hardly keep his eyes off of you," Jason growled angrily.

"I'll have to try." I replied, determined. Joseph seemed stressed. Either way, he was screwed. If he helped me escape, Nicholas would know, but if he tried to stop me, Jason and I would not be pleased. He would have to decide which would be less painful.

"You've certainly made this very difficult for me."

"Not if you never find out our plans." I smiled. Jason seemed confused. "Jason, we're going out for a while."

"Ah…to plan!" he said, hopping off the stool and gently pushing the glass farther back on the counter.

"To plan," I slipped off with a little more grace and bowed respectfully to Sir Captain, whose gentle gaze towards me betrayed his emotion.

"Be careful, you two. Jason, watch her." He said authoritatively.

"Farewell," I replied, excitedly grabbing Jason's hand and running off.

"Where are we going?" he asked wearily, as we arrived up on deck.

"The blacksmith shop!"

"Why?"

"To open the box as the mysterious writing commands, 'The Key to this riddle is where you found me!', and the writing is in Meggie's hand! Therefore, we're going back to the place where Joseph Captain, or whoever, found this box. AKA: the blacksmith shop! Then we'll find the key and open it."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that!" I replied firmly.

"Uh-huh…what if we can't find it?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"That's not an option."

He groaned, but followed obediently.


	10. Another Moment of Persuasion

**Thank you, ScarletRosePetal for your wonderful, CONSISTENT reviews! I don't know where all my other buddies are, but i'm going to go bug them and remind them that if they don't reread these chapters the rest of the story isn't going to make sense!! In fact this isn't really a story, its like...a trilogy. You gotta start with book one! lol**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Another Moment of Persuasion

Jason and I were setting off when a smooth voice from behind us inquired,

"Can I come along for the ride?"

I spun around, as did Mr. Kearney, and we gazed once more upon the pretty face of Adelaide Charmagne, who smiled at us happily, her sleepy eyes sparkling. How was I supposed to refuse a face like that?

"Sure, the more the merrier, just be prepared for anything unusual," I replied, smirking.

"Or dangerous," added Jason protectively. Adelaide scoffed. "I laugh in the face of danger, Mr. Kearney." What is that from, I thought to myself. Ah well, there was no time for dilly dallying. So the three of us scampered off to the blacksmith shop, and I really felt like Dorothy all over again. ((note from author: I was Dorothy in a stage production of the Wizard of Oz a long time ago…not the original for those of you who happen to be idiots…that was Judy Garland, may her awesome soul and voice rest in peace. :D Amen! Lol What? I guess it wasn't complete without the 'amen'!))

We eventually arrived at the familiar door. I gazed at it with a mixture of sadness and excitement…and foreboding. Who knew what was going to happen? Jason knocked a few times, Adelaide repeated the action, and I stood, clutching the box for fear that my klutzoid ((Not a word)) hands might drop it if I held it too laxly. Jason sighed.

"Well I guess we're going-" he tried to say, turning around. Lady Charmagne and I each grabbed one of his arms and held him in front of the door. He pouted boyishly.

"Can you hold him, Adelaide?" I asked, knowing I would have to release one of his arms in order to break down the door without dropping the box. I would not let anyone else hold that sacred artifact.

"Sure, he ain't going anywhere." She laughed and Jason appeared slightly awkward as she grabbed his other arm and held him in a romantic prison. I smirked. "Oh, and you can call me Adel (note from author: pronounced with the accent on the second syllable. Ok? Lol), at least…that's what my mom used to call me." She finished with a wistful smile and I immediately felt guilty for all of the means things I had said to (and thought about) her.

"Adel…that's nice." I said, looking at her pityingly. She stiffened, not returning my sympathy well, and stated impatiently,

"There's no time for this silliness, just open the door!"

"Right. Whoa…" I whispered as I touched the handle-thingie. A tremor ran up my spine and I became nervous. However, I still managed to pull it, to find that it was surprisingly unlocked. "How convenient!" I muttered.

"It's never a good sign when things work to your advantage," Jason said cynically.

"Try to be positive!" I commanded as I very slowly opened the door. It creaked as I poked my head inside and took a deep breath. I didn't see anyone about, and exhaled. Stepping inside, I took in the simple splendor of one of my favorite memories which had taken place in this room. Jason and Adelaide followed cautiously, surveying the scene with less deference.

I slid about silently, but my heart was pounding. I spotted the table on which Jack's hat had rested and smirked. Looking up into the rafters, I thought about Jack and Will, and then as I glanced at the wall opposite the spinning sword-holding machine, something caught my eye. It was a hanging display of two fantastically beautiful swords, cutlasses to be exact. One crossed over the other attached to a wooden back piece, with a little gold plaque underneath them which read:

Forged by: Blacksmith Mr. William Turner, missing, 1748

Intended recipient: Miss Elizabeth Norrington, deceased, 1748

I started and had to re-read it about five times to actually process its information. So Will did get back to Port Royal after Elizabeth left him for dead! And he made me my sweet Egyptian cutlasses! But…I must have died before he got them to me. Adelaide and Jason came up behind me and read the plaque.

"Huh." He muttered, confused.

"So…everyone thinks you're dead?" Adelaide asked.

"Apparently; and yet I live." I replied sardonically.

"Very nice craftsmanship," Jason commented, gazing at the swords in awe.

"Yea, he was really good, and this wasn't even the first thing he made for me! When I first met him he made me a foil sword, when Meg and I first got here…" I trailed off as I thought of that day. Things had been so carefree and easy back then…just following the plot and tagging along. Now I had to figure out the plot…not as fun. Jason looked at me suspiciously as I went on about Will, but Adel smiled and said,

"I bet he'll be found. 'Missing' isn't the same as 'deceased'."

"It's true." I replied, laughing a little. "I hope he's alright, he was a good friend." My eyes showed a small glimmer that Jason honed in on and added meanly,

"Emphasis on 'friend'."

"Jason!" Adelaide exclaimed, noticeably angry. I didn't reply. Jason was bothering me at the moment. I had substituted the word 'friend' instead of 'lover' for his benefit, and then he spat the effort in my face! Very nice.

Just then, an intruder from the back door alerted us to silence and I quickly threw myself under the table. Jason ran…somewhere…all I could see were his feet in the haziness of the moment, and I don't know what happened to Adelaide. I hoped she had done something.

"What are you doing in here?!" asked an indignant little voice of a man who sounded as if he hadn't had his voice-change yet. In reality, he looked forty. I now could see Adelaide. She hadn't hidden herself at all, just stood there waiting to be discovered! Oh no, I thought, this better not be a gypsy moment…

"I'm here for information and I'm not leaving without it!" she replied forcefully. "You cowards can come out now!" she yelled, obviously addressing Jason and I. I crawled abashedly out from under the table and cleared my throat. Jason re-appeared, I still had no idea where he went, and stood next to Adelaide. I ran over to them and stared at the man opposite us.

"What kind of information?" he asked, bewildered by seeing a random girl crawl out from under his table.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded. I smiled at the noticeable stupidity of this question. The mysterious man smiled as well.

"My name is Bornde, John Bornde, and I would really appreciate it if you told me who you three are and what you are doing in my shop!" ((I had to have one Bond reference. I thought that was the easiest way to do so. Rofl))

"Where's Mr. Brown?" I asked very sadly. Meg and I had always loved him in the movie.

"He died a while back…" muttered the blacksmith.

"Oh…" I replied awkwardly.

At this point I decided to identify myself as the leader of the charade.

"My name is Beth, this is Jason, and this is Adel. We're three very dangerous individuals who will stop at nothing to know how to open this box." I stated, trying to keep the box straight as I displayed it. Mr. Bornde let out a gasp and gaped at the wooden treasure. He tried to take it, but I sharpened my already annoyed gaze, and he refrained.

"It has a key whole." He replied simply, but as if there was some profound meaning in his statement.

"Yes…we kind of figured that one out already." Jason put in. I rolled my eyes and asked impatiently,

"Do you know where the key is?"

"I have _a_ key, I don't know if it is _your_ key. I also do not know if I can trust you with the contents of that box. What if you three are criminals, and are using me in some sort of military secrets transaction, and then I get framed and sent to jail! What then, Betsy?!"

"Beth," I corrected, wondering if he had been to a pub recently.

"Beth!" he scoffed. "As if that makes you trustworthy!" I glanced at Jason and smirked. Adelaide simply watched as Bornde continued.

"Didn't you hear the legend of the pirate named Beth who went off with her pirate friends, then commandeered one of the Navy's most prized ships. And then the scoundrels never came back with it, but were captured and brought back on the Dauntless, another prized Navy galleon, and hung! One of them, the blacksmith William Turner, whose gorgeous swords are on the wall there," he gestured to the wall and our eyes followed his hand for a brief moment before returning to his entertaining face, "returned later than the rest, and took revenge upon Beth by shooting her!"

"He shot her?!" I asked, puzzled.

"Not really…" Jason whispered, grabbing my shoulder.

"Oh really sir, you think I'm lying!" the man declared with a gruff, mocking laugh. "This was the very room in which it happened that famous night, oh but I was the only one to witness it." He began walking about as if to explain, but then refrained and came back to ask suspiciously, "How do I know I can trust you with this information? I don't think I should tell you, in fact, I'm not going to tell you, so you can just walk out of my shop and go away!" Adel, Jason and I stared at him in astonishment at the fact that he had just randomly spilled so much history. Bornde tried to usher us out very rudely, but I was not going to give up that easily. I wanted to know how the story ended. I swiftly turned around and used what I like to call, 'persuasion': I pulled out my pistol from its usual feminine concealment, much to the shock of Jason and Bornde, and cocked it right by the blacksmith's head.

"Stop moving." I said calmly. "And stop talking unless I tell you otherwise. Got it?"

"We shouldn't threaten civilians unless we have to," Adelaide said reproachfully.

"I think we have to, so that's all that matters at the moment, since I'm the one holding the gun." I replied as Adelaide sighed.

"How did she get a gun anyway?" Jason asked Adelaide. I ignored.

"How did Beth die?" I inquired forcefully, holding the gun to the pitiful face of the blacksmith. He shook his head and refused to meet my gaze.

"She-she, was here, three years ago, with Turner, and some other man. The man was going to take her away, but Turner didn't want it, and he shot her. The three disappeared soon afterwards. Turner went missing, and I don't know what happened to the other man. Poor wench died."

"I don't see a bullet in me." I replied flatly. His eyes widened, but he scoffed.

"You claim to be the woman who traveled with Captain Jack Sparrow and Megan Owen? You claim to be Elizabeth Norrington?"

I didn't reply, realizing admitting my identity could be a blunder.

"Then how do you explain the grave with the name Lady Elizabeth Norrington on it in Emmet Cemetery?" he asked calmly. The gun dropped from my hand. I couldn't speak. I had a grave? I guess that made sense, although it was still shocking.

"With all due respect, Mr. Bornde," Adelaide began gravely, "We still want that key." This statement brought me back to reality and I quickly picked up the gun and it resumed its previous position.

"Alright, alright, I don't have time to put up a decent fight…and I still want my head in one piece. May I go get it?" he asked sarcastically. The three of us nodded. He scurried away, hunched over like a little coward, and soon returned with a bundle, wrapped in delivery paper.

"That does not look like a key." Jason said doubtfully.

"Just open it!" the man replied, shoving it into my hands. I felt my entire nerve system go numb, for I immediately guessed what was inside.

I ran to the table impatiently, and began tearing at the paper.

"Oh, you have no idea what I took to wrap that so it didn't deteriorate!" Jameson exclaimed reproachfully.

"Thank you for your wrapping skills…now I'm un-wrapping it!" I yelled, performing that very action. Soon I held in my own hands what my heart had suspected. A familiar green cloak, in tact, hung from my hands as I lifted it. I handled it affectionately, at the same time wondering why the heck it was here.

"Meg. I suppose she left it to give me more motivation…courage." After I muttered this, a small brass key fell from the folds of the cloak. I looked at Bornde suspiciously.

"I found them together, so I left them together." He replied.

"Did you find Meg? Did you even make an effort to find the owner?!" I exclaimed angrily. "No time, I suppose...there's never enough time." I finished bitterly. Very soon I would be losing my mind unless I figured out what was going on. Fortunately, that moment was not far off. I snatched the key off the ground and studied it hard. Looking back at the group of bewildered, curious people staring at me holding the key in one hand and the box in the other, I said quietly,

"I'll be opening it alone." With that, I walked into a room in the back and closed the door. I found myself in a small area, which I liked, because I could see all of it at once. It was about the size of a huge closet, but it had a lit lantern inside, which I used. With extreme care, I slipped the key into the lock. I bowed my head as I turned it and heard the famous, "click!"


	11. The Letter

Chapter Ten: The Letter

The lid of the box popped open on it's own and immediately papers were bursting forth from the container. I grabbed at them in a panic, and tossed the box on the floor.

"All that's in here is paperwork?!" I exclaimed angrily. Then I looked at the writing closely. "No…it can't be…" A tear rolled down my cheek. "It is…but how?"

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Norrington aka Bethykins,_

_I am so happy that you finally found my little clue. Sorry about the terrible riddle; I didn't have much time to write it. Well, I'm sure you're wondering what the heck is going on, or maybe you aren't if you weren't on the island at the time….what am I saying?! Let me explain._

_I don't know what you remember, but even if our search for the Dead Man's Chest is no clearer than a dream, you must believe me when I say it happened! All of it! But afterwards I made a mistake. After we talked with Barbossa about going to find Jack, everyone went to sleep, but Elizabeth and I stayed up all night talking to Tia Dalma. I was so miserable and angry, well, I wasn't thinking clearly, and when she told me there was a way to save him without going to the end of the world, I jumped at it._

_There are two wells, on an island, west of Isla Cruces. You can jump into one and relive the past, or jump into the other and live the future. Any year, month, week, and day you chose! I went, taking Elizabeth with me to jump into the Well of the Past and change what happened to Jack on the Black Pearl. I was such a fool, Beth. We did jump in, both of us, and chose to go back to the day when I got my pirate brand. _

_I learned so many things, including why Becket's after me, but that's not important right now. Anyway, after I met up with you in Port Royal, for I managed to repeat my past up to that point, everything seemed to go as planned. But Elizabeth betrayed me; she betrayed everyone and changed everything! When Barbossa sunk the Interceptor and was going to send you and Jack onto the island, Elizabeth kept making random, rude comments, so he threw her and me over as well! She just left Will with Barbossa, and you, me, Jack, and Elizabeth, DIE, went to Mur-her Mur-her island. _((Note from Author: Mur-her Murher Island Rumrunner Island. Don't ask, it's an inside joke.)) _We were eventually rescued by Norry, and that's when I thought everything would be alright again. WRONG. Her treachery runs deep. She didn't try to persuade her father to go back for Will! She didn't WANT to save Will! So he was left to be slaughtered in order to lift the curse, and the rest of us were taken to Port Royal._

_Jack and I were in prison for a while and I don't know what you did. But you came to visit us once and said you had a plan. The day Jack and I were to be hung, you attempted to use it. Unfortunately, Elizabeth foiled us again and had you arrested for insubordination and insurrection! Will wasn't THERE to defend any of us! Jack and I did manage to escape and have been hiding in the blacksmith shop for about a night, from where I write this at the moment. _

_However, Jack and I will soon be found and hung, unless a miracle gets you out of jail. Don't feel bad, I have a plan! As much as I don't look forward to being hung, I have a brilliant solution. I doubt Jack and I will have a fancy burial, we'll probably just be tossed in the ground with a plank of wood with our names on it above us, but it doesn't matter what the graves look like! _

_Dang it, I'm getting off topic, I don't' have time for that. I'm taking something very valuable to the grave, something you need in order to save us. I don't know what year it is that you're reading this, but I'm probably dead, unless you save us, in which case I'll just burn this letter afterwards. But since you are indeed reading it, I can only assume that something happened to you which prevented you from saving us. Let me repeat that: by the time you're reading this, Jack and I will be dead. I need you to go to the cemetery, whichever one it is that we're buried in, and dig up my grave._

_Yea, I know it's pretty extreme, but I've said many prayers so God won't damn you for doing it. This is the only way I could make sure I had a definite place where you could find this very important item. You can't fail! You mustn't. Go dig up my grave, open my coffin and look in my left pocket…well…if it's there. Otherwise, the little treasure will be lying next to me. Take it, re-burry me, and then use it to find Tia Dalma. Tell her what you know, and ask her how to get to the island. I don't know if the thing I have can get you there, because I didn't have it at the time I went to the island._

_After you figure out how to get there, go to the island, talk to the freaky lady there, with the weird eyes, and jump into the Well of the Past. Don't go back any farther than I did! I don't know your past, but I have a feeling that the day I get my brand is the day you get your sign, that weird tattoo on your arm. Relive everything, don't try to change it. I know, it's kind of difficult since we came here from the year 2005 and don't even know our pasts here. But you do live another life here with another past, and you have to figure out how to relive it exactly the way it 'happened'.._

_When you go back to that day, the day I get my pirate brand, don't do anything too crazy, unless absolutely necessary. You MUST, repeat MUST meet me in that ally way by the blacksmith shop at exactly twelve noon a week later. If you're not there, the future could be even more altered, and we might never meet. DISASTER. We have to meet and relive time up until we feel the future is secure and it's safe to go back…although, I never figured out how to get back out of the past so you'll have to ask Tia Dalma or the Witch about that. Yea, the lady on the island is a witch, and she's pretty freaky. Watch out._

_I'm sorry I did this to you, and that you have to go relive your past and save me. lol. You probably have your own problems by now I'm sure. Try not to think too hard, just do what you have to do. I'll see you at the cemetery…hehe. WEIRD. Crap, someone's coming. I'll just stick this in that weird box on the table. Hey, it has a key, who knew? How convenient. I'll leave my cloak with the key, so you'll be sure this letter is from me. I'm guessing you have it now if you opened the box. When you dig me up, can you throw the cloak in with me to go back down under? Thanks. Oh dang, the door, I have to go! Good luck and please save me! I hope it's really you reading this, otherwise I'm screwed!_

_Love you and hurry,_

_Megan Owen aka Meggie (and Capt. Jack, because he insists I put him in here)_

_P.S. BEWARE ELIZAPUKES!!!!!_

Tears poured from my eyes as I read the startling lines of Meggie's farewell letter. She seemed so relaxed, it baffled me. But, she knew what she had to do and wasn't afraid. I was afraid. She wanted me to dig up her grave?! What kind of a request is that?! And she didn't even tell me what was inside! I guess she'd figure I would suddenly think it not important enough to perform the task.

"OH MY GOD!" I whispered reverently, actually addressing God. "What am I supposed to do?!" I gently folded the letter and locked it back in the box. I stuck the key in my shirt and walked out of the closet, holding Meg's cloak in my hands. I wondered if she would mind my wearing it...technically it would be the easiest way not to lose the precious memoir.

As I reappeared, Jason approached me and whispered tenderly,

"Is something wrong?" he noticed my wet eyes…and face.

"Yes, something is very wrong," I replied, tears falling once more, unchecked. "Meg is dead. The rest I will explain later."

"Who's Meg?" Adelaide inquired sweetly.

"I'll explain that later!" I barked then softened. "I'm sorry." Turning to Mr. Bornde I said firmly,

"We were never here. Understand?" he nodded, a little calmer now that there wasn't a gun in his face.

I approached the door and opened it silently. Jason and Adelaide exchanged glances and followed. Once outside in the blazing noonday sun, I asked,

"What time does the sun set?" This time I was getting right down to business. There wasn't time enough to waste with laugher or tears, unless necessary to put on a good show. My assassins would be after me tomorrow morning if I got away tonight, and I had to have Meg's mystery object by then.

"About six," Adelaide replied

"So early…that's convenient." I said with a small smile. I sniffed.

"Bad sign," Jason cut in again, slipping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Eliza. Obviously this girl was important to you."

My features faltered and my chest heaved with restrained emotion. "She was my best friend. Now she's dead."

We began walking. My entire behavior was of someone in shock as I explained what happened, the entire history from the beginning, except the part about being from 2005. My companions took in the information rather well.

"So…we have to dig up her grave tonight before the party?" Jason asked gravely.

"Right, and then get away during the revelry." I replied, scoffing.

"I can help with that," Adelaide said with a smirk.

"Good. You can distract-" I cut off with a groan. "OH NO!"

"What?" Laidie and Jason asked simultaneously, giving each other one of those awkward, 'Dang it, we actually have something in common?' looks.

"NORRY! WHY?!?!?" I exclaimed, banging my head against the wall of a house that we happened to be passing at that moment.

"Oh, that guy." Jason said.

"What guy?" Adelaide required.

"The guy Eliza's meeting with tonight who can help her: THE Admiral Norrington."

"What? Are you mad?! No one in the Navy's going to help you!" Lady Charmagne said reproachfully.

"He's a friend. He'll help me, especially after I show him this letter. I've got proof: this cloak." I threw it around my shoulders with a flourish and smiled. "I hope Meg doesn't mid my wearing it."

"Anyway," Adelaide began matter-of-factly, "We should get back if we're going to be ready to go dig up this girl's grave tonight."

"Right, and after you talk to the Admiral, if he agrees to help you, the four of us need to figure out what we're going to do tonight to get out of here." Jason added.

"You're coming with me? You want to help me?" I asked him quietly.

He turned to look at me. "I'm going with you the whole way, even to the Well." He replied. I smiled.

"Me too," Adelaide stated proudly. "I could've retired last year when my picture was mounted on the wall, but I had no where to go until now."

"You may still have no where to go by the end of it," I said sadly.

"Eh, by the time you jump in, our realities will switch to what they would have been had we never known you, right?" she voiced. Jason seemed perplexed.

"You mean…you'll just…disappear from our lives?"

"Yes. These days we're living now won't have even happened. You won't remember me, Jason. It'll be fine."

"No, it won't be fine." He sighed.

"We don't have time for this," I began again, gripping the box tightly. "I'm going to hide this," I lifted the box into view, "in my room aboard _The Gypsy _and then we've got some scheming to do. I cannot afford traitors; therefore treachery is not an option." I finished menacingly.

"Don't worry, I'd go to the death before I betrayed you," Jason said sincerely.

Adelaide groaned. "Always have to make things so dramatic. No one's going to die, and no one's going to betray anyone. We'll make it through this together. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Jason and I affirmed. I stuck my hand out and my companions wondered at its meaning.

"You guys now put your hands on top of mine." I said, confused at why they didn't know such a familiar custom.

"Why?" Jason asked concerned.

"It's like a kind of promise, just do it! It makes things cooler."

"Alright." Adelaide said, and my friends tossed their hands on top of mine. After each saying something randomly sentimental, we took our hands apart and headed back full speed to _The Gypsy_. Once aboard, we agreed to meet in the galley at five to discuss the plan and eat. I had some thinking before that to do though, so I scurried back to my cabin.

Hiding the box very carefully in my borough, I decided it was time for some fun clothes for tonight. I would obviously have to wear a dress for the festive occasion. Something sparkly popped out at me as I opened my closet door. Black, it would be perfect for running away in! I grabbed at the sleek, silky thing and then proceeded to fall over.

I sighed.

"Clutz…"


	12. For Meg

**And now for the saddest chapter (so far) in the WPG!!!**

_**Bethykins the Magnificent**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: For Meg

It was about 6:30 p.m. I had spent the previous hours getting my portrait painted, then idly with Mira, then in hasty planning. Everything was set, now all my friends and I had to do was make sure nothing went wrong. I had an hour an a half before I was to meet with Norry, and two hours before the party. After that, we were to execute the very exactly calculated scheme.

The crew and gypsies were downstairs getting ready, and I sat on top of a barrel on deck, casting furtive, short glances about. _Where are they? _I glanced down at my left wrist. No handy digital watch. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Where's technology when you need it? Waiting impatiently for Adelaide and Jason, I let my weary eyes rest on the restless sea.

A storm was waiting. I was waiting. As I have often noticed, the time period before all hell breaks loose is the most unbearable, because you can sense it, yet do nothing to prevent it. So it was with the water; white caps writhing and twisting about, peering out from the darkness. Black. Everything was black tonight: the water, the sky, which was virtuously starless since the sun recently set, my gown, silky and flowing in the gusty wind. My hair also seemed black without the sun's happy rays to bring out its auburn glow, and blew back from my face, which was noticeably pale, even after all my years in the Caribbean. Maybe it was the nightly shadows that made the contrast so evident. Maybe I was just thinking about Meg again.

During these quiet moments of solitude I often thought of her. All my life she had been a part of my life, all of my problems she had figured out, and all of her problems I had figured out, though we never really figured out our own. I smiled.

"_But, it's just not smart. I just, I don't want to see you get hurt."_

"_I know, but I don't know what to do right now. I'll figure it out."_

"_I guess some things we have to figure out on our own."_

"_Yeah."_

"_But I'm here if you need me, ok?"_

"_Ok, Beth…Thanks."_

All of our mistakes we had discussed and shared. We didn't have any secrets, no matter how grave or ridiculous. I grinned.

_"Jesus dropped this napkin at my feet and I'm going to take advantage of it!" _

"_Meg, I just had a weird and bizarre experience."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah…last night, I had a dream that I found all my underwear in a sack in my closet…"_

When we were together we often laughed so hard we cried, and when we parted we cried so much we laughed. Either way our eyes and stomachs always hurt afterwards. I giggled.

"_But the talking mice say she's the wrong girl!"_

"_Pause it! Go back, go back! I have to see his face again!"_

"_Aaand something, something, something, therefore-"_

"_Ergo."_

"_Ergo…whatever."_

"_Wait, wait, wait, scroll up! Stop! Who's dat guy…?"_

"_And all the ants go, 'Happy Day!'"_

"_I lost my FISH!!!"_

"_The Dartman! He comes with a vengeance…and ugly tattoos!"_

"_Oh, you stabbed me in the leg!"_

"_You killed my friend's leg, I'm coming after you!"_

_Later…_

"_I see you!"_

"_But I can climb up trees, can you?"_

_Even Later…_

"_You stabbed me!"_

_((Note from author: No one actually got stabbed, Meggie and I were making a commentary to X3 in the scene when Hugh Jackman is fighting the guy with the darts))_

"_Into terror, into valor! Charge ahead, no, never turn! Yes it's into the pants we fly and the devil will burn!"_

_((Pants game, don't be alarmed. No pants were flown into. lol))_

"_A little bunny in a shoebox! He thinks he's found a brand new home. Oh, so snug and cozy on your closet floor, and then you open up your closet door, now what's that bunny in my closet for?! With a mallet and some clippers, you find out- new bunny slippers! Grrraaasp the message staff!"_

"_Right behind ya, boss!"_

"_What's with the bubble thingie?"_

"_That's Jack Skellington."_

"_Oh."_

"…_I volunteer to quit this sphere, instead of you in a minute or two. But family pride must be denied, and there's a Bocube right there!"_

After 17 years ((note from author: actually, it's only like…14, because in real life I met Meggie when I was 1, but that's still a really long time!)) I had never fully comprehended the place she had in my heart. I had never fully appreciated her, never really told her how much she meant to me. If I lived through this insanity I would have to remember to do that.

Life without her was too hard, I had to succeed. What kind of world would it be if people weren't allowed at least one little avenue of happiness that they could escape to? That little time period back home in 2005 ((the year we first left, it's 2007 now…just in case you thought I was an idiot…lol)), when I picked up the phone and called Meg was such an avenue.

Through the tempestuous trials of adolescence, the pains and annoyances of relationships gone sour, friendships cut off in bitterness ((All of which every freaking teenage girl is familiar. lol))…with the loneliness that settles over like an eternally abiding cloud, what can one girl do in facing the world alone? I never had a sister, I grew up with three older brothers, and wonderful though they may be, something was lacking in that ever-present supervision and protection. Something…warmer, more understanding. Meg had always been that for me…my sister. Now she was gone, and something inside began to hurt. I thought of a fire hydrant that, sitting peacefully on the street corner, is actually used, and water gushes forth ferociously.

I actually _was_ that fire hydrant. Some secret emotion was wrenching open my screw that kept me closed up and peaceful. The night air and the memories all closed in on me…and also the thing that I had been running from all day: the despair and agony of loneliness.

I wept. I was surprised I had any tears left after today, but then again, I had tried very hard to cork myself up by being short and bitter. Now there was too much time to reflect, to really comprehend what I had lost. Just then, as luck would have it, my convulsive sobs were interrupted.

"Eliza, are you alright?" Adelaide asked, sitting beside me and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"We should go," said awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do in the presence of emotionally troubled women.

"You people always arrive at the freaking wrong time!" I cried angrily. Adelaide removed her arm.

"I'm sorry, we got here as fast as we could."

"Eliza, we really should leave, we've only got about an hour left before you have to meet with the admiral." said Jason softly.

"Call me Beth," I said sadly, rising and turning toward the docks. "Sorry about my temperament. I'm not feeling very well." They nodded and followed me. Then Adel and I let Jason lead the way to the summitry, carrying a large shovel and looking very robust with his rolled up sleeves.

"Eli- I mean…Beth," Adelaide addressed me with a suppressed yawn, "is there anything we can do to help?"

"You're doing more than you know already. I would be a lot worse if I knew there was no way to get her back." We smiled at each other.

Our little party traveled lightly and swiftly, running through Port Royal in our fancy clothes trying not to be noticed and trying to conceal Jason's ridiculous looking shovel.

Finally we reached a small iron gate with the words "Emmit Cemetery" on it. I took a deep breath and gently pushed it.

"Darn!" I muttered angrily. "It's locked."

"You can probably just step over it," Adel suggested, trying not to smile.

"Fine." But in my attempt to jump the gate, I tore my dress and made an interest slit up the side of my left leg. Jason smirked. "Hush, you." I said contemptuously.

He helped Adel over and then jumped himself. We found ourselves surrounded by gravestones, and it was pretty unsettling. I led the way, wandering as slowly as I could, hoping I wouldn't awake any freaky spirits or something like that. It had been such a weird week, I didn't think it improbable.

Suddenly, I gave a start and in my haste, fell over. Jason and Adel scampered ahead of me, spotting what I had seen. I caught up with them and looked down at the stone.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," I said mournfully, "died 1748."

"Megan Owen," whispered Adelaide, pointing.

I slowly shifted my eyes, almost afraid to look. But there it was, a small gravestone with her name on it and the same date as Jack's. I knelt down beside it and removed all of the little vines growing over it. More tears came cascading down and I hugged the grave pathetically. Jason stuck the shovel in the ground.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, outraged.

"We have to hurry, if we're going to get back in time." He said solemnly. I frowned.

"Beth, we-" Adel began.

"Just do it!" I looked at the two of them, then back at Meg's stone. "Just do it," I repeated, standing up. "I can't watch." Walking away from the busy pair, I noticed another grave of interest: My own. I looked at it awkwardly, and wondered if there was actually a body under it. Impossible, I thought, rubbing my arms. The howling wind was cold and sliced through my thin attire vengefully. I grabbed at my dress as it blew around, and saw something else that puzzled me.

"Danielle Norrington…" I whispered, sitting down, staring at the name. That was the woman whom my father and the other strange man had been talking about. I saw now she must have been my mother, considering her grave was next to mine. The very escence surrounding my family's grave section seemed mysterious, and having a dark history. I sat there for fifteen more minutes when Jason and Adelaide ran over to me, telling me to come quickly. I obeyed.

Arriving back at Meg's grave, I stopped. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, as I gazed with terrified eyes at the huge gaping whole my friends had dug. Prompted gently by Adel, I treaded every step toward the chasm with shaking knees and chattering teeth. Between the coldness in the air and the coldness of death, I was freezing.

I looked down into the pit. As my eyes focused, I could barely make out the outline of a simple wooden coffin about seven feet down, surprisingly shallow…maybe it was because they were criminals. How my friends dug it out so it just rested in there I'm not quite sure, but hey, the more convenient the better.

"I'll go down," I said, turning to Jason. "Please don't leave until I get back up here with the 'item.'" He nodded and hooked the rope around my waste securely, but I would still have to hold on with all my strength. Slowly they lowered me into the cold pitch blackness, and with every jerk of the rope I became more frightened. My closest encounter with death: having to stand right next to it. As my breathing became readily audible, I felt my feet hit a moist, solid surface and I let out a strange whimper-like noise.

"Alright, I'm down," I whispered loudly to the two faces peering down on me from above. Turning my head, I stared, shaking with terror, at the wooden box. I still couldn't believe it, yet even the thought was enough to rattle me. My diaphragm started to spasm, and I decided I should just do it before I passed out.

The coffin wasn't locked, and the wood was so rotten that I could simply pry the lid off. Still shaking like a leaf, I quickly thrust it off with a beastly shove and matching grunt. Inside was a bag, and inside the bag…

At that moment I really wished I had luxury of screaming my freaking head off, but we couldn't be heard.

"Beth, hurry!" came Jason's impatient voice from above.

"Oh, crap, oh crap, oh crap!!" I cried quietly, rubbing my face with my hands. Suddenly, I felt something wet on my arm.

"Oh…crap…"

I looked up. A thunder clap sounded, and the heavens opened upon me. The drops were large and very inconvenient.

"If the mud gets any wetter we won't be able to get it back in the ditch evenly and can't hide what we've done! HURRY!" Adelaide yelled above the thunder that roared again. I panicked.

Kneeling beside the bag, I pulled out my knife, which I was so thankful was still in my boot, and began to cut the top of the bag open.  
((Yes, I was wearing a ripped silk dress and boots. Sound familiar? Oh, shoot! What movie?! Of course, Miss Congeniality.XD)) A heavy, pungent odor filled my little area, and I nearly couldn't breathe. I ripped the rest of the bag, and gasped. Meg's face was sickly white, and her clothes were torn and ratty. There was a red scabbed ring-mark around her neck from where the rope had suffocated her. Tears bubbled up in my eyes again, but I didn't stop them. They fell upon Meg's frame along with the rain.

"No…" I still couldn't believe it. Though I looked upon her chilly dead body, I still couldn't believe it. "No!" I cried, almost grabbing her up in my arms. Then I paused, noticing that most of her left pocket was still in tact.

I stared at it with foreboding, knowing that its contents had some kind of strange value. Lightning lit the sky, and more panicked cries from Jason and Adel called me to quick action. I quickly grabbed at the pocket, muttering strange phrases to try to keep calm. Inside was a little wrapped round, hard object. I didn't take time for thought. Rending the cloth from its treasure, I felt the wind knocked out of me. My eyes devoured every familiar feature of the nearly sacred object, and my tears had ceased. I now knew why Meg did not want this thing to fall into the wrong hands, and made sure I knew how to find it. It was Jack's compass. Now I could find Tia Dalma easily. Meg was so smart! I knew I wouldn't have thought of that. (("Clearly you've never been to Singapore." LOL had to. Hey, I DID think of it, because I thought of the plot! Ha! Yet Meg still gets the credit. Oh, the trials of being an authoress!))

I stuffed the black compass into my dress and the knife into my boot. Then I quickly, yet gently, lifted the lid back in place after saying a last farewell to Meg.

"Until we meet again…" I smiled wistfully, and respectfully laid the green cloak over the body of its owner. I closed the lid firmly and wiped new tears from my eyes.

Then I jumped up and tightened the rope around my waist.

"Jason, pull me up!" I yelled.

Thunder clapped.

"Jason?!" I screamed.

No reply.

"ADELAIDE?!"

_Can they not hear me? _I wondered, my head throbbing.

"_JASON!!!!!"_

Silence.


	13. Needing a Plan B

**Thank you, ScarletRosePetal, and krakengirl for your munificent reviews!!! I don't know if you guys know what that means, but yeah, anywhosit! On to the next chappie!! I'm up loading three more right after this because i'm SUPER impatient to get to the new chapters::squee!!:: Oh, btw, i'm sure those of you who have me on your author alert list noticed that i uploaded a ton of chapters...well, those are for M&B Quest for the DMC!!! That's right, i finally put it up there so new people reading THIS story actuallly know what's going on!!! YAY! Anywhosit, enjoy, and please, R&R!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Needing a Plan B.

_**Adelaide POV:**_ ((Just for fun. It's her moment of glory!))

"JASON!!" Beth called again. But he told me to stay in the tree until the fight was over, so what was I supposed to do? Poor girl, she had no idea what was going on.

I watched Jason and the mysterious guy bout down below.

"[Darn assassins, this is a serious waste of time. They're early!" I muttered, moving uneasily on my little branch. _Why would they have come tonight? Beth hasn't even run away yet! _

I now sat still, feeling the excitement intensifying. There was this professionally trained assassin out to kill us, and then there was Jason! Jason had no weapons, just his martial arts, thank God for that. Otherwise he probably would have been dead already. Jason was now jumping up against the tree as a dagger glided past his left ear.

I let out a little cry and the enemy looked up. Jason gave him the old uppercut and he fell back a little.

"Yay!" I mouthed. Oh no! Now Jason was suddenly on the ground by the tree and…OH CRAP another knife! In my personal opinion, there was only one thing to do. With a wild shriek I leaped from my branch upon the assassin, and we both fell over with grunts. Jason had time to get up while I struggled on the ground, very awkwardly, with the man. Unfortunately, I suddenly found myself pinned against the cold earth with him on top of me. Lightning flashed. He saw my face and I saw his knife gleam in the light. I gasped.

"Is it you?" he smirked evilly as if he was about to have great pleasure in slitting my throat.

"Huh?" I asked, trying to buy whatever time was left for me to live. I winced.

He was about to reply, but Jason plunged the dagger, from the tree, into his back and he fell over dead. I got up quickly, attempting to rub the mud off my dress but it was no use.

"JASON!! ADELAIDE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!1" Voiced the screaming Beth from below.

_**Beth POV:**_ ((Switching back because this story's really about me…lol))

"JASON!! ADELAIDE!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!1" I screeched from inside the pit, getting very scared. Suddenly Jason appeared above and shouted through the intense storm,

"Let's go! Sorry, there were…complications!"

"Wonderful!" I yelled sardonically. I felt my rope tugged and obeyed by attempting to climb the up the walls of the ditch. I slipped and slid down a few times, but eventually made it to the top with my friends' help.

"We've got to hurry!" Adel said, tossing the shovel to Jason who immediately began piling the dirt back into the grave.

"Go!" he commanded forcefully.

"What?! We can't leave you here!" I replied. He pushed me away and repeated the demand. Adelaide and I reluctantly left with the prize and ran back to the boat…ship. ((YAY! Potc reference! Lol))

The thunder clapped above us and the rain poued. It was as if people were dumping buckets of water from windows just to stop us. We were both drenched when we arrived back aboard _The Gypsy_, gasping for breath. I paused for a brief moment, then began running again back to my room, after saying, "Good bye and good luck!" to Adelaide.

Back in my cabin:

"OH MY FREAKING- ow…" I said, falling over as I scrambling to find a new dress. A pretty light blue frock peaked out from the shadows of my closet and I quickly put it on. I threw the compass and my dagger into the drawer of my borough and concealed them with a random piece of clothing.

After unsuccessfully attempting to dry the thick brown mop on my head ((aka hair)), I put it up in a loose bun, with a few dangling curls, of course, and grabbed some different little blue shoes with cute bows on them. Wrapping my bun with a matching, duh, blue ribbon, I quickly hurled my body back out of the door and began the race again, this time running to Room Alice.

The tables and chairs were nicely decorated, but I barely had time to notice. I hastily glanced around the room for Norry and looked awkwardly at my gilded painting on the wall. I donned a red ball gown, with my hair crimped prettily about my face. My body was nearly dripping with jewelry, but it somehow didn't look bad. In fact, I looked pretty…almost.

Then I noticed my mother's portrait next to mine. Her blue eyes sparkled beneath little curly brown wavy bangs, and her Kelly green dress showed off her Irish heritage. I marveled at her graceful beauty and wondered what I had missed.

"Strange…," I muttered, gliding as nonchalantly as possible up to Captain. "Sir," I addressed him, bowing graciously.

"Darling!" he breathed, lifting me up by grasping my upper arms warmly. "You look beautiful," he said sincerely, smiling. "I'm going to miss you." His eyes glittered at me, and I looked at him curiously.

"Oh, don't cry!" I said, throwing my arms about him instinctively. "I'll be back," I whispered mischievously. We hugged, but quickly parted for I remembered my purpose in speaking with him.

"What time is it?!"

He glanced at his pocket watch. "Um…8:20. Forty minutes 'till showtime,"

"Crap!" I muttered, quickly turning away with him staring after me suspiciously.

"Norry, Norry, Norry, where ARE you?!" I felt my Beth-ness returning to me and giggled. "Must remain sane…looks like it's time for more running!" I quickly took off, down hallways and random passageways, searching with wide, troubled eyes.

"NORRY!" I crashed into his terrified face, fixed by a wall near Joseph's cabin.

"There you are," he grunted, pushing me off awkwardly, with a touch of annoyance. "I've been waiting nearly a half an hour for you." He paused and looked at me curiously. "Why are you wet?"

"Long story, and I don't have much time to tell you!" I grabbed James' arm and commanded him to follow me into a room. I checked it for inhabitants, then grabbed him and shoved him inside.

"Not again," he said, smirking.

"Ok, here's what's going on." I replied, rolling my eyes. Once again I repeated the ORIGINAL tale of Curse of the Black Pearl, without Elizabeth's deceptions, our search for the Dead Man's Chest, Meg and Elizabeth going back and changing everything, and my dilemma, with the new addition of digging up Meg's grave and finding the compass. Oh, and the part about the attempted assassination. (Adelaide told me on the way back to _The Gypsy_) In conclusion I told him I had to get to Tia Dalma's and then to the island with the Wells. Norrington's expression during the story was priceless, changing from doubtful, to curious, to terrified.

"You're sure this is true?" he whispered after I had finished.

"Positive, Elizabeth confessed that night at the ball, every bit. I know it's true. Besides, Meg's, Jack's, and MY grave are in that cemetery and if Elizabeth didn't try to kill me, why would someone have covered it up by mounting my fake headstone?!"

"I don't know," he paused, his lips curling with amusement. "I kissed you on an island during a swordfight?" I rolled my eyes, trying not to smirk.

"Yes! Can we stay on subject here?"

"Fine," Norry responded lazily. "So what do you want me to do?" he seemed entertained by the thought.

"I need a ship, and I need it tonight." He groaned.

"James, if anyone can help me, it's you. It's only you," I touched his hand in an act of desperation and he looked at me wearily, then at the hand with interest. He placed his on top of it and said softly,

"I'll do whatever I can. When can you be at the docks?"

I glanced at his hand and hastily removed my own, blushing. "Um, I have a party here I have to be at, but I can probably sneak away at ten. What do you think you're going to do?"

"I'll try to get use of my fastest ship, The Interceptor II."

"'There's no ship as can match The Interceptor.'" I replied with a smile. He looked confused, but I shrugged it off, with the old, 'Nevermind,'.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then," he said, rising. "Oh, and you may need this." He tossed a small pistol at me and I smiled approvingly. "Good luck," Norry finished.

"You too," I said, watching him walk to the door. "Oh, and Norry?" I murmured, following him.

He turned. Slowly raising my eyes again to his with a smirk, I kissed his cheek softly and whispered,

"Thank you so much, for everything."

He touched my cheek with mocking affection. "Anything for you, Lady McGallagher." I laughed as he departed then gasped, remembering that I should be in Room Alice at that exact moment. "Stupid running," I grunted, stuffing the pistol in my dress and performing the loathed action (running in this case) until I reached the elegant setting just in time to be announced.

The doors opened up right in front of me and I sauntered through, nodding and smiling. My eyes scanned the room. I saw all of the familiar faces: Sir Captain, Lady Charmagne, Nicholas Norrington, ((my stepfather for those who forgot his name. I'm one of you, lol)) Mira, and- wait. CRAP.

My eyebrows were furrowed in confused apprehension and I approached Adelaide.

"Where's-"

Captain interrupted my important question as he took my arm and led me to the little stage.

"Miss Elizabeth McGallagher: a dedicated employee, a beautiful woman, and wonderful friend. She will be greatly missed, but will be forever here in our hearts." He paused. "Well, let's not waste time with sentiment; she knows how we feel about her." Cheers went up around the room, most from people I didn't know at all, and I smiled uncomfortably. "Eat, drink and be merry in honor of this fabulous young lady." Applause surrounded me as I descended, and everyone hailed the painting on the wall.

I managed to catch a glimpse of my father's amused, satisfied expression and glared at him. He seemed pleased that he would be taking me away from this happiness soon. Joseph Captain released me to go drink his heart out, and I approached Nicholas with iron fists.

"Happy?"

"Very, darling. I'm finally getting you out of this pigpen." He scoffed at the jovial folks around us.

"You put me here," I replied indignantly.

"Darling," he said, trying to act surprised at my sudden rebellious attitude, "it was for your own good. I could not support you in my financial condition at the time."

"So you improved your financial condition by selling me into a business which degraded my very humanity?!" The man gripped my arm fiercely and whispered gruffly,

"Look, you're getting out of here alright? Be happy. Oh, and if you even think of running," he paused, bending me close to him and lowering his voice to a quiet intensity, "Think again." I quickly tore away. "I'm not afraid to end your existence." He finished.

"I know, one of your cronies already tried to kill me tonight. You never intended to keep me alive, and you thought you could cover it up with another "tragedy"! I said meanly.

His gaze wavered like lightning, then immediately flashed once again upon me. "Well, at least you know the truth."

"Not all of it,"

"Beg pardon?" he inquired, glaring at me with a new definition of loathing.

"How'd my mother really die in that first 'tragedy'? Everyone just mentions the 'massacre'! You were the only massacre!" I shot a dark look into his eyes and his temper merely increased.

"NOT true. Your mother did die in a massacre, and soon one of the pirates came back for you and tried to _kill _you, but _I _saved you, and this is the gratitude I get." He scoffed.

"What?" I breathed, remembering what the blacksmith had said about Will trying to kill me. "You were the other man…" I muttered.

"_You_ tried to kill me!" I said, fury welling up in me. "You were obeying Miss _Swann's_ orders weren't you? You were the 'good friend' she hired! Will tried to protect me by shooting you, but got me instead!"

"No, it was the other way around, I assure you. You're delusional. You yourself remembered this as the truth."

"Only because after you probably dragged me-"

"Eliza!" interrupted the alarmed Mira, grabbing my arm. "Come with me, hurry!"

"What is it?" I inquired impatiently. She did not reply, but proceeded to pull me out into the hallway. "What is going on? Where's Jason!?" I demanded once we were alone.

"We don't know! We can't find him anywhere, and I just ran to the graveyard and he's not there!"

"Who's 'we'?"

"'Laide and me!"

"I, 'Adelaide and I'," I corrected, but still frowning. "Well, without Jason, how are we going to-"

"I don't know!" she replied frantically. "We may need a new plan."

I sighed. "This is heavy." I stated, agitated. ((YAY! Back to the Future reference!))

"Yea," Mira panted.

"Alright, here's plan B." I said, determined.

"Already? Wow, that's a record!"

"Adel and I are getting out of here, not as planned, right now."

"Just you and Adel…?" Mira murmured sadly.

"Yes!" Mira's face turned pale. "Mira, you can't come with us," I said softly, holding her arms.

"Please!" she pleaded, tears shining in her black eyes. "I can't stay here any longer. I can do anything a sailor can do! My father was a seaman! Please, I don't know where you're going, just- just take me with you! Eliza, please!" She griped the skirts of my dress and began crying loudly. I looked at her despondent form shaking as it held onto me with all its might, as if that would save her.

I couldn't help but pity Mira, and my heart overruled my head. I lifted her face and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Alright," She hugged me tightly in gratitude and I said, "Call me Beth."

Mira and I discussed the new plan, which ended with, "Whatever happens, we meet back here in two minutes!", and she quickly scampered off to go tell Adelaide.


	14. Have a Seat or Get Shot

Chapter Thirteen: Have a Seat or Get Shot

Meanwhile, I had business of my own to attend to. I ran, of course, back to my room and decided I was going to need some amazing clothes to take with me to change into. I didn't have time right now. I found really cool black pants with a wrap around black skirt attached to them. ((Think "SWEET FEMALE NINJA"! sorry, I love this outfit. Lol I've drawn it like twenty times)). Then I grabbed a plain white, pirate shirt, which pleased me to own, the famous Christmas Tree Corset, and tossed the whole array on the bed. It looked amazing so I didn't care if it was fashionable or not. Oh, and I substituted my boots, into which I slipped my dagger, for my blue pumps. I figured it would be easier to run in.

Then I grabbed a knapsack and tossed my few precious belongings into it: Jack's Compass, the small box with Meggie's letter inside, and the clothes on the bed. I now wore the cute little key to the box around my neck and the gun in my shirt.

"I'm going to have to find some kind of weapon belt later to store this stuff. I can't be carrying bags everywhere!" I muttered angrily as I swept a black cape over my shoulders and hooked it across the front of my body. ((So…definitely picture female ninja…with Santa bag…LOL))

Soon I was running once again, back to the hallway where I had last seen Mira. She was there as I had told her to be, with Adel, waiting for their instructions.

"Go tell Captain to meet me in his cabin, and then wait for me outside. Get whatever provisions you need for a _very_ long journey. But nothing more than what I'm carrying." I said to Mira, who nodded, surveyed my baggage, and left immediately.

"And you-" I began again, turning to Adel, who stared at me, loving every minute of the suspenseful drama.

"I believe I know my assignment," she said suavely, flashing a wicked smile.

"Yea," I replied with a grimace. "You need to delay my stepfather as long as you can, then meet Mira outside Joseph's cabin and wait for me. You might have to leave wearing that so as not to be suspected."

"Hey, fine by me, you never know when a trained seductress may come in handy." She replied sardonically, and ran off.

I turned my attention to more personal matters, and hastily hurried to Captain's cabin. The door was once again unlocked.

"You'd think if he didn't want people in here he'd at least lock the door," I said, sneaking stealthily inside and setting my bag on the desk. I began rummaging through the desk drawer. I was searching for anything helpful and found several good things: another gun, money, a weapons belt, to which I attached my belongings, and fastened it around my waste, ((OK, I'm _really_ lucky!)) an interesting lady's brooch, which I wondered at, and-

"A lock of brown hair…" I breathed. I handled the romantic trifle delicately. It was just a little soft wavy thing, but it seemed to have a mysterious, ominous air to it, so I quickly set it down. I shoved my hand further into the drawer, and used my other free one to light the lamp. Soon my fingers took hold of a bound stack of papers, and I brought it to the light, curious as to what it was.

My thoughts trailed…my heart stopped beating…and that moment I didn't know which I felt more: shock or suspicion.

Just then the door reopened and Sir Captain entered, his booming voice demanding,

"What is going on? Mira said you were in 'desperate need'."

I stared at him in amazement. "I think you owe me an answer to that same question." I responded coldly, holding up the papers. His features contracted and he let out an awkward breath.

"Eliza, why did you-"

"_No!_" I interrupted viciously. "Why do _you_ have letters from _my_ mother?!"

He sighed. "You shouldn't be in here."

"And a lock of her_ hair_!" I shook my head slowly. "You're going to tell me what's going on, but I'll make my own assumption right now, then get an explanation for a history that _no one_ has told me any true side of!" No tears fell from my eyes, but my heart swelled with pain and my mouth was set firmly as I asked,

"Why didn't you tell me…father…?"

"Because he would have killed you." Captain said angrily. "He's still trying to kill you, so get out of here."

"I'm not leaving." I replied, snatching my gun out of my shirt and pointing at his head.

"You would shoot your own father…who's trying to help you?" he inquired quietly.

"Well, for the past eighteen years, I never knew you were my father, so why should the fact that I know now make any difference in whether or not I feel any guilt in killing you! I have so much hate inside me, hate I've had to hold in, gagged up and muffled. Do not think I am afraid to shoot you. _You_ should be very afraid, Captain. Or are you Mr. McGallagher?" My hands trembled and the gun shook in my hand.

"I am." He replied simply.

"Oh, the pieces come together. That's why my father sold me to _you, _because he knew that while I was under your supervision, you could be close to me, and he could be as far away as possible, yet still know where I was at all times! Did you stop him from killing me the first time?"

"It's a long story, Eliza."

"_My name is freaking Beth_." I said icily. "I'll make time for a long story, Mr. McGallagher. Have a seat." I gestured with the gun to a chair opposite mine in front of the desk. He didn't move.

"Have a seat, or get shot in the face."

My father sat.

"Tell me the whole story, then I'll leave you in peace, and you'll never have to see me again."

He looked at me despairingly. "I have made you this way,"

"No, _father_, _life_ made me this way. Life stinks and I'm learning it better every day. But we can sit and cry, which I have done, or we can do something to change it, which I am about to do. So if you'll just hurry up and tell me my past, then I'm going to go jump into the freaking well and change my life. SO SIR- please continue."

"I met your mother twenty years ago. It was in the prime of our lives and we were young and foolish. She was married to your father, Nicholas Norrington, but that did not stop our passion for each other." I raised a brow.

"Go on, this is very exciting." I mumbled.

"To make a long story short, there was one particular night when your father was out of town, which I _won't_ go into detail about, and well, let's just say that nine months later you were born. Your father was not pleased. He eventually found out that you were mine and not his, and vowed that he would make your life miserable until the day you died as part of his revenge."

"Part?"

"Part; the man is evil."

"True."

"Anyway, on your sixteenth birthday, your father said he wanted to make you a gypsy. He said, 'Oh, it'll make her happy, you'll get to be with her, she'll follow in Danielle's footsteps-'

"Danielle being my mother," I interrupted my real father's mocking impersonation of Nicholas.

"Yes, she was a gypsy before she married your father. Can you not interrupt?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sorry," I said switching the gun to my left hand, since my right hand was getting tired.

"But Danielle and I didn't want you to be a gypsy. She knew it was a cursed life and she wanted better for you. So, one fateful night, she snuck out of the house with you to visit me. She said she wanted me to take you away from Port Royal, somewhere where you could be safe from Nicholas' revenge. I could not agree; I could not leave her. Oh, by the way, Jason told me about your condition, the dreaded, 'I can't remember anything' disease, so I'll just keep going.

"The three of us argued all through the night when we had an unexpected visitor. Your stepfather showed up, much to our horror, with a gun. In the confusion of the moment, this is the best way I can remember it: he tried to shoot you, so I attempted to shoot him, but…your mother leaped in front of him and both of our shots killed her, both intended for another person. It was a terrible night.

"Nicholas made me agree to your enrollment as one of my employees, otherwise he would have me arrested for murder, and then take you into his custody and make your life miserable, which I stated before was his ever-present goal. Danielle was buried, and the city was under the impression that she had been viciously murdered the day before. The tale was eaten up by government officials who didn't want to investigate the case."

"And this entire time, I never knew that you were my father?"

"No…It was safer that way. The night Danielle died...the night I made that damned contract…your step-father had that tattoo sewn on your arm by Jason as a contract in case you tried to run. Well, you didn't just try, you succeeded that very night and no one heard from you for months, when the next famous murder attempt occurred. Your companions, I understand, were the pirates Megan Owen and Jack Sparrow-"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," I corrected, with a wistful smirk. ((is that possible?))

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he repeated, annoyed again. Well, after the first attempt to hang them, which I believe you helped abort, you were arrested. I was present at the hanging and saw the whole thing. I immediately knew it was you. I could tell by the fiery spirit." He smiled. I mirrored the action.

"I sprung you from prison and took you back to _The Gypsy_, but you had this weird disease again and didn't remember any of us, never recalled what happened. Of course, this was very convenient for Nicholas, so he never reminded you of your past, which is why I retell it in detail now.

"About five days passed, when pirates attacked the town and you escaped in the excitement. I didn't know where you fled at the time, but I heard the story later from your 'father'. You went to the blacksmith shop. Apparently, Nicholas found you there, talking with a young man who was one of the pirates. I actually found out a while later that it was the previous blacksmith, William Turner."

I re-focused my gaze on him, now entirely intrigued, but my father continued.

"Nicholas attempted to kill you, this time blaming it on his boss' orders, but the pirate shot you, I believe, by accident, intending to shoot Nicholas. Your step-father said, 'He seemed so distressed about it, I was sure he was a lover of hers.'" Captain frowned.

"Why did he tell you the truth?" I asked, ignoring my father's quiet prying.

"Because he had nothing to hide from me. I knew he wanted to kill you, so he felt no shame in telling me so. Anyway, the pirate fled, ashamed, and your step-father dragged you and your bleeding chest to me and said, 'Captain, I'll make you a deal. You raise this girl a gypsy like you promised, and I'll let her live.' What was I supposed to do, Eliz…Beth? I wanted to keep you alive, and your stepfather didn't. It was pretty simple.

"So I agreed once more to take you under my wing as a stranger to you. Nicholas told me that if I let on that you were my offspring he'd kill you. That was basically the way he kept me on a chain all these years, putting you in danger and keeping you there. And now he's done it again. Oh, but I'm getting off track! Anyway, I went to the blacksmith shop myself soon after to pick up my repaired sword, and that's when I found that box you're holding…stained with your blood. Ever since, you've been here, training and working, and finally retiring to go be your father's slave. Well, I'm assuming that, but I believe it a fair assumption."


	15. Disaster, Degredation, and Devastation

Chapter Fourteen: Disaster, Degradation, and Devastation

"Unbelievable," I whispered, shoving the larger gun back into its holster on my sweet weapons belt, and placing the little one given to me by Norry back in its proper place: inside my dress.

"That's the end of the story for now. Would you like to tell me your part of it? I have a feeling something strange is working under the surface here." He finished, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes, something is going on, but we don't have much-"

Something outside the door interrupted our conversation: a piercing shriek which I recognized to have been uttered by Adelaide's strained vocal chords.

"Time," I finished, hastily snatching my bundle (with only clothes in it now), and opening the door. "Adel?!" I ran down the hall with Captain shouting after me, "stop, come back, wait," things of that nature.

"ADELAIDE!!" I screamed, when-

"QUIET!" a male voice demanded harshly, placing a firm hand over my mouth and dragging me down into the galley. I struggled fiercely then was suddenly released. I turned around.

"Nicholas."

"Darling, I'm afraid the jig is up." My stepfather replied, his lazy eyes twinkling.

I stared at him in awe. What did that mean? He stepped towards me in such an intimidating, determined way, that I instinctively fell backwards. ((The determined step! Lol Meggie…)) He smirked as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to my feet.

"It's over. You're coming with me."

"No!" I screamed, scratching and kicking like a feline as the man proceeded to drag up the stairs and down the hallway to the main deck.

"Why can't you just surrender gracefully?" He sighed, and grunted as I kicked him in the back of his leg. "You did always have to do things the hard way…and now your ship is discovered! You really think that with a name like _'The Gypsy'_, the authorities wouldn't eventually catch on?"

"You told them!" I spat furiously. Dark wet splotches appeared on my blue dress as soon as we were underneath the black sky. My hazel eyes scorched like fiery coals as I looked upon the fatal tragedy. A platoon of soldiers surrounded us, waiting for orders from my stepfather.

"You did this?!" I stammered, glancing up at him.

His grip on me tightened uncomfortably as he replied. It almost felt like he was feeling me over, but that also could have been because I was squirming so much. "What? You're not happy to be free from this pigpen?" Mr. Norrington jeered, laughing.

"Nicholas!" Shouted an angry voice which now ascended to the main deck. "Unhand my daughter."

"What?!" he seemed astonished.

"She knows the truth." Captain replied.

"Oh, so you finally decided to forfeit her life; that makes my job so much easier."

"She had a gun pointed at my head and said she'd kill me if I didn't tell her. I didn't have a choice." He finished smugly. Norrington smirked. ((Note: Not Norry lol))

"That doesn't change our deal though, does it?" he barked, glaring at my father. Turning to the redcoats he added,

"Please seize this grotesque human being." The soldiers captured my father and held him fast.

"No! Captain!" I screeched, my voice growing hoarse. Nicholas seemed pleased by my distress and decided to drop the blow I had been dreading.

"Seize them all! Search the ship, they're all gypsies! But my servant, of course, was not involved." He finished, fiddling with my hair, amused. I looked up at him in confused dismay.

"Your servant?! JERK!" I exclaimed, appalled at the very thought of living in such a state with such a man. Soon, Mira and Adelaide were dragged out, along with all the other gypsies. I had failed. What was I going to tell Meg when I got to heaven? ((I'm still hoping lol)) _Well, sorry, Meg, I got caught, but hey, I tried, right?_ NO. I would not say that. This game was still on.

"Let go of me, you [mur-her!!" I demanded.

"Darling, the language, please refrain." He said calmly, tossing me into the arms of some random soldier standing by and waltzing up to Adelaide.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, wasn't it, darling? You did a very good job; I'm thoroughly impressed." He cooed, eyeing her with approval

"You disgust me. I hate you. Step away now." She hissed very rhythmically.

"Oh, I'm not so favorable now, eh? I hope you're not as cruel to the guards as you were to me," he finished mockingly. Adel lurched forward in order to beat the crap out of him, but her captors held her back.

"Let me at him! I'm gonna kill that son of a [lovely female dog!" she growled, still struggling. He stepped back with a hurt smile.

"Good heavens, these young ladies and their language!" Nicholas said in a sarcastic tone. As he began to approach me again, I crushed the heel of the soldier holding me and he let out a very loud grunt of pain. Finally free, I quickly pulled my gun out of the holster and cocked it, pointing straight at Nicholas Norrington's forehead.

He stared at me, surprised, yet somehow relaxed.

"Release the gypsies!" I commanded the soldiers. "Put down your rifles. Now." The redcoats around me looked bewildered, and glanced from me, holding the gun, to Nicholas.

"Do it, or I'll blow his brains all over the deck!"

"Don't listen to her. She's just trying to play warrior princess. You always loved to play that game when you were little. Didn't she, Joseph?" My stepfather inquired, turning to him with a pleased smile.

Joseph hung his head.

"Oh, that's right…you wouldn't know." The cruel man finished.

"Leave my father alone, Nicholas! I _will_ shoot you!"

Our serious glares fixed upon each other, each with exceptional loathing and disdain.

"Then shoot me, Eliza." He whispered, with such a strange tone of emotion that my resolution faltered.

I furrowed my brow in confusion, and the gun in my hand began to shake. I suddenly thought of what would happen if I did shoot him. The redcoats would capture me, and there's never a guarantee that someone's going to bust you from prison. And if I was in prison…I couldn't save Meg.

"Kill him!" Adelaide screamed above the unbearable silence.

"She can't." My stepfather announced, smirking at me. "She has too big a heart…just like her mother."

"Damn you, Nicholas!" bellowed Captain, and the rest of the gypsies began to shout and struggle. But Nicholas ignored.

"Commodore!" yelled the hateful creature, calling a young man with an amazing hat to his side.

"Sir,"

"Disarm this young woman please," he paused, "by whatever means necessary."

I stuck out my tongue maliciously as the commodore looked at me and smirked.

"Yes, sir,"

"If I were you, I would think twice before stepping any closer." I shifted the gun over to his head. But instead of obeying, he swiftly lunged forward and knocked the gun out of my hand. Adelaide smacked her forehead. ((YAY! Beth reference! Lol))

"Crap!" I muttered, blushing with shame.

I ran after it, but the young man grabbed me about the waist and the battle began. Captain began yelling threats and curses to Nicholas as the commodore proceeded to pin me on the deck.

"Get off[mur-her!" I demanded, as he sat on top of me. A disgusting procedure ensued which I will not describe for fear of traumatizing the readers, and myself for that matter. ((I think I used to have this part in here, but it was seriously grotesque so yeah, I don't want it up here. XD if you want to read it, send me a private message…but then I'll just think you're weird. Lol))

"That's enough," my stepfather said sternly, trying not to smile. The commodore grabbed at me rudely, and lifted me to a standing position.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking at me sympathetically.

"No you're not," I replied, rolling my eyes and glaring at him.

"You're right, I'm not." He said, breaking into a smile. I gasped, astonished that he actually admitted it. Throwing me abruptly into the arms of Nicholas, the commodore returned to his platoon and the captured gypsies.

The rain stopped, and now the dark night sky simply hung over our heads like the clouds of despondency in our minds. We couldn't see a way out. At this point, I saw no hope, only a resolution which I had no idea how to accomplish: MUST ESCAPE!!!

"Commodore, take these criminals away," Mr. Norrington said calmly, as he smiled to my father and then quickly dragged me away so I did not my friends' abduction. I would have given worlds to go back to that day when my brother told me I should take karate so I could defend myself against creepy guys. Mira, Adelaide, and my father were now all going to be thrown into prison and then probably killed. And it was my fault. Why hadn't I just left when I had the chance? And where the heck was Jason?!

We were now in the street, and now that it was just Nicholas and I, I decided to bring up the topic.

"What did you do with Jason?" I asked icily.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen the boy all day."

"What! You expect me to believe that? Tell me where he is!" I barked as Nicholas pulled me by the arm to his carriage.

"I told you, I don't know where he is. It is a pity though that he managed to miss the party." He replied, smirking.

I turned abruptly to him, saying nothing, but my burning eyes and my compressed lips conveyed my loathing. Lifting my free hand, I slapped him across the face. Nicholas reeled a little from the shock, but did not release my arm. Instead, he jerked me close to him, and breathed into my scowling face,

"You'll regret that, you damned wench." Then his face relaxed, and his eyes trailed over my features. I suddenly feared that imperceptible gaze.

"Don't look at me like that," I whispered pathetically, struggling. He gripped my arms and pressed me up against the carriage and scoffed.

"You're not my spawn. I can look at you any way I like."

Nicholas opened the carriage door and thrust me inside.

I finally realized in that dismal moment, that there was nowhere to run. So after my stepfather locked me in his carriage, I bowed my head and wept.

"What have I done?" I whispered. I fell over in despairing agony and let the tears ruin the carriage seat. In fact, I cried more than normal just for that very purpose. I had a new goal: to kill my stepfather. But how? Patience, of course. But I didn't have my weapons. I didn't have the compass. I had failed Meg. Now I was just plain angry. All that was left was to do was simply wait for the opportune moment to strike.


	16. Never Die a Coward

Chapter Fifteen: Never Die a Coward

The next morning, a Monday, I believe, I woke up with a severe headache and lots of bruises on my arms. My eyes opened slowly, dreading that some new disaster had befallen me. I glanced around and noticed my cloak on the ground. Apparently I had slept on top of it.

"Nope…still the same disaster," I muttered sardonically. The night before, Nicholas had thrown me into a cellar upstairs, reeking with mildew, dirt, and blood. Apparently I wasn't the first person my stepfather had been hired to kill. But I didn't think he was an assassin…

I stood, eyeing the rusty wooden door stubbornly, then running towards it with a-

CRASH!

"Note to self: never run into doors," I said, rolling my eyes. I proceeded to pound the rotten wood with my fists and knees, not really caring about the pain anymore. In my mind I had one of two options: escape or die. I knew Nicholas was going to slay me, or, at the very best, let me live shut up in this room for the rest of my days until I starved, neither of which were good options.

"I don't have any options!" I exploded, sliding down against the door in agony. "What am I supposed to do?!" ((YAY! 'Lost' reference! Go Locke!))

Suddenly, the door swung open, knocking the wind out of me as I landed on the cold floor. Despite the shock, I quickly turned around, knowing whom I'd have the pleasure of glaring upon.

"Good morning," Nicholas Norrington said cheerfully, grinning cruelly as he admired my disgruntled form.

"I wish I could say the same," My sharp tone merely amused him, and, as I stood up, he replied,

"Stay down in the mud where you belong." He growled fiercely, giving me a quick shove that sent me sprawling. Nicholas smiled. I groaned, yet still managed to spit on his polished boots. The beastly man then kicked me in the chest, and I decided to just lie on the ground for a while.

"I'll be back in an hour with my equipment." He said calmly. I lifted my head bravely.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked, glaring. ((YAY! I spat and glared!))

"I do my best work after breakfast," he responded simply, exiting.

"He gets breakfast…" I mumbled, still laying on the ground as my stomach complained to me. ((Beth's stomach: FEED ME, FEED ME!!)) The pungent stench of death filled my nostrils as I inhaled deeply. Slowly managing to stand, I felt the air thicken around me. It was cold, yet somehow steaming. Suddenly I noticed a small window on the wall opposite the window and stumbled to it. Outside was Port Royal, for miles and miles.

"This tower must face the city." I concluded, narrowing my gaze on the structure of the window, which I now was pounding in mad attempts to break. It was so small though, I couldn't use any decent methods. Even if I managed to open it, there was no way my butt was going to fit. To top it all off, I was in a _cellar, _and scaling the walls of mid-18th century buildings was probably not wise.

"[DARN IT!" I exploded, beginning to pace maniacally. "I've got to get out of here…" Glancing over at the window again, I noticed that it had a latch.

"Figures." I ran to it again, undoing the latch and immediately the window swung open on its own. Surprisingly, it was not the stupidest thing that had ever happened to me ((that real event is not going to be elaborated on. Just know that it involved: hide and seek, me, and a narrow laundry shoot.)) I poked my head outside and surveyed the danger. About fifteen feet below was the roof of another part of the house, and then a very long jump to the ground below.

Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath, and shoved my upper body through the whole. Victory seemed to be mine when-

"NO, oh nonononono! Not- good!" I found myself in a very Pooh-Bear situation. The only difference was that he had about a two foot tumble onto fluffy grass after he managed to get through…while I had a 15 foot death drop onto a roof. Oh well, there was nothing else for it.

"Escape or die," I grunted, pushing and pulling and kicking my legs to try to wiggle free. It took less effort then I expected, and I suddenly found myself hanging for dear life onto the window sill after flipping over. My breaths were short, and to the point: staying alive. Otherwise, I was completely silent as I lowered my gaze onto the roof below. _Escape _and_ die, _I thought sardonically

I said a quiet prayer and cried for a while, then let go, landing with a loud 'THUNK'. But at least I had remembered to break my fall with my head. ((lol I am so totally coordinated)) I grimaced, knowing that almost everyone in the house was probably alerted by now. There wasn't much time.

I crawled carefully to the edge of the roof, and jumped! Again, not the stupidest thing I've ever done, but pretty darn close. The grass helped me not get any scratches, but apart from that I was in incredulous pain. As I lay, groaning miserably on the green bed, I heard a shrill shriek from inside the house, soon followed by an angry, 'SHE WHAT?', and my head popped up, very startled.

"Must- get- up!" I winced and hissed with each movement. But as I attempted to stand, I became unusually dizzy, and fell over. Suddenly, a shocking, tightening pain around my neck caused a tremulous sensation of fear to run through my entire body and my face to begin burning and drip with sweat. I couldn't breathe.

"Stupid girl!" bellowed a gruff, ferocious voice above me. I grabbed at what felt like a chord around my throat maniacally, but it merely seemed to tighten. "Did you really think you'd escape?" I gasped as I felt my body jerked back by the chord to a sitting position. Then to my great surprise and relief, I was released.

Choking, and gasping for air, I focused my blurry vision on Nicholas, who stood a few feet away with a whip in his hand. _I need to learn how to use one of those_, I noted with inner mirth.

"You know how to use a whip?" I inquired after I had gotten comfortable with inhaling and exhaling again.

"I've mastered the art since childhood," he replied smoothly with a frightening smile, as, with a simple flick of his wrist, he commanded the black chord to coil around my arm. I looked at it intently as he withdrew it like a serpent, going back to its den after devouring an innocent mouse.

"That's convenient for you," I mumbled bitterly, rubbing my arm. I realized any such comment was unwise when I felt a stinging stripe zip across my shoulder. I hissed from the shocking burn as I glanced down and noticed the sleeve of my dress slit down the middle.

"Ow."

"Painful, isn't it?"

"If I admit it, will you not do it again?" I asked, glancing up at him with half open eyes. It was necessary to squint with the bright sun overhead. The lash fell upon my other sleeve, resulting in the same effect. I reeled, although still sitting, from the slightly harsher blow, but managed to swing around and come back to the same position and glare.

"Don't give me that, your dress looks so much more flattering now," he smiled. I flashed a haughty smirk.

"I don't know, with the new improvements it might look better on you."

One straight slash to the front of my chest made me cry out, and now the three wounds bled freely, making an interesting pattern on my dress. I looked up at him with such loathing, I was sure he knew that I wanted to kill him. But I feared he would beat me to the punch in that area.

"Cross over your hands and hold them up," he commanded, smiling in response to my continuous hateful looks. I obeyed, holding my crossed hands out in front of me and breathing heavily. Nicholas wrapped the whip around my hands, fastening them together tightly. I glanced down at them awkwardly then suddenly felt my whole body lurch forward with a single pull.

"Get up and follow me," Nicholas spoke again, his melodic voice sounded, building with more anger. I stood and followed clumsily, more being tugged along by the whip. Once inside, he led me upstairs to the cellar and flung me to he ground.

_This is it…_I thought. _This is the end._ The whip released my purple hands and slid back to the floor by its master. I decided if I was going to be beaten to death, I would put up a heck of a fight in the process, so I quickly pushed myself up and waited for the next blow. It came, the black leather slicing through the skirt of my dress to my thigh. The detached piece of blue cloth hung, adding an interesting tone of 'begger' to my scanty outfit. I glanced down at it and a thought came to me, so, despite however annoying and against my stylish side it was to leave it there, I did.

The cellar was big enough for me to run for my life, and if I was in just the right spot, I could avoid being slashed. And so, the chase began. With a wild shriek, I scampered and spun, dodging as much as I could the serpent as it struck, again and again. But of course, I had to get hit sometimes. The strike cut open the back of my dress, making a nice bleeding wound on my bare skin. I staggered from the stinging pain and fell back against the wall, which merely reinforced the agony.

Nicholas spotted my weakness and saw his moment of revenge had come. Approaching me rapidly, he thrashed me like a dog, every blow ripping away at my dress and causing excruciating pain. I fell.

Lying face down on the ground, I screamed, "Stop it! Please!" My courage failed, and I began to plead for anything but more stripes. Nicholas bent down next to me and, taking hold of my loose hair, lifted my head, forcing me to look at him.

"You've had this coming all your life, Eliza. Why should I show you mercy now?" he asked, staring intensely into my eyes again like last night. I trembled, and made every attempt to look away.

"What is it about my eyes that frightens you so?" his mocking laughter filled the small chamber as he dropped my head and rolled me over. I didn't reply, just simply stared past him and swallowed. As he stood up he continued.

"You are so much like your mother: strong, beautiful, enduring, fearless. But I will point out your weakness, my dear, a different one from your mother: You don't know when you've lost. You think that either pleading for mercy or remaining stubbornly silent will save you? You're mine, body and spirit, and I swear if it's the last thing I do, I will crush you."

He began pacing around, but my eyes stayed fixed upon a particularly interesting bug on the window.

"You will be a challenge, but one, I must admit, I am sincerely looking forward to."

I immediately made attempts to cover myself with the shredded blue cloth on me and sat up. "You're disgusting!" I spat.

"And you're very foolish," he snapped. "You should know that any resistance from you and your [darned morals will have just consequences." He finished, flourishing his whip.

"I don't care." I replied sternly. "You're my stepfather, and any sort of design you have in keeping me here is gross, not to mention heathen. How old are you anyway?"

"I'll be forty in a week," He said lazily, turning to face me.

"Only forty?! Dang, what happened to your face, then?" I asked, standing up. He quickly attacked me with a backhanded smack to my face, and I staggered.

"Listen you," he began, grabbing my arms and pressing me forcefully into the wall, "Let's get one thing straightened out: my way is the only way that matters now. You do what I say and you live, or you don't and you die. Choose." My insipid gaze contrasted his focused eyes. I shook my head, pressing my lips together firmly.

"No. Never. I don't care how you hurt me, I will not-"

"Not even to save Meg?" he murmured, stroking my curls. My breath contracted in shock, and I became steadily more nervous as his hands trailed down my arms.

"Who's Meg?" I asked quietly, pretending to be confused. I had to seem as if there was no blackmail to use against me. Unfortunately, that was not going well.

"Oh, darling, I know all about your little adventures. I was surprised to hear what a lively and dangerous girl you used to be." He replied. I winced as he began toying with the torn pieces of my dress.

"Where's that girl?" He cooed, petting me uncomfortably. ((sings Where's the girl? Where's the girl with that blaze in her eyes? Lol Meggie, that's my tribute to Terrence Mann))

"[Darn Swann!" I cursed, breathing heavily again. I was scared. Who knew how far this man was willing to go?

"Remove your hands," I requested calmly, holding back the fury that was festering inside me like a rolling snowball with every caressing touch. He seemed amused by this and said,

"At least you asked nicely."

"Sir-" I began more forcefully, but then paused, realizing politeness was not going to get through to him. "Back off, you [mur-her!" I yelled, kicking him away, yet wincing from the pain moving caused my wounds. I frantically rubbed my arms and neck, wiping away the remnants of his hands.

"You are annoyingly obdurate. I thought I made it clear to you that I will kill you if you don't obey me."

"Well, so be it. I don't obey you. What's more, I defy you." Tears of fear threatened to break down my sternness. "If I die, at least I won't _feel_ whatever you do with my body afterwards." I replied, running towards him and punching him in the face. That was my moment of glory, after that, it pretty much went down-hill.

He quickly recovered and, throwing his whip to the ground ferociously, lurched for my running form and, taking hold of me, threw my body against the wall.

My head spun, shattered by hitting the wall so harshly. I couldn't see very well, so I had no idea when Nicholas came up to me and repeatedly beat me in the face. I cried out in pain and collapsed on the floor. Once on the ground, he proceeded to kick me in the gut, the chest, and then crushed the side of my head with his heel, causing it to bleed slightly.

I felt my energy drain from my body as my blood drained through my wounds. But I would not plead, I would not beg. If this was the end, I would not die a coward.

Suddenly, I sensed a gun being pressed into my temple, and I realized Nicholas was sitting right by me.

"Goodbye, Eliza." He whispered, smiling smugly. "Revenge is sweeter than I thought."

At this comment, my pride overcame my excruciating pain, and in one swift movement, I tore away the piece of blue cloth hanging from my dress near me, wrapped it like a rope around Nicholas' neck, and pulled with all my strength. I'm Irish and Norwegian, so yea, that was guaranteed to be painful. Go Vikings!

He had been so absorbed in triumphantly killing me that it took him a second to realize what I was actually doing. But once I was squeezing the life out of him, the man dropped the gun and his face began to swell as mine had when he strangled me with his whip.

"Painful, isn't it?" I whispered, gritting my teeth and narrowing my eyes on his red face. His hands gripped around mine, but I would not release. Unfortunately, after about thirty more seconds of this epic struggle, the sweat on my hands made me begin to lose my hold on the cloth. My eyes widened, and Nicholas smelled my fear. He quickly pried my hands off the 'rope', and both of us fell back.

After he had recovered, which once again was a very small period of time, he seized the pistol on the ground and proceeded to hit me with it, to the point where I was just screaming to block out the repetitious sound of metal slamming upon my bones and flesh.

Just then, one of the most ridiculously not probable opportune moments I had ever witnessed saved my life. The door _exploded_, and through the smoke and burning wood ran in the burly form of Joseph Captain, holding a rifle.

"How'd he blow up the door?" I mouthed, for my voice was so hoarse from screaming.

"Nicholas, I see you've completed your revenge," Captain bellowed, approaching him and smacking him in the face.

"Not by half," replied Mr. Norrington, smirking. "Your daughter and I were actually having a very pleasurable time until you barged in." He hit my father in the face with the gun and my eyes flashed with indignation. My eyes were basically the only emotion I could convey, with the muscles in my face taking too much effort to use.

Captain acted undaunted by the blow. "Listen, you miserable _cad_, I'm not going to make a big speech about my revenge upon you like you did that night Eliza ran away." he glanced over at me pityingly then focused malicious eyes upon his adversary…well, _our_ adversary. "But," he continued, "you've made my family's life miserable and you murdered Danielle. So I do want you to know that this is about to be the happiest moment of my life."

"Well, that at least shows us how pathetic your existence is," Nicholas responded, "And your daughter's." he finished, giving me a nice kick in the shoulder. I groaned. Joseph cocked the rifle and aimed it at Nicholas' head, with the same expression I wore last night when I did the same thing.

"I have told you from the day that you said you liked 'the look of her' that I would kill you if you touched my daughter." He said strongly, looking over at me again. "I can easily see that you've done more than enough of that. So now you die."

There was a moment of silence in which I fainted. No matter how much I wish I could have witnessed Nicholas' brutal dissection, it was about time to take a break from the action.


	17. What Now?

**Thank you, everyone for your reviews! I am uploading another chapter to entice your reviewing palatte...um, nevermind. Anywhosit, for all the Norry/Beth fans out there, this one's for you! Enjoy and please: Read and Review, not Read and Run! Thank you!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: What Now?

When I awoke several hours later, I was surprised to see two women in aprons standing over me with wet rags and hot water basins. I gathered immediately that I was lying on a soft bed, with feather pillows and all. My eyelids closed slowly, resting themselves, but my voice had returned.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"It's alright, Miss. You're in good hands now," one of them replied, pressing a rag to my shoulder over a large stripe. I winced. The other ran off as soon as I opened my eyes, and soon returned with one of the men I had been hoping to see.

"May I come in?" Admiral Norrington inquired softly, knocking on the open door.

"Yes, sir," replied the woman next to me. "She's finally awakened, and she seems alright."

"Thank you, Cecelia. Might I have a moment alone with this young woman?" he looked at me pityingly.

"Certainly," replied Cecelia, smiling at me then exiting with her friend.

Norry sat down gently next to me and picked up one of the cloths himself. Wetting it in the basin, he gently wiped my face and neck.

"Your father told me what happened." He said sweetly.

"Where is he?"

"He went down to the jail to pick up your things from one of your friends there. But he said he would be back as soon as he could."

"I can't stay here, Elizabeth will find me." I objected, raising myself and groaning with dizziness.

"Lay down, you're still too weak." Norrington grasped my hand in his and once again that tingly feeling raced through me as I lay back down. "Elizabeth is out this morning with her father and won't be back until luncheon."

"But I am putting you at risk. She will not be pleased if she finds out."

He smirked, replying,

"Beth, my maids are sworn to secrecy." I chuckled slightly.

"It sounds nice when you say it,"

"Say what?" he inquired, looking into my face with curiosity.

"My name," I smiled faintly.

He mirrored the action, staring down at me. But as his kind eyes trailed over my shredded clothes and skin his expression soured with anger.

"What kind of disgusting man would do this to you?"

"He was disgusting," I echoed, a trace of horror flickering in my eyes.

"You're trembling," he murmured, reaching for my other hand, now holding both. I again wondered just what level of affection he felt towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," I breathed. "Just…."

"Beth," he began, staring at me intently, "What _happened_?"

My eyes intensified as I remembered the grotesque scene.

"He hurt me." I stated insipidly. "That's all I will say right now."

Norrington sighed.

"I'm so sorry,"

His voice was so tender, I couldn't hold back my emotion, and I began to weep convulsively. The bewildered man, not knowing what to do, followed instinct. Lifting me up, he cradled my frame in his arms. We sat in that position for about twenty seconds, when I recoiled, feeling like a baby.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, lying back down.

"No, its fine, I understand."

"You do?" I asked skeptically. I can't imagine that Norry knew what it was like to be man-handled.

"Well, not literally, but I can imagine that must have been, um, horrible." He finished awkwardly, laying a hand on my arm.

"Yes, but at least it's over now…and you're here."

He smiled. "Beth, I will always be here." In the moment of silence that followed, I suddenly felt deeply drawn my second cousin, ((had to make it clear again. Lol SECOND SECOND!!)) and a warm feeling surged inside me like drinking a hot Starbucks© white mocha during a winter storm.

"Norry, I," I began tentatively. "I think I-"

"Yes?" he whispered, leaning towards me.

"I…thank you," he backed away, seeming confused.

Just then, the door swung upon, revealing the perplexed face of my father, who hastened to my bed-side."

"Eliza!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hand. Norry slowly moved his off my arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. What happened to…_him_?" I asked seriously. My father groaned.

"He escaped, and I had to let him go so you could get some help." He smiled wistfully. I grimaced and moaned. Turning to Norry he added,

"Admiral Norrington, how can I begin to thank you?"

"There's no need, sir. It was good of you to bring her here." Norry replied, smiling at me.

"Oh, Eliza-

"Captain…" I interrupted, "Dad, can you call me Beth?"

The man's eyes moistened when I addressed him for the first time by his proper title, and he was overcome with emotion. He took hold of me and simply hugged me. James smiled at the touching scene.

After he sat up again, he said,

"Well, _Beth_, I have your things from Adelaide, who heroically snatched them last night: your bag…with um," he paused, opening it, "clothes, and your weapons belt.

The moment my eyes met Jack's compass, I squealed with relief, and reached for the stuff.

"Yay!" I exclaimed quietly, hugging my treasures, including my sweet outfit.

"Now that you have some clothes, I'll arrange for Cecelia and Margaret to help you out of those rags," Norrington added.

"I can dress myself, Norry." I retorted jovially. Everything seemed to be turning out for the best, except for one thing.

"Where are Adelaide, Mira, and the rest of the gypsies?"

"In prison, but the guards let me visit because they didn't recognize me. Oh, and you're friend the Commodore was there." Captain supplied.

I frowned, instinctively covering myself with my arms the moment I heard his name.

"Commodore Avery?" James asked suspiciously.

Captain nodded to him.

"I never liked that man," he finished, mirroring my expression of disdain.

"So…what now?" I inquired of my father.

"Well, now you get dressed, then we go free the gypsies, and get you, Adelaide, Mira and I get out of this town."

"And I'll secure the Interceptor II." Norry butted in again. I smiled.

"Thank you, James." My happy face faded. Captain's list of supposed refugees was missing someone.

"Dad," I began, very worried. "Did anyone ever find Jason?"

He looked upon me sympathetically and murmured, "I haven't seen him, I don't know. I'm sorry, dear."

I sniffed, stifling the tears that threatened me again. But unfortunately, once again, my emotions were about to be the least of my problems.

Immediately an annoying female voice was heard in the hallway, and James, Joseph, and I all looked to the door, horrified.

"Oh no," Norry muttered.

I gave him a mean look. "You said she'd be out 'till lunch!"

"That's what she told me!" Norry rebutted in a hushed voice.

"As I learned from Beth's stepfather, men should never believe anything that their wives say." added my father sardonically.

"What are we gonna' do?!" I whispered, alarmed.

"I'll distract her; you get dressed and hop out that window." I looked at him, shocked. "What?" he asked.

"You said the word, 'hop'." I replied, smirking. He rolled his eyes and darted towards the door. A few seconds later we heard,

"Elizabeth, darling, how was your meeting with your father?"

"Very good, darling, we had a wonderful time."

"Good, excellent."

"Is someone in the bedroom?"

"No! Don't be silly."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, dear, go downstairs, I have a surprise for you."

"Alright…"

Meanwhile, in the bedroom:

"Dear, hurry up!"

"I don't want to change in front of you!" I snapped, grabbing my Santa Bag and diving below the edge of the bed on the opposite side.

"I'm your father," he sighed. "I've seen you up and down and all around, now do it!"

I gasped, and stood up awkwardly. I quickly threw on the clothes and weapons belt, and was soon running around, unusually panicked.

"Where's my cape?!"

"Here," he said, handing it to me. I hooked it in the front.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked, smirking, and spinning in my Sweet Female Ninja apparel.

"Like a gypsy," he stated with disapproval.

"Well, that's what I am!" I was running to the window, when Norry burst in. I almost screamed from surprise, but refrained.

"Alright," he started, approaching me. "Here's the plan: you and your friends meet me at the docks as soon as the sun sets and we will board the Interceptor II." I turned away with a nod, but he grabbed my arm.

"Try to get there alive," he whispered softly. I smiled.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Eliza- _Beth_! Let's go!" demanded my father after opening the window. Norry and I hugged then I ran towards the opening and flung my body through. Thank God it was only about five feet to the ground otherwise I would have been totally screwed. Captain soon followed a little more wisely, landing with a roll. Soon we both kicked up our heels and ran as fast as we could away from danger. Once out of the suburban, I asked,

"So is Nicholas still trying to kill me?"

"Yes, but hopefully we'll avoid being shot down by his assassin friends." Captain replied sarcastically.

"Great…so where are we heading now?"

"To the jail. The gypsies need to be released, and then you, Lady Charmagne, Mira and I will plan our course for whatever this mission is that you have to do."

I looked at him curiously.

"Oh, Adelaide told me about it last night."

"Ah," I responded absentmindedly. I was still distraught about Jason.

"Did you tell them that you are my father?"

"Yes."

"Oh…cool…" I shifted my eyes awkwardly, not knowing if that was the proper response.


	18. Reunited

**Amazingly grateful thank-yous to ScarletRosePetal for her many fantabulous reviews! I dub you my #1 fan!!!! And now, here's the next chappie! R&R please!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Reunited

We continued on our way inconspicuously until we arrived at the familiar black, cold building that I recognized from my visit in Curse of the Black Pearl times.

Joseph approached the door calmly, with me following closely behind, and pounded on it three times. It appeared to open immediately afterwards, revealing a soldier who blocked our entering.

"My sister and I are here to visit the gypsies," Captain said, placing at arm around me protectively. I glanced at him weirdly then offered a noticeable smile to the guard, who raised a brow.

"Do you have a visitor's pass?"

"What?" I asked, looking at him innocently.

"Oh, of course we do!" Captain interrupted, searching his pockets. "Ah, here it is," he said, pulling out instead a clenched fist, and punching the man. He swiftly stepped over his body, as did I, and we shut the redcoat out as we closed the door.

"That's one heck of a visitor's pass," I muttered approvingly.

"Quiet, we're not through yet."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady." He smirked. I sighed.

"Fine, what's next?" I asked, peaking around the corner and spotting two more soldiers.

"Now we go over to them, and you follow my lead."

"Dang it!"

Captain sauntered down the stairs, and I followed as casually as possible.

"What is it you need, sir?" asked one of the soldiers, turning around and approaching Captain. Joseph immediately pulled out his gun and said calmly, yet sternly,

"Release the gypsies,"

Suddenly, a door on the opposite wall opened, and an all-too-well familiar face peered through and smirked.

"What seems to be the problem, my good man?" he asked, stepping out into full view and suavely sliding over to us. I hid myself behind Captain as he repeated his demand and moved the gun over to the new man's direction.

"Release the gypsies. It's really quite simple."

"Simple, yet I'm afraid you're outnumbered three to two. So sorry." hissed Commodore Avery. Captain said nothing, just flicked out another gun and, with one in each hand, shot the two soldiers in front of us. I gasped, and quickly covered my mouth.

"Well, that's a shame!" the commodore exclaimed with a fake sigh.

"_Kill_ _the [mur-her!_" I whispered angrily to my father.

"I know that dirty mouth anywhere!' exclaimed Avery, who tilted his head and managed to see me. "How are you, my dear?"

"Suddenly a lot worse," I replied sardonically, glaring at him.

"This does not concern her." snapped my father. "Now you're outnumbered two to one. Release them."

"Very well," replied Avery, jauntily hastening to the other end of the prison, where a packed, boisterous cell awaited him. They jeered as he opened the door and Adelaide slapped him in the face.

"We can't let him go free!" I yelled to the free gypsies, smirking. Commodore Avery shot a wicked, angry glance at me as the gypsies threw him in the cell and locked it.

"Huzzah!" they exclaimed. ((Lol Had to))

I laughed as I shook my head at Nicholas, but refrained from killing him then and there.

Among the jubilant chatter of the crowd, I heard,

"Beth!"

I ran towards the repetitious cry, and soon found Adelaide. We hugged and I winced. She noted my wounds and muttered,

"Obviously the marvelous works of Nicholas Norrington. Did you guys kill him?" she directed to my father. He shook his head.

"Dang it!" said she reproachfully.

Suddenly, there was an odd, forceful banging at the door Commodore Avery had entered from.

"There must be another soldier in the room." stated Adelaide, eyeing the ominous door.

The pounding merely increased, intensifying the otherwise utter silence that ensued amongst the gypsies. Captain turned to Commodore Avery and, holding out his hand, said,

"Keys?"

"Fine." mumbled Avery, handing them over. Captain then approached the door calmly, and opened it. Immediately, the gypsies began cheering, and as they crowded around the missing hero, I stood speechless.

"Jason!" Adelaide squealed, running to him.

"Adelaide!" he hugged her. "Where's Beth?" he inquired frantically. Adelaide turned around, jokingly dejected, and pointed to my general vicinity.

We sprinted towards each other and collided in complete bliss. Jason tilted my bruised and battered face up to his and said,

"I thought you were dead."

"I would've been if it weren't for my father,"

"Your father?" he asked.

"Captain," I replied, motioning towards the man who had saved my life.

"I knew it," said Jason, smirking. I giggled then continued.

"And then Admiral Norrington took care of me until I was able to come here. But I did not expect to find you." I clutched onto him tightly.

He held me securely as I asked,

"Jason…what happened? Where were you last night?"

"I was here, losing my mind. They found me at the cemetery and arrested me. I thought I had doomed you all." He frowned.

"Oh, God," I breathed. "No, it ended up being my fault in the end, but I thought you had fallen into Meg's grave and killed yourself." I chuckled slightly.

"No," he replied, laughing. "I'm still alive," he paused. "But you look half-dead." He finished angrily.

"I'm alright, Jason. Don't worry about me."

"I love you, it's my job." He retorted playfully.

I laughed and sighed.

"I love you, Jason."

His strong arms held me tenderly as we kissed.

"We better get out of here." I noted after we came apart.

I told this to Captain as well, and he shouted to the gypsies,

"Run for your lives!"

Immediately, they scattered, and were out of the jail faster than you could say- something…short.

"Ok, that was a bit unsettling." I said, noticing that it was only Captain, Jason, Adelaide and I standing in the room. Oh, and Avery, in the cell.

Then my eyes caught something running towards me. It was Mira.

"Mira, there you are!" I said, catching her in my arms. "I couldn't see you in the crowd!"

"Eliza!! Beth…" she corrected afterwards, grinning. "Jason!" she cried, running to him. "You're alive!"

We all laughed, and I reached for Jason's hand. He grasped mine and winked down at me.

"Where to?" Captain asked, turning to me.

"Well, Dad," I smiled, "first we have to figure out who is coming on this crazy venture. Now before you all agree," I paused, eyeing them strongly, "the journey will be long, it'll be dangerous, and it'll require fidelity and loyalty of every kind. I have a mission that I can't abandon, and if you abandon me, I _will_ continue alone. Now, if you can agree to all that, say 'Aye'."

"Why 'Aye'?" Adelaide asked.

"Because I said so- Oh, and I will also require complete obedience to my commands. I am captain now." My father smiled. "Oh! And my name is now Elizabeth McGallagher permanently."

Jason gripped my hand tighter.

"Aye," he whispered, smiling.

"Aye!" yelled Mira excitedly.

"Aye,"

"Aye," Adelaide sighed, still annoyed she had to say something so ridiculous.

"Aye," added my father, approaching me. "It looks like we're all in for a bumpy ride with you in charge."

"Not if I can help it." Stated I, determined. "Now, our second order of business: we all need to be ready, at the docks, by sunset."

My companions nodded.

There was a pause.

"Now we need to drink," said Captain joyfully.

Everyone agreed, and we were off to 'The Voyager's Rest', a famous inn and pub near by. As I walked with my friends, I had a new sense of hope that I had never allowed myself to feel about my quest. I held the compass lovingly, remembering Jack and Meg.

Once inside The Voyager's Rest, we sat down at a corner table to discuss the plan.

"Why do we need to be at the docks again?" Captain asked. With rum in hand, my father had an uncanny resemblance to Mr. Gibbs that frightened me.

"Because Norry is going to meet us there and help us get aboard the Interceptor II, the fasted Navy ship there is." I smiled, thinking of Norry.

I held up my tankard. "To freedom," I almost burst into laughter at the confused looks on their faces.

"To freedom!" They rejoined, still puzzled, but clanking rum with rum. I gulped down a hearty amount, and immediately my eyes glazed over.

"Ah…I've missed you," I mumbled, petting the pewter mug. Jason eyed me suspiciously.

"This should be interesting." He stated, looking at Joseph.

"She always did like her liquor." The older man replied, smirking, and drinking.

About one hour and five tankards later:

I suddenly stood up, remembering something very important.

"Oooh," I drawled out, rum still in hand, "I have to go!"

"I don't think so," corrected Jason, holding me upright.

"No, I have to!" I burped and hiccupped at the same time.

Adelaide sighed. "She's drunk again."

Seeing they were going to try to stop me, I dropped the tankard, creating a huge distraction, and fled, screaming,

"Stay! I'll be back in an hour!!!"


	19. The Showdown

**And, as the title indicates, here is the chapter EVERYONE has been waiting for, when Elizabeth and Beth face on in a n epic showdown/duel!! enjoy! R&R!!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The Chapter Everyone Has Been Waiting For!

Falling every now and then from dizziness, I ran as fast as I could to the blacksmith shop. I had to get my cutlasses, Bornde or no Bornde.

Arriving at the door, I fell on it, and it opened.

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed, so drunk that I didn't even notice the door was ajar before my fall. I glanced around the room, looking for Jameson, but he appeared to be away, which was terribly convenient. Saying, 'brilliant!' again, I stumbled over to the wall where the cutlasses were. But only the plaque remained.

"Gasp-a-rooOOooh, oh! Oh no!" I fumbled around, and fell again. "They're gone!" Getting up, I continued my insane soliloquy…or so I thought.

"Where are you? Hohohohooo!" ((another tribute to Meggie, and our fabulous X3 commentary Lol)) I muttered maniacally, with a grin plastered on my moist lips.

"Over here," replied a low, distinct voice in the darkness. I shivered, startled by the realization that my swords could 'talk'.

"Ooh! They speaketh!" ((This is so fun. XD)) I exclaimed, turning toward the direction of the voice.

"Looking for these?" the hushed tones sounded again, and finally their source emerged from the shadows, along with the swords.

"Yzma?!" I asked, with hysterical laughter. "Oh!" I gasped, putting both hands over my mouth. "It's only Elizabeth!"

Miss Swann grinned evilly.

"You've been drinking." she replied with glad satisfaction.

"'Tis what I do best!" I said proudly, placing both fists on my hips triumphantly. "Oh, I was going to say something- OH! How on earth did you find me?" I slurred, in an overly high pitched, overly British accent.

"James confessed that you were going to the jail,"

"No! Unbelievably unreliability...le, unreliable…"

"Indeed," her bitter voice lowered yet more. "And so I went there and talked to Commodore Avery, and he said you were going to The Voyager's Rest, and when I arrived there, you blew past me, and I followed you here."

"So…" I narrowed my eyes on her and twiddled my thumbs, "How did you get here before me?" I asked suspiciously.

"You were so slow and kept falling over, so I sped ahead of you."

"Ah-hah! But! How did you know I was coming _here_?"

"Because you were muttering things under your breath the entire time about swords, John Bornde, Meg, Will, and then you yelled 'Mr. Jekylls!' for no reason."

"There was a reason…he was a great hamster."

Miss Swann looked confused.

"And his name was cool!" I shouted, getting the feeling that her glares were somehow putting me down.

"Anyway," she began, fiddling with my cutlasses, "I did come here for-"she paused, watching me with interest as picked up shiny objects and exclaimed 'treasure!', "for a purpose. I knew you'd be back for these, so I took them and waited for you." she concluded, admiring my swords. "What a nice present from Will." Elizabeth murmured, smirking.

"Hey! You have my swords!" I yelled, pointing a lazy finger at her.

"Shut up!" she demanded furiously. "I wasn't finished…"

"I'm challenging you," she continued.

"Can you stop stopping in the middle of every freaking sentence that comes out of your mouth? It's really upsetting. Thank you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm challenging you to a duel."

"What, what?' I inquired, staring at her in shock. "Why would you want to fight me? I'm so nice," I said, smiling down at my sweet ninja pants/skirt thing.

"Because you're so [darn annoying and you make my life miserable!"

"Alright, that's a good reason!" I sighed. "What kind of duel? We could do sparring, fencing, aerobics, rafters, Oooh! Or we could do a sword _dance_! Like in Scotland!"

I began to dance the Scottish Highland Fling, and Elizabeth nearly lost it.

"A duel to the death!"

I ceased and gawked at her.

"Ooooooooohh. You know, my dear, that doesn't really fit into my schedule, because you've caught me at a completely drunken disadvantage, and I have to live so I can go save Meggie."

"What better time could there be?" she questioned darkly.

"Does next week for you?" I asked.

"Alright, this is driving me insane, and-"

"You're stopping again!" I whined.

"You interrupted me," the young lady corrected, indignant.

"Well, it's your fault for being _boring_!"

Elizabeth growled and I stepped back.

"I have to kill you myself now, because everyone else seems to find it so _difficult,_ and I want it over and done with!" she spat, throwing my cutlasses to me, and running to the sword wheel with the donkey. She soon returned with her choices: a pointy foil, and a strong broadsword.

"Hey…" I began, eyeing her suspiciously. "Why do you get two swords?"

"Because you have two swords." She replied, pointing with her foil. ((Did you get it?! I said it was pointy…and she was um…pointing, ok I'll stop))

"I do?" I said, inspecting the blades in my hands. "Oh…I suppose I do, I thought my vision had just blurred the one." I let out a gasp. "Oh, Sweet Jiminy!"

"What!"

"Does this mean I have two hands, too?"

I continued to chatter about how this would be weird, while Elizabeth slowly shook her head in awe of my intoxicated idiocy.

"Take off your weapons belt." Elizabeth ordered.

I complied, throwing it into a corner.

"Ready yourself," said she sternly, flourishing her swords. I, in turn, tossed both my sweet Egyptian cutlasses in the air, spun in a circle, and crossed my arms to catch them. The ultimate simple effect was that the each sword was in a different hand than before.

"Beat that, fitzniatch." I challenged. (("fitzniatch" more forceful evolvement of "foosnit" Also belonging to my brother, Michael. Just making that clear. Lol)) At least I could see now, a good sign that my sanity might be returning to me.

We circled, as is pirate custom, and soon an epic battle ensued, every clang of metal on metal reminding me of Meg and I, sitting on the steps watching Jack and Will.

Elizabeth caught me off guard and slit my arm. "Aunt Jemima!" I exclaimed, hissing from the burning pain. I ran around, my arms in front of me like Jack, and screaming like a maniac as she chased me. Abruptly turning, I cut off a piece of her hair. She gaped at me with vicious anger.

"Oh. I swear that was an accident!" I defended, running again.

"Oh, like all the other convenient accidents! I am not going to pardon you for a single transgression." She barked.

"Too many long words, deary." I stated plainly, parrying. My voice deepened to its normal range, another good sign…although, I was still falling a lot. Blocking her blow, I continued.

"Hey, I didn't have anything against you until you were engaged to Will. And that is perfectly reasonable considering that he loved _me_ first. That is, of course, assuming that he ever loved you." I flashed a wicked glance, and she returned it, with a biting thrust.

"Well, I don't think Will would ditch you to marry someone he _didn't_ love. Butt perhaps he was just desperate to get rid of you."

"Then again, you never know. He kissed me on Isla Cruses while you were off pouting." I replied, smirking.

Elizabeth paused in the middle of her attack sequence and arched a brow.

"Oh, and your present husband made-out with me during the Masquerade Ball before you found us in the dark. I guess you're just not quite fully up to their standards…or I'm just irresistible." I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. Elizabeth scoffed and said,

"Either way, it doesn't matter. We both got what we deserved, I suppose. You are an uncivilized, lonely, immature little girl, in it for the glory of the moment, who lives with pigs on an old, rotting ship, and sleeps with a different man every night. No wonder Will said you were so inconsistent!"

I kicked her in the gut, and she reeled, but continued after a brief moment.

"I'm rich, beautiful, accomplished, and admired. Too bad poor Will didn't come back for you if he cared so much for you; too bad Jack was just simply distracted by a more, well, _appealing_ female; and too bad James remembered his duties and married a _proper_ girl of good breeding."

"I suppose even the bitch must have _some_ breed." I retaliated, slashing.

"You're vulgar," said she, a malicious gleam in her eyes.

"You're pathetic."

"You're haughty."

"You're _dainty._"

"You're conceited."

"You're flat." I grinned mischievously, my old self returning faster every moment. "Sad…but true!"

Elizabeth looked confused, but the insult registered, and she attacked violently.

I yelled something random and blocked. There was a long exchange of slash, block, slash, block, slack, block, until-

"This is getting us nowhere!" I exploded, exasperated.

"It's your fault for being so difficult to kill." Elizabeth stated sardonically.

"Oooh! Are you afraid you might not _win_?"

"Not only will I win," Miss Swann began, as we crossed swords with both hands, "but I will knock both swords out of your hands beforehand."

"Don't be too sure," I sneered.

"Oh, I am sure." She smirked.

For some strange and unknown reason, I began singing music from the POTC soundtrack: track #4 to be exact. Elizabeth gave me weird, hateful glares, so I continued, quite obnoxiously.

The young woman followed me around the room for a good ten minutes, as I sang. But when I turned around, she unexpectedly punched me in the face, and I dropped one of my swords. In my moment of dismay, she swiftly flattened my other hand against a wooden beam using her shoulder, which knocked the other sword out of my hand.

I suddenly found myself pinned against one of the wood beams. Elizabeth stood over me, her foil at my throat, and jeered,

"Any last words?"

"Why bother? I'm free the moment I want to be," I growled, struggling. She pressed the sword hard against my flesh and whispered with a demonic smile,

"Say 'hello' to Megan for me."

At this comment, I became infuriated, and narrowed my fiery gaze on her gleaming eyes. Suddenly, I broke away, snarling like a bull. I balanced myself up against the beam, using Elizabeth's head as a stepping stool, and climbed up into the rafters. Because it was getting darker outside, and because I was wearing black, my enemy couldn't see me well. When she turned around to face me, I swung down and knocked both swords out of her hands as I landed on top of her.

I stood over her broken [probably body as she moaned in pain.

"Tell Meg yourself." I spat, snatching my trusty dagger from my boot and thrusting it through her heart. Elizabeth gave a short gasp.

"You cheated…"

"Gypsy," I retorted, yanking the dagger back out of her life organ. The next moment Elizabeth Swann Norrington breathed her last. There was a hideous silence that followed, which would haunt me. Her cold eyes still stared at me, steady and fearless. I dragged the lifeless form at my feet into the closet where I had read Meg's letter then closed the door firmly.

Just then, I paused, feeling a chill crawl through my veins.

"I killed her…" I muttered, my eyes full of fear as I studied the bloody ground around me. Had I acted too quickly? Too rashly? Was I going to Hell?!

Trembling, I suddenly felt ashamed.

"But what else could I have done? She was determined to kill me; it was an act of self-defense. Then why do I feel so guilty?"

Running around frantically, I desperately searched for my cutlasses. I soon found them resting on the ground where I had dropped them. After retrieving my weapons belt, I sheathed the two large blades and put my dagger back into my trusty boot.

I flipped my hood up and ran out the door as fast as I could, now extremely bothered. Darkness was closing in, and everyone was probably wondering where the heck I was after two hours. It was my first cold-blooded murder. It wouldn't be my last.


	20. The Escape

**HEY guys, sorry the updates kinda stopped. lol School has been crushing me, among other stuff. Anywhosit, here's the last chapter of part one! I hope you enjoyed it! Farewell to "The Lose Lady"!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Escape

It was dark when I arrived back at The Voyager's Rest, unusually sober. Apparently Jason and my father had been freaking out the entire time, so I just told them I became weak on the way back and had to rest. Sure, it was a lie, but it didn't feel like the right time to tell them I had just killed Elizabeth Norrington the other.

"Well, we had better meet that Admiral friend of yours if we're going to get out of here." Mira suggested after the general commotion of my return had settled.

"Right," I acknowledged quietly. "We need to get the docks fast. Have your weapons…um…available on very short notice." That was the easiest way I could think of saying it. I drew out one of my cutlasses, and walked to the front of the group as the leader. Adelaide gave me a suspicious, quizzical look as we exited the inn. ((Huzzah! The Quizzical Looks have returned!!!))

"Why is your sword…bloody?" she whispered coolly. I glanced at her sharply.

"There were complications." I replied, hastily sheathing my blade.

"During your 'rest'?"

"Look, Adel, I really don't want to talk about it." I hinted forcefully.

"Fine by me." she mumbled, backing off.

After that little kafuffle ((REAL WORD! BOOYAH!)) ended, Jason scampered ahead to journey alongside me. The stars shone brightly in the night sky above as we hurried to he docks, running stealthily behind shadowed buildings and through deserted allies. Interrupting the silence of the darkness hanging over us, Jason whispered,

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes!" I cried out in exasperation. "I'm _fine_."

"I'm not accusing you, Beth." He replied, smiling. I did not return his smugness kindly.

"No, but you're annoying me." I rebutted. The poor man was taken aback by my bitterness and remained silent.

In a few more moments, we were approaching the docks. A few ships were in the harbor, resting from their voyages. I eyed all of them, wondering which one was the _Interceptor II_. Immediately, I spotted Norry and asked him. He jumped, apparently spooked by my noiseless approach.

"None of them are." He sighed, disappointed. But more than that, he was sensing my wrath.

"What?!" I fumed, "We need that ship tonight, Norry. Why isn't it here?" I demanded, my eyes blazing.

"Hush!" he said, placing a firm hand over my mouth. "The_ Interceptor II_ was already in use. But I understand your need, which is why-"

"Which is why you're about to be in a lot of pain," Adelaide threatened hotly.

"No," Norry corrected, a little agitated by Adel's rudeness. "which is why I suggest we find another ship. And I'm afraid the easiest one to commandeer is yours."

"Ours?" I asked doubtfully.

"_The Gypsy_?" Mira anticipated.

"_The Gypsy_ is crawling with soldiers." Jason disputed firmly.

"Yes, and there's no way we could take on that many with only two men." added Captain.

"And three women!" Adel pointed out, glaring playfully at Joseph.

"I understand, but even though some of the ships are less guarded, you will be immediately pursued if you attempt to take them." Norry replied.

"Exactly," I stated simply. Everyone stared at me confused. "I have a plan." Just as I was about to elaborate, a man came running towards us at full speed.

"Hide!" Captain commanded, shoving me behind a pile of crates. Our little group scattered, but James didn't move. I gazed at him wide-eyed.

"Admiral!" the man, who now appeared to be a harmless messenger, addressed him. "I have a message from Governor Swann." He said, handing Norry a slip of paper with an elaborate seal on it. James nodded to the man, who immediately took off again.

As James read the note in his hands, I trembled. My companions came out of hiding, but I couldn't move. Somehow I knew what that note contained. Norrington seemed to be struggling with an inner turmoil.

"Beth," Norry called me quietly. I walked up to him and said softly,

"Yes?"

"It appears I'll be coming with you," he whispered, gazing at me in a state of perpetual shock. Every nerve inside me shook with fear. He knew…

"What?" I stammered, panicked from head to toe, yet trying to appear calm.

"Elizabeth is dead." His face suddenly seemed much older, and his eyes sunk into a melancholic darkness. There was an awkward silence and Adel flashed a knowledgeable glance at me, which I deflected with my shining eyes. She nodded unnoticeably and I blinked, signaling that I knew that she knew and that no one else needed to know. It's amazing how women communicate. But as I blinked, a large tear fell from my eye, which I quickly wiped away ashamedly.

"Her father _strongly_ recommends that I leave Port Royal before he presses charges against me." Norry said sullenly.

I gasped and, once again, had no idea what to do. Governor Swann was accusing James of killing his own wife, and was banishing him to avoid state charges?! And I could fix it all for him…if I confessed. But if I confessed, then everyone would know I killed Elizabeth, including Norry…and I would be thrown into jail, and couldn't save Meg. Now Elizabeth had her revenge. Even though she was dead, she still managed to corner me. No matter which way I turned, I had to hide something, and let guilt fester inside of me. I would have to lie to Norry and let him suffer the consequences for something he did not do, or tell the truth and totally screw up my mission to restore the present to its real state. Perfect.

In the long moment of silence that followed, I simply stared at James, who stared at me just as awkwardly. But I also made a decision, the decision that many make in trying situations: to save my own skin.

"James I," I stumbled again, another tear falling to the ground. _What have I done to him?_ "I am so sorry."

"It'll be alright, maybe." He muttered. "I'll mourn later. Right now we don't have time."

"We can make time if you need it." I suggested sweetly.

"No Beth, we really don't have a lot of time." Jason corrected, eyeing the new member of our band with a touch of disdain. There was another unusual pause. It was going to be a long boat ride.

"You said you had a plan?" said Adelaide, reminding me.

"Oh, ah, yeah." I said, gathering them all around me. "First off, does anyone need anything before we leave?"

All present shook their heads.

"Good. Norry," I addressed him curtly.

"Yes, Captain?"

I rolled my eyes. "What is the name of that ship there, right next to The Gypsy?"

"It looks like The Skidder," he replied. "It's a slow ship, but still belongs to the Navy."

I studied The Skidder for a moment then continued matter-of-factly,

"Alrighty then! We do as the pirates do, well more specifically, Captain Jack Sparrow." I finished with a smirk. Norry rolled his eyes.

"We're going to take The Skidder," I announced in a hushed voice. ((oxymoron Beth moment))

The group looked at me curiously, but after I had explained the plot in full, it was put into action without question or delay. Our little party snuck silently on board The Skidder, and we all split up to our assigned groups: Captain and Mira, Jason and Adelaide, and Norry and I.

James and I headed below deck to check for any sailors, and the rest were to ready the ship for sail. As we were passing toward the captain's cabin, a stern voice said,

"Halt!" Norry and I turned around and halted. The man who now faced us was tall and gruff.

"What're you two doing aboard my ship?" he demanded, approaching us.

"We need use of your ship sir, and we can do this the easy way," I paused, pulling out a gun, "or the hard way. The large man grabbed my neck and thrust me against the wall, while Norry stood there completely calm. I flashed him an angry glance, and he nodded.

"Captain Holtz," Norrington addressed him with authority. Immediately, the man let go of me and turned to Norry sheepishly.

"Admiral!"

"You just threatened one of my companions."

"I apologize sir," Holtz replied quickly.

"And a lady at that!" James continued, smiling at me. I coughed, still recovering from the choking experience. In my own opinion I had been choked far too much in the past few days.

"I heartily apologize, sir."

"Yes, well, I suppose I won't say a word of this to the department…if you keep your mouth shut about this entire evening." I put away my gun at this point.

"Now, are there any other seamen aboard?" I asked, eyeing Holtz.

"No, miss, just me checking on things for tomorrow."

"Hm…" Norry mumbled. "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to check on things a little bit later, we need to use this ship for a while."

"A while, sir? Are you leaving?"

"Holtz, what have I told you about questioning men of authority?" Norrington inquired, raising a brow.

"I'm leaving, sir."

"Thank you." Norry and I responded in unison as the captain left.

The two of us followed him topside to watch him run down the docks away from the action. When he was out of sight, Jason approached me.

"Everything's ready. Now what?"

"Now we wait." said I.

"Wait?" Norry inquired, surprised.

"Yes. Hide yourselves and wait for commotion."

I left to go below, leaving the five of them staring after me awkwardly. Jason and Adelaide shrugged.

About ten minutes later, Mira called me to the deck.

"What is it?" I inquired, thrilled.

"The soldiers are emptying off The Gypsy and running this way! They'll be here any minute!" she exclaimed, frightened.

"Brilliant!" I expounded, gathering my little group again. "Alright, here's the plan. When all of them are aboard, we swing across to The Gypsy on," I turned, searching for something, "those ropes, over there."

"This is starting to sound familiar." Norrington commented sarcastically.

"Yes, I thought you might like it!" I smiled at him.

"Well, let's get going!" Jason whispered seriously.

We all waited on a shadowed part of the deck for the moment to arrive. It appeared the entire platoon had abandoned The Gypsy, and was running around us, bewildered. When I gave the signal, we all jumped up, and a girl grabbed onto a man, who grabbed onto a rope and swung across.

Once we boarded The Gypsy, the soldiers on The Skidder started yelling for reinforcements, or just yelling in general. Jason and Norry cut the lines, Captain and I readied the sails, and soon we were on our way, leaving the slow Skidder to wallow in grief, along with the platoon.

When the excitement had ended, and everyone was below, Jason ran to me on deck. The moon was full and bright, shining overhead, spreading rays of hope all around me. I smiled when I realized I was actually happy for the first time in a while.

"My little genius," Jason praised, wrapping his arms around me. I giggled and laid my head against his chest.

"How long before we get to Tortuga?" I asked, studying Jack's Compass, which I held in my hand.

"Tortuga? I thought we were going to Tia Dalma's?"

"We have to go to Tortuga first!" I exclaimed, shocked by his ignorance. He smirked.

"You and your rum." He paused. "Oh, I meant to ask you. Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"Oh, that," I began, looking up at him. "My swords." I broke away, and brandished them proudly.

"Ah, your friend's gift."

"Yes…I hope Will is alright." I muttered, sighing. Jason frowned.

"He is just a friend, right?"

"Jason," I stared at him in playful frustration, "Will and I were never more than friends." I lied with a sincere smile.

"Good, because otherwise if I ever met him I would have to hate him,"

"Jason!"

"What? I can't help it. You're mine."

He grabbed hold of me again and pecked my cheek.

"I'm sorry about my mood lately," I said, lowering my head.

"Don't apologize, I know you and your moods." He chuckled, and there was a moment of silence. "Good night, my dear." He whispered.

"Good night, Jason."

He left to go below, but I turned to lean against the railing and look at the stars. I wondered if Will was alive…did he still care for me? As I glanced down at the Compass once again, my eyes widened. It had shifted directions.

_To Be Continued In Part II: The Fervent Fugitive..._


	21. Part II: The Fervent Fugitive

**_Part II: The Fervent Fugitive_**

First off, I would like to thank everyone, esp. Kelly and Cookie, who made it through Part I! You all are awesome and I am deeply grateful for your support.

Welcome to Part II: The Fervent Fugitive!! I hope you all loved The Loose Lady and all its majesty. This section is a bit more serious, but is still good so please keep reading! How could you stop after a cliffhanger like that with the compass?! Yeah, I didn't think so.

The Fervent Fugitive focuses on Bethykins' journey to find Tia Dalma and the Island of the Wells in order to save her best friend, Megan Owen. Of course, there are problems, relationship entanglements and suspenseful action that could only be really shone in its full glory on the big screen. Ah…if only.

After this, there's only one more part, which is the longest of the trilogy:

Part III: The Hardened Heroine, which is serious, funny, and contains the unknown end to the WPG, which will SHOCK EVERYONE!!!!!!! Oh I'm so excited for your eyes to pop our of your sockets when-

Sorry I can't spoil it. It would just be wrong. Anywhosit, without further ado, here's Part II: The Fervent Fugitive of The Witch, the Pirate, and the Gypsy!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you for reading, enjoy! And as always, please make my day and leave a review. Love ya and Keep up the Awesomeness!

_**Bethykins the Magnificent**_


	22. A Bitter Confession

**Welcome to the first chappie of Part II!! This is the last one before the new stuff so get ready to pay attention again! XD**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Bitter Confession

We had a break from the excitement for the three day voyage to Tortuga in which I was learning various helpful gypsy tips from my father, Jason, and Adelaide. The first night I spent the evening out in the stars with Norry, talking about the past. Now I stood at the front of The Gypsy, breathing in the muggy air and damning all mosquitoes to hell.

I was pondering how, after we stopped at Tortuga and headed to Tia Dalma, I was supposed to explain to her who the heck I was and why I had tracked her down. Leaning on the rail, I mumbled sarcastically,

"Well, Tia, you actually have never met me before, but there is this alternate reality thing…and we met there very briefly…so um, can you help me find the island with the lady who has the freaky eyes?"

I exhaled loudly, exhausted. Yet somehow, I couldn't sleep. I kept having nightmares that I was going to fail, nightmares that Elizabeth would somehow still be alive and kill me, nightmares that-

I spun around, sensing another's presence.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Norry blundered, stepping back cautiously. I smiled, embarrassed.

"No, it's um, I was just…surprised." Chuckling nervously, I added,

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

The Admiral laughed.

"Don't you mean, 'beautiful morning'?" he inquired, turning me gently around towards the sea and pointing to a bright golden hue shining along the water at the edge of the horizon. Just before I started humming 'Oh, What a Beautiful Morning' from Oklahoma, he continued.

"The sea is amazing…I never got to really look at it when I was on duty."

I smirked.

"Well, of course, you were far too busy hunting down pirates!" I glanced over at him playfully, but he looked away after a brief grin. I eyed him, annoyed that I had to keep the conversation light.

"Hey, what are you doing up so 'early' anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep." He replied gravely.

"Do you want to be alone?" I asked quietly, stepping away.

"No! I mean," he paused and looked down at me sadly, "you can stay…if you want."

"Oh. Okay," I muttered, feeling stupid. "Is something wrong?" I asked sweetly.

"Everything's wrong!" the man exploded, banging his fist on the innocent railing. "Elizabeth is dead, Governor Swann has basically exiled me, and now I'm on a ship heading on an insane quest with a pack of disgusting thieves and-" he paused, realizing his rather idiotic mistake, and stared at me in stubborn silence.

I scowled up at him and moved back with an arched brow. My choleric temperament was easily offended.

"I didn't realize we were so disgusting." I retorted coldly.

"Beth,"

"Elizabeth," I corrected haughtily, turning away.

"Don't walk away from me." He commanded, grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. Norrington was taken aback, but did not release me. "I don't care if it's all hopeless, but at least I won't have to tell Meg I didn't try! And I know we're not the most glamorous or dignified crew…but at least we have manners." I tore my arm away, glaring at him fiercely. I was more furious at Elizabeth for ensnaring his affections, than at Norry, but I was not about to admit it.

Norry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Elizabeth, you're right. I should be more considerate of your feelings. I'm sorry. I suppose I was just upset because my wife was murdered and I'm taking the blame." He snapped sardonically. I ignored his rude tone and looked down.

"No. You have a right to be upset," I replied, my voice dropping dramatically. The man noticed it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just…I'm sorry for you." I tried to avoid his gaze as he gently turned me towards him.

"What's going on with you?" He asked, staring down at me…I got a glimpse of what the Final Judgment might be like.

"Nothing, it's just…" I finally looked up intently into his dusky blue eyes. "Did the governor tell you how Elizabeth died?" There was a pause, in which Norry's eyes narrowed on my face, but I looked away, feeling my eyes swell with tears.

"You know how she died." He stated plainly.

"No, I don't! I was just-"

"Stop." He interrupted me, grabbing my tearstained face and holding it up to his. "Do you think I take pleasure in listening to you lie to me?" At those stern, quiet words, my heart broke.

"Norry,"

"James,"

"No! Listen to me! I didn't mean for it to happen!" I gasped, suddenly noticing I had said more than I intended.

His face soured as he released me and stumbled, grappling the railing for balance.

"It _was_ you?" he whispered in complete astonishment. I couldn't breathe. In that single moment of anticipation, I felt Norry lose all trust in me.

"She tried to kill _me_, James! I didn't have a choice." I pleaded, gesticulating madly. As he lifted his head, the man said sternly,

"Everyone has a choice. You chose to kill her…"

"James, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me, I beg you!"

"Not today," he murmured, walking away. But he turned to give me one last hateful glance.

"I knew there was something different about you that day you ran off with murdering pirates, Elizabeth. But I didn't think you'd become one." He said disdainfully.

I would have replied, but I felt too ashamed, angry, and shocked. So I let him stalk below to brood over his misfortunes.

"What a selfish man! Little he cares about my problems…doesn't he know how terrified I am?" I exploded after he was long gone. Then my face softened and I pitied him. I had always been someone he could turn to, and now I had his wife's blood on my hands.

"Then again, I suppose he's terrified himself…"

I turned back to the sunrise, squinting at the brightness rising from the horizon. The sun made me both hopeful and despairing. Its glow seemed to mock my little existence in the world, but raised me to new heights. With only one day left until we reached Tortuga, I knew something exciting was going to happen. Unfortunately, I didn't know just how exciting it would be, and quite surprising.


	23. Greetings, Pirate Scum!

**It's here my faithful readers, the moment you've all been waiting for!!!! NEW WPG CHAPPIES!!! WOOT. Anywhosit, this one's actually funny so I hope you get a good laugh out of it, because once they reach Tortuga...stuff...happens. And Kelly, you'll probably cry again. lol Sorry! Oh, and PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW!! I love you all!!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Greetings, Pirate Scum!

The next day, my father assured us that we would be in Tortuga before nightfall. After lunch I was summoned below deck by Jason to do something 'important'. So after a nice piece of bread and pork, I ran below and eventually found everyone, except Norrington, in Room Alice. That place seemed to be the gypsy hangout.

"Ah, Beth, come young one." said Captain, beckoning me. Adelaide, Jason and Mira all turned around to look at me and smiled very peculiarly.

"Is something suspicious going on that I wouldn't happen to know about?"

"Not really," Adel replied casually as I approached.

"Oh." I muttered, catching sight of what they were gathered around. "What is it?" I asked, eyeing some small round balls in a bucket, and other weird items.

"This," Jason began, picking up one of the spheres, "is an ancient gypsy weapon." I looked at him curiously, then at the ball, then at everyone else.

"That doesn't really answer my question." I pried, smirking.

"Well, I would demonstrate, but if I used this thing now, it would release a cloud of dangerous toxins into the air, causing everyone in this room to be poisoned and probably dead within eight seconds." He replied plainly. I smirked.

"How do they work?"

"With the right amount of pressure, they just explode. But we usually just throw them at the ground so we can use them individually." Said Jason, sounding very smart.

"Cool," I muttered, picking one up. "These things must come in handy,"

"Which is why we're going to teach you how to use them…along with a few other things." Captain stated.

"Shoot," I said excitedly. There all gazed at me quizzically. "Oh, it's um…just an expression." I corrected, laughing nervously as Captain continued.

"This here is a-"

"Stick?" I finished, picking up the wooden baton and playing with it. It seemed to have two ends…both coated heavily with an interesting powder.

"No," my father replied, rather frustrated with impudence, "it's an automatic two ended torch."

"And _why_ did you come up with this?" I inquired, greatly amused.

"Because it's awesome!" Mira explained, shrugging. I glanced around for more useful reasoning, but everyone else nodded. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"So…how do you turn it on?" At that unfortunate moment, I swung it, and one of the ends scraped the floor, lightning it on fire. "Oh…crap." I muttered, hastily looking around.

"Bucket! Must find- ah-hah!" I ran to the bar and poured some of the gross alcohol on it, then stopped suddenly, realizing what I had just done. Jason, Captain, Mira, and Adelaide hung with their mouths open as the flames increased dramatically, and I swung the stick around, hoping it would put out the fire. I was wrong. But, as luck would have it, Mira had been drinking some water from a large tankard, and, swiftly crossing the room to reach me, dumped the liquid on the torch, quenching the flames.

"Thank you…" I said, smiling innocently. "That's how then." Adelaide slapped her forehead.

Suddenly all of us looked towards the door as we heard Norrington shouting,

"We have company!!"

With my new toxic balls and "flaming torch automatic", I bolted upstairs onto the main deck with Mira, Jason, Captain, and Adel at my heels.

"What kind of company?" I asked nervously, snatching the telescope from Norry's hands and taking a better peek at the new predator.

"The East India Trading Company, I believe." James replied, smiling smugly. "No doubt they'll arrest and kill us all since we're now criminals."

I shot him a wicked glare for I was still not happy with his attitude problem, and turned to Captain, asking firmly,

"Can we outrun them to Tortuga?"

"Even if we could-"

"No," said Norry forebodingly, interrupting my father's reply, "It's the _Interceptor II_."

"Oh crap," said Adel and I in tandem and glancing at each other awkwardly.

"That's my line," I scolded, now beginning to pace. Suddenly, Jason grabbed my arm.

"She's putting up a white flag!" he expounded, surprised. I was as well…and a little suspicious, when my slow mind figured out he was referring to the _Interceptor II_.

I narrowed my eyes on the creamy, flapping object with curiosity and ordered Captain to put up a flag signaling that _The Gypsy_ agreed with the truce…for the moment.

There was a time of unbearable calm and dread as the Interceptor II quickly glided toward us. As it slid along our starboard side, I inspected its crew, searching for any familiar faces. I found several.

"Greetings, pirate scum!" a cheery voice exclaimed from the ship.

I could not contain a small chuckle and smirk. The voice was undeniably recognizable.

A plank was placed across the water between the ships as a sort of bridge, and Lord Cutler Beckett, Commodore Avery, and Mr. Mercer immediately sauntered across. As they stepped aboard The Gypsy, our little group awaited them with alert, curious expressions.

"I do not think we have met before," Lord Beckett began before I interrupted with,

"We have in a sense." I smiled, and he eyed me warily as if examining an insane asylum escapee.

"I don't recall. My name is-"

"Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," I smirked. Beckett gawked at me in shock. After he had recovered himself, he said,

"Oh, um, good. You know me. But, unfortunately, we-"

"Did not come for tea, miss," said Mercer suddenly.

"Stop interrupting me." Beckett commanded, shooting a cool glance over his shoulder at Mercer. "Tea does sound nice, though." He said absentmindedly. By this moment in time, Commodore Avery had to comment.

"Ah, Miss Norrington," he murmured, striding towards me, "I prefer your hair down."

"What devil's son let you out of the slammer?" I hissed, immediately stepping back.

Although he didn't know what the "slammer" was, he got my general meaning and replied, smirking,

"Elizabeth Norrington, God rest her soul." He cast an almost pitying gaze upon Norry for a moment.

I narrowed my eyes on him, a bit puzzled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the confusion, I should have said Mrs. James Norrington…which I suppose it not you already, hmm?"

Jason stepped menacingly towards James, and Avery cast a curious look at him.

"No," I muttered with unreadable emotion. In fact, everyone was so surprised by my tone that they stared at me, very puzzled.

"Alright, I'm taking over from here. You are all clumsy fools." Stated Beckett angrily, returning to the conversation. The man turned to me and began again.

"Miss Norrington, you are under arrest for commandeering a ship that was under the guard of private patrol, for releasing criminals from prison, and for murdering Elizabeth Norrington…the other."

My hazel optics blazed, focusing on the men opposite me with fear and loathing. Captain, Adel, Mira, and Jason were astounded by this news…and somewhat annoyed.

"You killed her?!" Captain reproached me scornfully, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him.

"She tried to kill me. I had to defend myself." I replied calmly, though fury was boiling inside me like molten lava ready to burst forth from a rupturing volcano.

"And yet you seem satisfied enough with the result." Norry spat.

"Do you think this is what I wanted?" I yelled, turning back around and looking him in the eye. "Bearing the shame of a murderer and a fugitive? People asking for my arrest?"

"Demanding," Beckett corrected.

"Demanding!" I screamed. "I didn't mean to kill her! I wish I could go back and change it! It was a mistake!"

"Indeed," Avery commented smugly.

"Shut up!" said Adelaide, throwing in her two bits and pointing her finger at the commodore with a malicious glare. At this point, I saw the argument getting everyone no closer to their original goal than before it started. So I chose to do something I would not normally recommend.

"Back up!" I exclaimed stoutly, pulling out my two Egyptian cutlasses and pointing them at the three intruders. "Go back across the plank. Now." Beckett was somewhat taken aback by this, but Avery and Mercer simply pulled out their own swords.

"Ladies first," whispered Avery coolly. I shuddered. His voice made chills run down my spinal chord. But because of the rage boiling inside me, I recovered quickly and attacked him with my right hand, and Mercer with my left. Unfortunately, this did not end well. After the three of us ran about on deck for a while, jabbing and slicing, my left sword flow out of my hand, thanks to Mercer, and I fled below deck with Mercer, Avery, and now Beckett not too far behind.

I was trying to think of a room that would be safe for discussion, so that I could talk my way out of this, Jack style. But unfortunately, I soon became immediately focused on the chase and forgot where I was.

Everyone ended up in Room Alice again, all the weapons still in place, including a decent amount of gun powder. I glanced at it, then at my torch automatic, then at the group of people surrounding me. Flinging an end of the torch against the ground and lighting it, I announced,

"Alright everyone, this is the way it's goin' down!" they all looked at me puzzled, but I ignored them and continued. "You three," I began, nodding individually at Mercer, Beckett, and Avery, who seemed entertained, "will not move until I say so. Mira, Adel, Jason, Norry, and Dad, you guys go get whatever you that you consider valuable that you can carry, pack it in a bag, and meet me back here. Oh, and Adelaide, grab my red pumps and fluffy pillow. We're moving to the Interceptor II."

"You are?" Beckett asked happily.

"I think she means commandeering, sir." Noted Mercer, sneering.

"I never liked you," I muttered. At this point, my friends left, leaving me alone with the three men.

"Elizabeth, darling," Avery said, coming towards me, "hand over the torch."

"Don't take another step or I will blow you all to heaven's gate and St. Peter!" I paused, fuming, "And DON'T call me darling, you [mur-her!" I lowered the flame near all of the ammunition, but was careful not to light any of the gun powder.

"What are you going to do? You're not going to blow up the ship when you and your friends are on it. So why should I hesitate?" he gave me a sinister, and another shiver shook my body. That being the case, when he continued to approach me, I panicked and dropped my flaming torch. None of the gun powder caught on fire, nor did the ground, for the flame had fallen _into_ one of the barrels…the toxic ball barrel.

"Extreme pressure…I wonder if heat is counted in that category…?" I muttered, looking behind my shoulder at the barrel. The balls seemed agitated and began turning strange colors. I sensed this was bad, and my suspicions were confirmed when a distressing hissing sound became quite apparent.

"_HOLY FREAKING CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!"_ I screamed, bracing myself.

_**BOOM!**_


	24. Bad To Worse, But Still Alive!

**Thank you Scarlet Rose Petal, Lil' Pirate Lass, Havella-Bonnice, and Commodore Cuddles (LOVE your name, mate. I wish people at school would call me things that cool) for your fantabulistic (not a word) reviews!!!! This is a chapter more for the N/B fans. Sorry to all those who love Jason, I myself, am on your side, which is why later in the sto-**

**I can't do it! I can't spoil, I'm A FAILURE. Anywhosit, I forgot to put my huge disclaimer at the beginning of Part II so I have to GO BACK and fix it. While i do that, you read this! Oh...and don't read and run. It's bad luck. Love ya'll!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Bad to Worse, But Still Alive!

I went flying through the air and then hit the water, but apart from that, I'd really rather not describe the intense pain and trauma I was experiencing while drowning amidst the remnants of The Gypsy, which was burning, and I struggled to swim to the surface. My breath ran out; I couldn't move, for I was not a very good swimmer, and I thought I was going to die. Then suddenly, I felt a secure arm wrap around my waste and pull me to fresh air.

I coughed and hurled, but my rescuer didn't mind. He simply tugged me gently to the largest piece of wood ((of The Gypsy. ::sniff sniff::)) and flung my limp body on top of it.

It was a moment or two before I recognized the man as Admiral Norrington, for my eyes were blurry and stinging from the salt water.

"Norry," I addressed him, coughing up water and simultaneously gasping for air.

He climbed up on the raft and lifted me father from the water.

"Try not to talk," he pleaded, knowing I would anyway. As he lifted my head onto his knees, I let out a cry of pain, for the cloth of his pants rubbed against the bare charred flesh of my back and neck, plus, several of my other wounds were not fully healed. My flying through the air triggered a severe headache, probably a relative to the migraine I had from Nicholas digging the heel of his boot into my skull, and the scabs over my stripes were peeling off from having a bath in the water. Overall, it was an extremely painful 10 minutes of just lying there very awkwardly on his legs.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked as I grimaced, trying to hold in my screams of agony. I sighed and grunted.

"Not intentionally," I smiled and he seemed even more concerned. Suddenly I bolted upright, which alarmed Norry.

"Jason!" I screeched, searching for him with anxious, blood-shot eyes. "JASON!!! NO!" I attempted to get up on my knees to hurl my body into the water, but a wave of unconquerable dizziness overcame me and I collapsed on top of Norry. The man recovered, and, lifting himself up, rested my sore frame against his chest. I could hear the frantic beating of his heart and wondered at his apprehensive manner. After a few moments, he stared at the Interceptor II in dismay. James could see no one moving aboard the ship and contemplated the idea of it all being a trap…but he was sure he saw tons of crewmen before.

"We can't just stay here," he said, determined. My eyes fluttered open.

"I know, but I don't know what to do." I replied, shaking.

"You don't have to always be the hero, Beth." he moved my wet hair over my shoulder and felt my forehead. "You have a fever. We've got to get you out of here," I've always found fevers confusing. Your body is FREEZING and yet it's actually at 102 degrees. Go figure.

Norry gently placed my body on the raft and, tacking off his military jacket and boots, slid back down into the water. Suddenly I felt the rafter moving. The man was trying to pull it!

"Norry, I don't think we can get very far like this. I'll jump down and help you,"

"No. Don't move; you're sick enough." He commanded. I reluctantly obeyed and tried to rest.

Suddenly I heard a cry.

"Eliza!! ELIZA!! BETH!" I sat up again and fell over, for I immediately knew who it was that beckoned me.

"JASON!" I shrieked. Norry called to the man as well, and soon we found Jason, floundering in the water, apparently searching for me.

"Sorry, I found her first," Norry smirked. Jason would've frowned at this comment, had he not been so overjoyed to see me alive. He struggled to mount the raft, but once he succeeded, he knelt by my side and just looked at me, exhaling deeply in relief.

"Jason!" I expounded, reaching up to him. He grasped my hands and rubbed them with his own. Then he examined them, quite alarmed.

"You're on fire!" he exclaimed.

"What!" I squealed.

"Not literally. But your body is too hot," he said, very seriously. I smirked.

"Why thank you,"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"She has a fever," Norry managed to get out between struggling grunts.

"I can feel that," replied Jason, agitated.

"Jason," I began, breaking the tension, "can you go help him? It'll be much easier for the two of you to try to pull me that he by himself to pull the two of us."

Jason obliged and soon he and Norry were dragging me through the cool water. We eventually found Captain and Mira, but there was no sign of Adelaide anywhere! I panicked.

"No! Let me go!! I have to find her!" I protested, when Mira tried to keep me from jumping in the water. My dad helped Jason and Norry with the raft.

I lay back down, once again frustrated. I hated being the victim, and now when someone else was in grave danger, there was no way I was going to stand for it. Then, turning my head to the left, I noticed there was a strange bundle of cloth bags all together. It seemed very unlikely that they floated there on their own. So I inquired about them; everyone else was confused as well…

Immediately, a thought occurred to me, and, fever or no fever, I jumped in to the water and started swimming with all my strength to the bags. Reaching that spot, I dove under and searched, although my eyes were burning, for anything.

Sure enough, Adel was floating in the water, unconscious about ten feet below me. I went up for air then retrieved the lifeless form. Once Mira saw Adelaide with me, she jumped in the water too and helped me drag the half-dead woman to the raft, which was coming towards us very rapidly now with three men forcing it to move. We went back for the bags full of random junk, and when everyone was safe and sound, with the women on the raft and the men pulling it, I searched my weapons belt and other areas for all my stuff. My checklist was complete: Two Egyptian cultlasses, one large pistol, a grenade, the box with Meg's letter, a mini-pistol ((like Beckett's!!!)) my staff (It WAS my flaming torch automatic before it was drowned, so now it's just an awesome stick for beating people with),and Jack's Compass…the #1 panic item on my list that I HAD TO HAVE.

With The Gypsy fully destroyed, our little company on the raft now contemplated asking those aboard The Interceptor II for transportation. We waited for a few minutes, to see if it would approach us, but after a while it began to look…very empty. So, nearing the ship, Jason and Norrington climbed onboard ((don't ask me how, I'm too lazy XD)) and were astounded, as was I, at their discovery. They immediately rushed back to the rail, frantically disturbed.

"Eliza!" Jason called to me. I glanced up in silence, though my tired gaze suggested I was impatient to know what they found.

"Everyone's dead!!!" Norry announced.

"What?!" Everyone on the raft exclaimed, suddenly terrified and bewildered.

"How?" I inquired, a bit relieved. At least we could now take The Interceptor II.

"Come see for yourself," Jason replied solemnly. So he and James lowered a rope and pulled everyone and everything on the raft over the railing and onto the deck of the Interceptor II. Almost immediately after I set foot on the damp wood, I noticed the tens of bodies lying on the ground. Casting an uneasy glance at Captain, I shuddered and asked quietly,

"How did this happen?"

"I have no idea…" he muttered, wondering if there was a traitor on board.

After searching the ship, we dumped the bodies overboard, blessing each corpse and wishing it a safe journey to the other side. Then we all got together to figure out what to do next.

"Perhaps when all of the toxins from the pressurized bombs were released, they wafted over here and everyone was infected." Jason suggested. I nodded.

"But we survived because we were under water," I finished solemnly. "Poor stupid soldiers,"

There was a brief silence out of respect and both James and Jason appeared particularly bothered.

"So…now what?" Mira finally asked.

"We set sail immediately for Tortuga. We're late." I responded, blowing past everyone. "Captain, take the helm. Mira, go set up the bunks. Jason, take Adelaide below and put her in the captain's quarters with whatever care necessary." I paused, checking if I had given everyone something to do. "Oh! And Norry…" I addressed him with no small amount of haughtiness, "go sulk about something."

Jason smirked at the ex-Admiral.

"Now!" I commanded.

Everyone immediately scurried to their assignments, while I went to the crow's nest for some quiet time. Unfortunately, it ended up being far less peaceful than I had planned. Norry pursued me and, when I reached the ladder, grabbed me by the shoulder, turning me about.

"Now, look here, you wench," he began gruffly, peering down at me as I gawked in astonishment, "let's get one thing straight: you may be the captain, but you'd be dead right now if it weren't for me." Norry paused, letting his words sink in. "Just know that." He stared at me with keen anger.

"If you despise me so much, I wonder why you didn't just leave me to die?" I studied James' eyes, looking for any recognizable weakness, but he didn't flinch as I spoke.

"I don't despise you," he said suddenly and with such a different tone that I was now greatly bewildered. "I never said I felt any such animosity towards you,"

"And yet you treat me as though you would have gladly left me there, drowning. Tell me, did you groan when you found me, knowing that your sense of decency wouldn't permit you to _not_ save me?!" I bellowed, my hazel optics blazing.

"What? No," he said with a roll of his eyes and holding my forearms, "I was terrified for your life."

"Why?" I questioned, almost hoping he was going to say the words that were running through my mind on a race-track. In my heart, I wanted him to say he cared about me.

"No."

"No?" I replied, astonished. "No!? What does that even mean?!"

"No!" James said, laughing. I ripped his hands from my bare arms with a ferocious growl, and swiftly began to ascend the ladder.

"Elizabeth!" he called after me, still smiling. "Beth! You shouldn't be climbing any ladders when you're half-dead! Get back down here!"

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted. Almost immediately, I felt my grip weaken, and my hands slip. I wasn't very far up the ladder, when I swooned and fell on top of the Admiral.

We both groaned in pain, but only he rose, with sincere concern.

"Beth, what did I tell you?" he sighed, placing his arms underneath my body and lifting me.

"Put me down…" I whispered, my voice barely audible as the man picked me up and carried me towards the stairs leading to the cabins and hammocks. "I refuse to be wea…"

James paused to look down at my now unconscious form and smiled. "You poor, crazy woman," he muttered, taking me below.


	25. Captain Eliza the Black

**My most humble gratitution to ScarletRosePetal and Commodore Cuddles for your wonderfulicious (ew...that one was pretty grotesque. sorry lol) reviews!!! This chapter's a bit of an intermissino from the drama because it escalades in the next chapters. Both B/J and B/N fans will find something cute in this chappie. Love ya'll! Oh, and please don't be a read and runner. REVIEW. Thanks. Btw, BETH, lol, what is this thing about frogs that you always suggest to in your signature? I'm horribly curious. **

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Captain Eliza the Black

When I awoke, I found myself wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, lying in a hammock.

"James," I mumbled, smiling to myself, "You do care…" I closed my eyes again, satisfied by my skills of ensnaring. Little did I know that he was standing a few feet away.

"Good evening to you too," he said, smirking, "we're docked at Tortuga."

At the sound of his voice, my body shot up to a sitting position and I stared at him, embarrassed.

"Oh…it's you!' I laughed nervously, attempting to free myself from the blankets. "Did you sew me up in these?"

Norrington chuckled.

"No, but I was given strict orders from your father and Jason that you were not to move from this spot for at least three hours, so I bound you securely."

"Uh-huh." I replied, squinting at him. "And how many hours has it been?"

"About five and a half. I'm afraid your lover is worried sick about you."

I was puzzled for a moment, then realized he was referring to Jason and not himself.

"Well, Jason is always overly concerned." Just then, Jason appeared.

"Is she awake?" the man inquired. Seeing that I was, he rushed over to me and took me up tenderly in his arms.

"Beth,"

"Jason," I whispered, giggling, "I'm ok."

"Can you please stop hurting yourself? It's very stressful for me,"

"I'll do my best for you," I said as he kissed my forehead.

"I think this is when I make my exit," James stated awkwardly.

"Ok," Jason and I responded in unison, obviously preoccupied with each other's eyes.

"Please, don't everybody call me back all at once," Norry muttered, sauntering away with a wistful smile.

My father blew in past him and ran to my side.

"My darling! You're alright,"

"Of course," I replied sarcastically.

"Are you up to going to The Faithful Bride? It's a local tav-"

"Of course!" I exclaimed with a strange amount of enthusiasm. ((singsEEEEnthusiasm will wake you up, pick you up, and get you doin' fine!!!!! XD)) I ripped the blankets from me, with Jason's assistance, and skipped up the stairs. The three (for James had remained by the stairs) men stared after me with confused, rather dazed expressions. Glancing at each other for a moment, they shrugged and followed me.

Mira opted to stay behind to care for Adelaide, who was still very weak, and so Jason, James, Captain and I all started off for The Faithful Bride. It began to rain, so I flipped up my hood, making myself look rather mysterious, which I enjoyed. The great thing about Tortuga, I noticed, was that it never changed. Drunken men still filled the streets near The Faithful Bride, with beautiful sluts on their arms (or in their laps). As we neared the tavern, my interesting conversation with my companions about sea turtles ((HAD to)) was interrupted by music. Everyone inside was singing a song!

Immediately engrossed with curiosity, I entered with Jason, Captain, and James behind me, forming a row of body-guards. I longed to join in, and thought I could, because I did know many pirate songs…but not this one. Waltzing casually to the bar, Captain ordered four tankards of rum, and my men and I sat down at a table near the entrance.

"Do you guys know this song?" I inquired to Jason and Captain. They shook their heads, but Jason began grinning.

"Beth," he began, "listen to the lyrics." I complied, as did James and my father.

The whole company around us sang loudly,

"Oh take me away from tempestuous seas,

Protect me from treacherous maidens, alas!

I cannot escape this one with quite such ease,

Oh spare me from Captain Eliza the Black!

Ahoy, my good sailor, how quickly ye rise

To raise high your colors and never look back!

Watch day and night behind you for the eyes

Of beautiful Captain Eliza the Black!

Her face pure as gold, innocent as the rose,

But she'll tear the very flesh from your back!

Charming you sweetly and swiftly with prose,

She'll stab you, dear Captain Eliza the Black!

Oh murderous angel, save me if you please,

Just choose another to hunt and to track!

I've never been one to plead down on my knees,

But I've never met Captain Eliza the Black!"

((note from auther: yes, I know how terrible this song is. XD the tune is that chimney-sweep song from Marry Poppins in case you were curious Lol))

As the room began cheering and making random comments such as, 'And I never hope to!', my whole table burst into roaring laughter.

"It seems your reputation precedes you, my dear!" exclaimed Joseph, still in a fit of laughter.

"Though I don't know how!" I replied. "Surely I can't be as bad as all that!"

Jason scoffed.

"That's part of the fun of it. This way if we ever come across any pirates, you can just state your name and they'll turn and run."

"It's true," James began with a smirk, "Women are more dangerous than men."

I glanced at him curiously then shrugged off his comment.

"Alright, now it's time to plan!" I announced, pulling my chair a bit closer to the table.

"I'll ask the questions, you give the answers. I think the whole process will be shorter that way, and I want to sleep." My dad stated, taking a drink of his rum. Jason and Norry looked exhausted too, so I agreed.

"Where to next?" Captain asked first.

"Tia Dalma's fun shack thingy on the Pantamo River," I replied quickly, smiling at Jason, "if I did not misquote you, sir."

"Not at all," he said quickly.

"How do we get there?"

"With this," I held up the Compass, "Jack's Compass, 'tis unique!" I giggled, beaming with pride upon quoting Jack. I was almost expecting Norry to follow with, 'Unique here, having the meaning of "broken"', but he didn't.

"Ok…" Captain appeared confused, but continued.

"What ship will we take?" Norry suddenly inquired.

"The Interceptor II should work just fine," Jason answered.

"Than we're done?" Captain murmured wearily, standing up.

"We are done!" I exclaimed. I arose and said goodnight to my father.

"We're staying at the inn across the street. Our room numbers are 13, 14, and 16. I'll take 13, Jason and James can take 14, and Elizabeth, you can have 16." he said.

"Actually sir," Norry declared,"I already bought a room. I'm in 15."

The rest of us seemed a little surprised by this, but shrugged it off and told him he didn't have to pay for his own room, to which he replied,

"Well, my money's all going to be confiscated when the Navy catches up with me, so I might as well spend it. Besides, I'd never want to room with him." Norry glanced at Jason with a chuckle. The latter frowned.

Glancing around, Jason noticed another chorus of my song go up amongst the crowd. As he started humming the tune, the young man looked at me and smiled. When the song had ended, a random string quartet in the corner took up a merry tune and everyone in the room began to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Jason inquired, holding a gallant hand out to me.

"You may, sir," I laughed merrily and we spun into the mayhem. Norry remained seated at the table with an annoyed grimace on his face. He propped his feet onto Jason's chair and drank his rum in contentment.

"You dance brilliantly, Mr. Kearney," I declared, holding onto Jason.

"Thank you, mi'lady," he replied with a wink, "Anything is easier than the Tango,"

"I heartily agree!"


	26. Will You Marry Me?

**Thanks to my number one fan, ScarletRosePetal for her review! The rest of you are still cool, but you would get significant brownie points for reviewing more. lol jk. Anywhosit, for the sake of honesty, i must inform you that i did not update for so long because i was SO NERVOUS about posting this chappie. When you get to the end you will realize why. But i sent it to Meggie, and she recommended that i post another one afterwords so that its not a cliffhanger. lol Unfortunately, after Chapter Twenty-Seven: Traitor, I will be taking a week off for Christmas to spend time with my family and to write both this story, and stuff for Beth and Meg At World's End with Meggie. XD Thank ya'll so much for loving this story, and I hope you have a splendiforously magical Christmas! Oh, btw, REVIEW. Thanks lol**

_**Bethykins the Magnificent**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Will You Marry Me?

It was several hours later that found Jason and I sitting alone at the table (for Norry had retired), sober once more and rather bored. It was obviously late at night and all the drunks were passing out, so there wasn't much to entertain. Suddenly, Jason turned his chair towards mine and said quietly,

"You know, Beth," he paused, glancing at me and clearing his throat, "I've been thinking about something recently,"

"Shocking, Mr. Kearney!" I exclaimed with a giggle.

"I'm serious," he whispered. I looked at him intently and he returned the gaze.

"You know I love you, and you have stated before that you love me…and if our lives completely change after you complete this crazy quest, what will our love have been worth if it just um…sat there?" the young man seemed a bit nervous.

"I'm not sure I follow your meaning…" I murmured softly.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and our lives together are about to become non-existent. But…whatever time we have, I want to spend with you…loving you, holding you, caring for you." Jason slowly edged off of his seat down to one knee and my heart-beat quickened within me.

"Therefore," he began, grasping my hands in his and staring at me in adoration, "I want to ask you something." A happy tear slid down my cheek. For that moment, his love was all that I needed.

"Will you marry me?"

Jason's words echoed in my ears…those words which I had longed to hear since…forever. I began laughing as I lifted him off his knees and hugged his hands to my face. Sure, in real life, Jason wouldn't be my ideal man as far as morals and religion and stuff were concerned. But hey, I was in the freakin' Caribbean, and Jason and I would part paths in like…a month. So why not?!?!

"YES!! Yesyesyesyesyes!!!" I squealed. We were both laughing now, and Jason led me by the hand as we ran around the room in search of a captain who could marry us. We soon found one, and the ceremony began. Jason and I faced each other, holding hands, with beaming faces. Everyone in the tavern was respectfully silent as the captain drawled out,

"My dear…people-"

"Isn't is 'dearly beloved?'" I interrupted.

"Shut up, you'll still be married," he replied curtly as the crowed around us laughed. I rolled my eyes and he continued.

"We are gathered here today to join together these two crazy people-"

"What?" Jason chuckled to me as I observed the captain with a confused countenance.

"-in holy maternity."

Jason raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Matrimony." I corrected again, blushing.

"They go hand-in-hand, darlin'" The captain said and more jeering from the surrounding group made me steadily more uncomfortable.

"Now," he began, turning towards me, "do you want to marry this man?"

I stared at Jason and smiled warmly as I whispered,

"With all my heart…"

"Great. Do you want to marry her?" inquired the captain of Jason, who was completely mesmerized by me at that particular moment. Snapping back into reality, he murmured,

"I do,"

"Fantastic!" exclaimed the captain rather sarcastically, "I now pronounce you 'married'."

There was a moment of silence during which the celebrant sort of fell asleep. Gazing at him curiously, I muttered a loud, "A-HEM!" and he awoke.

"Oh, uh, yes. You may kiss the…um-"

"'Bride', you idiot! BRIDE!!" yelled a passionate woman from the crowd.

"_Shut up!_ I'm performing this ceremony!" the captain reprimanded. "You may kiss the bride!"

As if there wasn't a moment to lose, Jason took me up in his arms and gave me a maddening kiss I would never forget. After coming apart, we kissed again, amidst cheers and whistling. The bartenders brought out free rum and Jason and I drank 'till our hearts should've stopped. But they didn't, which was fortunate because then we'd be dead. That's no fun.

This merriment lasted about an hour then I gave a weary sigh as I sat on Jason's lap.

"Jason, darling?"

"My love?" he replied smoothly with a chuckle.

I nestled against his chest and began caressing his face.

"I hate to say this but…I'm getting bored."

Jason quirked a suspicious brow as he glanced down at me.

"Bored?"

"Horribly."

"Horribly bored?"

"Terribly!"

"Terribly horribly bored…wow," he laughed. "Well, what should we do?" I scoffed.

"Jason, if you have to ask me, then you have no idea what the true point of getting married is." I said with a smile.

"Well, damn, you're right!" my husband exclaimed, picking me up as he stood. With a broad smile on his face, Jason announced to the natives of Tortuga in a booming voice,

"Dearly beloved," everyone turned to look at us quizzically, "my wife and I are going to retire to the honey-moon suite!" Snickering and vulgar conversation immediately surrounded us.

"Jason, dear," I began, reddening miserably, "is it really necessary to make this public?"

"Are you joking, Elizabeth? Of course, it is! The people love weddings."

"I'm actually not joking…because I was just going to ask for a piece of cake." I replied, looking up at him with an innocent smile.

The people around us stared, as if waiting for something.

"Oh. Please tell me you're joking now?" he inquired so pitifully that I had to lie.

"You're right, I'm joking. Let's go!" I cried, throwing a fist into the air (for effect) as Jason carried me to the door. Onlookers laughed and rejoiced as my husband and I made our way across the street to 'The Inn at Tortuga'. Things were still loud and crazy in the city, which made my heart beat even faster. This was the night.

Once inside the inn, Jason waltzed up to the counter and said he and his bride were checking in for the night. The man opposite us gave me a quizzical look as I grinned nervously, and told us to be quiet as we went up the stairs because people were actually sleeping.

As we neared the steps, I inquired in a hushed tone,

"Jason, as fun as this is…don't you think you should put me down so you don't fall down the stairs?" I chuckled.

"The ground is not worthy of your feet," he murmured with a devoting stare. He kissed me, for about the hundredth time that night already, but each time the simple touch was more beautiful. We survived ascending the stair-case and soon the door to room number 14 was in front of us.

Jason opened it with his key and we entered the dark abode. Indeed, there was no light except for that of an oil lamp in the corner that was almost empty. The two of us were silent as Jason gently set me on top of the bed. As he stood over me I slowly inhaled and exhaled, the color draining from my face. With a smile, Jason sat down on the bed beside me. I breathed in his cologne and glanced over at his robust figure. A wave of terror came over me.

"You know, we don't have to do this," he whispered, nudging me with his shoulder.

"I know," I replied, "and it's not that I don't want to, it's just...it would be a lot easier if we had more rum." Jason laughed and said,

"But then we'd just be doing it for the sake of being drunk and wouldn't mean any of it,"

"True…and we've had plenty of alcohol already," I muttered, trying to breathe in certain patterns so that I didn't pass out altogether. "Jason…I-I'm scared." He glanced at me with loving concern.

"Elizabeth," Jason grasped my forearms and smiled, "I promise I'm _not_ going to let myself do anything you aren't ready for. And as ridiculous as that sounds, it's a difficult promise to make!" I laughed out loud and sighed.

"Tell me you love me…" I stared at him in wonderment. His love seemed even more beautiful when he was willing to restrain his passion for me.

Gazing into my eyes, the young man held my face in his hands and said,

"My little angel, I love you more than anything in the world."

And he kissed me. Suddenly, I became overwhelmed with joy and threw my arms about his neck as I returned the favor. But I soon had to stop to breathe.

"Hey," he whined playfully, brushing some hair (that he had messed up!) out of my face, "you never said 'I love you' back."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I gasped, attempting a choked laugh, "I love you…so much,"

"Thank you. You know, its weird, but every time I've done this-"

"Do you really have to talk to me about this?"

"Wait, it'll make you laugh," he defended, "But it seems every time I do this, I feel like I'm putting on a show, so the shirt's all unbuttoned and the whole thing starts with passion! Now that I'm just…sitting here with you, a woman who I truly adore, I'm at a loss." I did end up laughing at this pathetic comment. Jason and I crawled up farther onto the mattress so that our feet weren't dangling off the edge. Both of us sat cross legged and casual.

"Well, we could've started with passion, but we had to be quiet coming up the stairs! Stupid innkeeper," I rolled my eyes and Jason laughed at me. "Oh, but I can fix your shirt, if you want,"

"Oh, thank you," Jason said with mirth as I fully unbuttoned his shirt and puffed up the collar. "My turn," he laughed, and pulled me close to his chest by the fastenings of my corset.

"Okay, that was extremely awkward!" I exclaimed as I burst into a nervous peal of laughter.

"I'm just taking off these complicated strings in case you change your mind later! You still have your other shirt underneath! Damn, you make things difficult for a man."

"Jason, somehow I have no doubt that you'd find some way to figure it out!" He laughed.

I gradually slinked one hand around his neck and raised my eyes to meet his. In that moment, there was a connection, a spark that flew into the air and magically transformed into fireworks.

"I think- "

"Yes?" he breathed, entwining one of his hands in my hair.

"I think I just…changed my mind…" I murmured, leaning up towards him.

Jason smirked devilishly as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me as if he had all the time in the world. As I responded, he threw his shirt to the ground and pressed my frame against his. Completely as I predicted, after Jason removed my corset, he had no trouble casting off my under shirt.

Soon I collapsed under Jason's weight and fell upon the mattress. The oil lamp extinguished, though not by complete chance. When Jason threw my shirt, he did it with such vigor that it knocked the lamp off the table and it broke. Not quite as dramatic, but definitely more accurate.


	27. Traitor

**Well guys, here it is! The final chappie before I break to work my butt off! lol I'll be sitting at my lappy with a box of truffles, a roasted chicken, and a dictionary for the next week so I hope you enjoy this last drama fest. Well, afterwards it gets worst but that's as bad as it gets for a while. This one has some funny parts, so don't be alarmed. Hah, then again, any chapter with me is bound to have some rediculousness. l love you all! Thank you so much, Merry Christmas, and please leave some reviews for when I get back! Thanks!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Traitor

A pale light was desperately trying to pierce through the window curtains of room number 14 of The Inn at Tortuga. In its attempt, only a few streaks of morning penetrated the peaceful darkness. Man and wife slumbered quietly, snuggled together without a care in the world. But they were soon awakened by a harsh rap at the door.

((note: not a rap song, although that would be a harsh awakening XD)).

I groaned and rolled over, opening my eyes slightly, only to find myself agitated by the early morning light coming in from the windows. Suddenly, as the tapping sound on the door resumed, I felt a large warm objects slink around my bare waist. It proved to be Jason Kearney's arm. Awkward!!

"Good morning, Mrs. Kearney," he murmured in my ear. I started, obviously having forgotten why the heck I was in bed with Jason. Laughing, I said,

"Good morning…sorry, I forgot I had married you…"

"That's not very encouraging, darling." He quipped with a grin.

"I blame the rum." I muttered.

Jason chuckled.

"For our getting married?" he asked, seemingly shocked.

"No, for forgetting!" I squeaked, turning my head to glance at my husband's face, which was practically on top of mine. Jason placed a gentle kiss on my temple, which began a trail of caressing leading down my neck. The noise at the door increased to annoying banging. I scoffed.

"Ok," I began, fidgeting, "love, this is getting ridiculous. We're just laying here while someone is at the door who could prove to be my father, who _doesn't_ know we're married yet."

Jason ceased his affections and sat up. Thanks heavens, because I probably had enough hickeys to last me a life-time.

"That might complicate things,"

"Well, you did ask his permission before you proposed to me, right?" I inquired.

"No…I didn't know who he was, remember? But I'm sure he found out we were engaged!"

"Jason!" I exclaimed with a humored giggle, "get out of bed and put some clothes on!" The rapping at the door continued and seemed more menacing every moment.

"Sure," he yawned and obeyed.

I hopped out of the honey-moon bed and quickly snatched the top blanket off of it.

"I'll go get the door and just cover myself with this…cover."

"Do you have to?" Jason moaned from the other side of the room.

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a _male!_ And yes, unfortunately for you, I can't answer the door in the nude."

"Fine," The man surrendered, tossing his black shirt from the night before over his head.

Hastily wrapping the cover about me, I scurried the honeymoon suite entrance. Opening it a crack, I gasped and nearly fell over.

"Who is it?" Jason asked.

"Norry!" I addressed the man opposite me with shock and bewilderment.

James also appeared surprised by my appearance and said,

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Elizabeth. I thought this was Jason's room." As he backed away, I quickly fumbled for words.

"Yes. I mean, of course you did. It- um, is!"

"This is Jason's room?"

"Yes." Jason said protectively, appearing behind me in full manly garb.

"Then why are you-"

I decided to just explain everything.

"Yes, I am dressed in a bed-sheet and am answering the door to Jason's room. That might cause reason for moral alarm if!"

The admiral would have waited patiently for me to catch my breath and finish the sentence, but Jason intervened.

"If Beth had not married me…last night."

"Yes! Exactly! Hurray for marriage!" I laughed uneasily.

"Oh." James muttered, still confused. "Well, congratulations!" There was a tone in his voice that I didn't recognize. After this comment there was a time of completely awkward nothingness. Then Norry continued.

"Yes, well, I am here on behalf of your father," he nodded to me, "who requests Mr. Kearney's presence across the street at The Faithful Bride immediately.

"Oh!" said Jason and I in tutti. ((it's a music term meaning "as one"))

"I'm going to get dressed then, while you do that." I mumbled, smiling awkwardly at James and retreating to find my scattered clothes. Jason turned a domineering eye to Norry.

"What was Captain's reason for the 'request'?" my husband inquired bitterly.

"He didn't give one," the other man spoke with a defiance that did not in any way pertain to the conversation, but more to the situation. At that moment, I scampered up in my pirate/ninja outfit (strange combination there…) and rested my hands on Jason's shoulders. He grasped them and pulled me out of the doorway with a smirk. Norry immediately made-way for the lovers.

"I'll just drag you down with me, then?" Jason inquired. I laughed.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk with you, Elizabeth," Norry stated, interrupting my cute moment.

"Um…" I began as my husband released my hands, "Sure."

Jason, still in overly-zealous-husband-mode, was not inclined to the idea, but I giggled and said,

"I'll be right here in the hallway when you return," I pecked him on the lips and shooed him away. Jason quickly headed down the stairs so that he could return as soon as possibly, every once and a while glancing behind him to make sure that Norry had not made off with his wife.

"He's so cute when he's protective," I giggled, turning happily to James. Norry smiled somewhat menacingly.

"Is everything alright, Norry?" I asked. I was slightly concerned about him because of his reaction to the news that I had been hitched.

"Perfectly so, Mrs. Kearney," he replied coldly. "Shall we pace up and down the hallway?" James offered me his arm, which I took. As we began walking, I asked,

"You're not upset that I married Jason, are you?"

"Now, my dear, why would you think that?"

"Because you're acting so indifferent towards me…I always thought you cared." I said softly, glancing at him.

"You were not entirely wrong in your thoughts, but now all feelings must be laid to rest. After all," Norry paused, gently easing me towards the wall, "your husband would not approve." I became steadily more and more unsettled by his behavior and now I was sure he was up to something. He began glancing around, as if looking for someone.

"James," I turned a sweet expression towards his face, "what is it?"

The man paused and stared at me intently and whispered with a smirk,

"Sorry...it's over."

I only had a second to react with suspicion, for in the next Admiral Norrington seized me about the waist and clapped a firm hand over my mouth.

"Don't struggle," he cooed from behind, "you'd have no one to run to." The man chuckled sinisterly as he dragged me down the hallway. Besides being terrified for my own safety, I was now horribly worried about Jason. What had James meant about 'no one to run to?' Fury welling up inside of me; I kicked ferociously and hit my captor in the face with my elbow ((OW)).

Norry grunted from the blow and punched me in the gut, which almost made me throw up from the force. Still hitting, tugging, and cursing, he and I made our way to a stair which led to the second floor. I almost had a breakaway ((sings I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly etc. lol)), but the man caught me before any escape could be attained.

A moment later, the door to a cleaning cellar was opened in front of me and I was thrown to the ground inside. James closed the door behind us and turned around, surprised.

"There wasn't really a need to knock, I'm sure everyone in Tortuga heard your commotion," jeered a pleasant voice. Glancing up, I noticed Commodore Avery, Mercer, Beckett, and Nicholas standing over me with malicious grins on their faces.

"_[Darn[Darnitdarnitdarnitdarnitdarnit!"_ I screeched, pounding the floor.

"Oh dear," muttered Beckett, bewildered by my behavior.

"You look so tired my dear." soothed the Commodore. "A little too much excitement last night? If you'd like, I'm sure I could commandeer one of the bedrooms for you." James rolled his eyes.

"They'll be no need for that, Avery." He said gruffly. The younger man sighed with a smirk.

"So now you're defending me? You son of a [beyotch!" I yelled, standing up and attacking Norrington with my fists. As Norry attempted to pry my hands off of him, Nicholas said,

"As entertaining as this is, Admiral, we don't have time for it." As he spoke, the man seized me by the shoulder with one hand, and, turning me about, socked me in the face. I fell to the grimy floor once again, noticing in a dazed way how humorous it was that no one ever cleaned the cleaning room…but in an instant, I was back in reality and a single mournful tear slid to the ground beside me.

"See," said my evil step-father, "she's cooperative once you beat cooperation into her." My eyes narrowed on the speaker's polished shoes with contempt and I longed to spit on them.

"But just in case she causes a fuss, I brought these." Mercer pulled out a pair of irons, and two arms hoisted me up to a standing position. I felt so despairing that I wasn't willing to put up a fight, so I let Admiral Norrington fasten them upon my wrists. I said nothing, only stared at him with a bland expression as the fiery embers in my eyes were blurred over again with water. But no tears fell except the pitiful one from earlier.

"Oh, I confess I am relieved now that you're restrained," sighed Lord Beckett. I fixed an indignant glare upon him.

"Lord Beckett," began Avery, interrupting my glare-fest, "shall we leave her here and go take care of her friends?" My gaze immediately flashed to the Commodore.

"If you touch one hair-"

"Silence!" my step-father reprimanded with a slap, so I was silent. It was almost good that he shut me up, because it would probably be safer not to mention my new special ties to Jason Kearney.

"Yes, but Admiral," Beckett said, turning to Norry, "stay here with the prisoner. She's too crafty to be left alone."

"And she'd get lonely," purred Avery with a pitying smile.

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth!" I growled, hitting him with my chained fists. I loved quoting Lord of the Rings.

"Oh, feisty are we?" he questioned angrily, staring me down at me with a pleasuable gleam in his eye, "I'll deal with you later."

"Just so long as you leave now," I rebutted. Beckett headed for the door, followed by Avery, Mercer and my step-father.

"Goodbye, Eliza dear!" Nicholas called to me from outside the door, "We're off to intercept your father and fiancé!" Though rage boiled within me, I was determined to look calm.

"He's her husband now." The admiral spat.

"Norry!" I chastised with a ferocious scowl. Nicholas paused in his steps and gazed at me with an evil smirk. Snickering sinisterly he jeered,

"Don't worry; we'll bring back his corpse for you to play with!" At this point, I lost it. Lurching toward the door, I screamed,

"_No! Jason!" _The admiral yanked me back with one hand and held my jaws shut with the other. ((impressive!))

The Commodore waved at me before disappearing with Nicholas and Mercer, but Beckett remained.

"Thought you had beaten me, didn't you?" he breathed in my face. I was thinking, 'that statement would be a whole lot more intimidating if he had a cigar.' I smirked picturing it. "Admiral," Beckett continued, "I'll lock you both in just to make sure she doesn't seduce you into letting her out. You only have to be strong and keep her quiet for about twenty minutes then we'll let you out when we're um…finished.

"Think you can handle that?" Cutler mocked. "If not, this is your last assignment. Governor Swann made it very clear to both you and me that he does not intend to be forgiving of petty errors. He wants this girl's frame dangling from a noose." James nodded in reply.

"It's not over yet!" I yelled in a muffled voice, attempting to shake Norry's grip on me. "Do you hear me!? It's not over!!"

As the door shut, I heard the lock turn and my face blanched. I needed a good plan within twenty minutes or my husband, my father and my friends would all be dead.


	28. A Hatefully Loving Relationship

**Happy New Year to all my wonderful readers, and my humble gratitude to ScarletRosePetal, Commodore Cuddles, CoutneyPascal, and Lil' Pirate Lass for your splendifortastic reviews!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but it's the weekend of my show and I'm going a bit crazy! lol Anywhosit, I'll upload the next chappie soon, and please try not to hate me after reading this chapter. My specific apologies to Commodore Cuddles. I love Norry, but it's just not for this story! I'm sorry, fellow 'Beth'! Oh, and please, in the words of mrspatrickdempsey, don't be a read and runner! REVIEW! YAY!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Hatefully Loving Relationship 

James released me and I sunk to the ground in shock. Never before had I felt so helpless. So many thoughts ran around in my mind, battling each other. When I thought about it, I actually began picturing little men scrambling inside my brain with swords attacking each other. ((random lol))

"So," I muttered with a tart smirk, "while we're just stuck in here, why don't you tell the details of your sickening betrayal?" Norry did not reply, just stood, watching the storm window out of the corner of his eye.

"OH!" I exclaimed, rising from the ground and accosting him, "So now you're not talking me? What the hell did I do to you, huh?" I turned away from him and continued my rant. "But you know what?! That's FINE! That's actually good, because you don't deserve the privilege of my listening! In fact, you're SO worthless, that you don't even deserve the privilege of an ANT listening to you,"

James glanced at me with an amused expression.

"One: because ants don't have ears, and two: because you're the lowest of the low. You're a traitor. How does that feel?" I pried, edging towards him with a mocking gleam in my eyes. "To have everyone who would have called you 'friend' now hold you in contempt and scorn- wait! What am I doing?! You don't deserve to be talked to as if you deserve my lips! Mouth…words. Crap, that came wrong."

With as much speed as a fettered person could muster, I scrambled to the door and pounded on it, screaming 'JASON!' over and over again until Norry threw me to the ground.

"What?" I threatened, "You think you can stop me?" I tried again for the door, only to have James punch me in the face and I fell down again. But I would not give up. Never surrender! As I scrambled to a stand, the admiral exclaimed,

"Oh, no you don't!" and captured me once more by the waist.

"Let go of me!" I demanded, wriggling with wild grunts.

"Fighting isn't going to help you this time, Elizabeth," the admiral stated as I wrenched myself free and hopped a few paces away from him. Turning once more to face him, I narrowed my fiery gaze on him and said with defiant determination,

"But I am going to fight," I reached for my sword, "but…I seem to have forgotten my weapons belt, so I'll just have to beat you to death!"

Scrambling towards him, I smacked him in the face with the clamp around my wrists, causing his nose to bleed. But he retaliated with a brutal punch to my jaw that sent me sprawling. Before we knew it, I had tripped Norry, and we were wrestling on the ground, both so angry that we didn't realize how awkward it was. Suddenly, I paused and threw him off of me and exclaimed,

"This is getting us nowhere! Jason! Forgive me!!" I wailed, looking up at the ceiling, "My dead husband…" Norry, although extremely agitated, still felt some sort of obligation to comfort the very woman whom he had been fighting two seconds ago.

"You need to remain calm," he murmured, wiping the blood from his nose, "don't call him dead yet." Ours was a very peculiar love/hate relationship.

"I don't want to hear anymore words from you unless they pertain to your treachery, you marcelette!"

(("marcelette": a word I made up after I wrote a novel about a character named Anthony Marcelette. In essence, the word simply describes him. 'Getting what you can get, a scoundrel, fiend, traitor, pretty much anything bad and scandalous.' Yeah, that's Marcelette. Wow, that was a great story. Lol))

"Alright." James exhaled. "I was sincerely loyal to you and wanted to help until that day at the docks. The telegram the messenger brought me was from Governor Swann, but not pertaining to the information I told you. I made up the part about being exiled in order to come with you. The governor had ordered me to follow you because there was sufficient evidence that you had murdered Elizabeth, and he wanted me to tell him where you would put into port.

"The run in with the Interceptor II was planned. But at the last moment, Nicholas decided to come on a separate ship in case there were problems…which there were. Then I met with them last night and we went over the details of your kidnapping and it was put into action."

"Mm," I muttered icily, "an interesting story. You didn't finish it."

Norrington seemed puzzled. "I didn't?"

"Not at all. You haven't breathed a word about your emotions throughout this entire experience. But I must say you seem perturbed and altered by the whole thing." I gazed at him knowingly and smirked with a contemptuous chuckle. "Isn't it funny how fleeting feelings can be?" We were both sitting on opposite sides of the cellar, but at this point, the admiral sprung to his feet and expounded hotly,

"They were not fleeting!"

"Ah-hah! So you admit they were real?" I shouted back, rising as well. The man seemed uneasy immediately. "You cared about me and saved my life when you had been ordered to follow me in order to have me hanged!" I glowered at him. "Then, as the truth became clear and your affections finally started NOT being a mystery, you turned me over into my enemy's hands! What does that tell me?"

"Oh, now let's not quarrel about mixed messages. You were the one throwing yourself at me at the Ball!" he rebuffed. Now we stood a foot away, spitting (not literally) hatred into each other's faces. "You looked like a fool, dropping hints and making yourself seem so _available_, as if you could break all ties to Jason. Your pride should have been more kind to your heart, knowing you were going to marry the man in the same week!"

"If my pride is so smart as to know when I'm going to get married, I wonder why it didn't cast my feelings for you out a lot sooner! I am not to be blamed for a brief infatuation! After all, you were the one who kissed me." I held my face up to the admiral's, as if mockingly tempting him to kiss me again.

"What do you care what a man does with you? You would do anything to get what you want!" James spat, pivoting on his heel to face the window again.

"And you would do anything to keep from loving me!" I retaliated.

There was a deep silence, in which my opponent slowly turned to me once more, this time with a heavy sigh.

"But you can't," I finished…"and I can't fight you anymore than I can try to argue." I whispered, beginning to cry as I crept closer to him. As I neared the large storm window, loud sounds of metal clashing against metal became apparent in the street below. Glancing down, I saw Jason and Captain battling Nicholas, Avery and Mercer, while Beckett watched on the sideline, seemingly distracted by something else.

"Its over…" I breathed, lifting my shining eyes to Norry's as a few tears fell. "I can't watch anymore bloodshed…especially when I'm- I'm the cause of it!" I cried, completely overwhelmed. As I collapsed into James' embrace, despair began to consume my mind. Then suddenly…a plan emerged from the darkness. I was going to have to use his feelings to my advantage.

"This is all a mess!" I expounded, separating from the admiral a little and gesticulating.

"I know," he replied, "everything seems to be falling to pieces around us."

He gazed down at me and searched my eyes.

"But for one moment, it's almost as if this cruel reality we live in could just…melt away." I whispered, putting my fettered hands on his face. "Whatever the past has been and whatever the future brings, I want you to know…" I paused, glancing out the window again. "I feel like I made a mistake last night because…marrying Jason while I was in love with another man was not very fair to him or- or you."

"You love me?" he breathed, staring at me, shocked.

As if by one degree at a time, I lifted my face up to his until the space of air and emotional difference was eliminated; I kissed him tenderly then tore away, knowing I was driving his insane.

"I'm sorry," I said, removing my hands from his face, "I don't know what I was thinking. You have to kill me, and I- I shouldn't be forcing an attachment upon you." My manipulation was obviously working, for he reached for my hands and gently rotated my position to look at him once more.

"Sometimes," he murmured, holding my hands lovingly, "our truest actions don't require any thinking…" I smiled genuinely and slapped myself for it in my mind. Norry's eyes seemed to penetrate the very core of my weak soul. In a second, he pulled me back into his arms and pressed his mouth against mine hard.

I kissed him back with intensity and, putting the chain on my wrists around his neck, let my hands rest on his chest.

Then I crossed my hands, grasped the ends of the chain around the admiral's neck with both hands and pulled with all my strength. James looked terrified and shocked as the woman he was just kissing began to strangle him.

((I can picture the similar expressions on the face of all my readers as well. My apologies to all the Beth/Norry fans out there. It's not for this story! I'm Sorry!))

"Let's get a couple things straight while you have strength to stand," I stated coldly. "Our relationship, no matter what it could have or should have been, is one of constantly manipulating each other to get what we want. That is the opposite of love. No matter how much we desire it in our hearts, our wills are not strong enough.

"You love the security of your position as an admiral more than me, or else you would not have betrayed me. I, obviously, love my husband more than you and have cruelly played with you and used you in order to make sure that he and I can be together…preferably not in the grave."

I looked down at him pityingly, trying desperately to hold in all the feelings that welled up within me.

"I did love you! Once, in another existence…" I began again as the man struggled for air, but I held my grip upon my own chains. "But things have changed and now all that matters is changing them back in order to fix things for _us_! I know that doesn't make sense, but neither does anything I've done or am about to do." James looked near passing out. It was time

Pulling him by the chain to his feet, I whispered,

"It was just never meant to be…not in this time. I'm sorry,"

Then gripping the chains even tighter, I smashed Norry's skull into the window, causing the glass to shatter. Unfortunately, I had not predicted that he would fall out of the window frame, and James tumbled into the dark street below, dragging me with him as I let out an ear-piercing scream.


	29. Sacrifices

**First off, I'd like to sincerely thank my dedicated reviewers: ScarletRosePetal, Commodore Cuddles, and Lil' Pirate Lass!!! I love ya'll sooo much! But it is strange how you have such different opinions about Norry and Jason. lol Ok, i'm just warning you guys right now that this chapter is REALLY sad, but it's the last of the romantic drama for a chapter or two, haha, so enjoy the break after this! You can even look forward to a classic "Holy crap!" in the next chappie! Anywhosit, enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sacrifices

As James and I crashed onto the pavement, all activity around us ceased. Jason rushed to my side and pulled me up, but my chains were still fixed around Norrington's neck. As Jason lifted my weary frame, the Admiral's face rose as well, revealing a gory mass of ripped flesh and blood, pouring from his cheek that had hit the street.

My adrenaline was still pumping and I, clutching Jason, let out a horrific cry as I saw James' distorted face. Apparently, Norry's adrenaline was high as well, for he immediately stood back up, which was ridiculous, considering the trauma he had just been through. Throwing the chains from his neck, James held onto them, keeping me from escaping.

"You damned lying wench!" James castigated me, jerking my chains to emphasize his disgust. I let out a petrified pathetic whimper. Jason held onto my waist protectively and frowned at my captor with the venom of cobra.

"How dare you speak to my wife like that?" he demanded.

"Ask her!" Norry spat. "I can't believe I had the stupidity to fall for your _wife's_ disgusting, seditious antics." Nicholas Norrington, my deranged step-father, scoffed.

"I told you she was a seductress," Nicholas continued, shaking his head with disapproval, "and yet you couldn't manage to keep out of trouble for more than a half an hour!"

"Speak of the devil!" Norry roared, throwing a haughty scowl at my step-father. "As if you could keep your hands off of her,"

"I guess I'm just too damn attractive!" I exploded, pulling on my chains in a futile attempt to make James let go.

"Mr. Kearney," drawled Nicholas with an amused tone, "your wife is a fabulous escape artist. Unfortunately, that will not save her." As he spoke, he pulled out a large pistol and cocked it towards my head. I froze in fear and took a moment to evaluate the situation. Beckett, Mercer, and Avery had all fallen dead, and now all who remained were Captain, Jason, Nicholas, the Admiral, and myself.

"Unhand the woman, Mr. Kearney," Nicholas commanded smoothly.

"No!"

"Jason, your idiotic defiance is only delaying what she'll have to face! Don't you see, it's no use?" James exclaimed, yanking me away from Jason. Still, the man somehow held on. I felt the strangest illusion that my body were stretching.

"You slimy jealous cad! Let go of me!" I screamed at Norry. Ashamed that my words hurt him, James struck me.

"[Mur-her," Jason yelled, "Don't touch _my wife!"_

"If you don't let go of her, Mr. Kearney, I will just shoot her, and that'll be the end of it." My step father threatened, "Now, the only reason I'm hesitating at all is because I get a huge reward if I bring her to Port Royal alive…to be hung…but that's beside the point." I shot a disdainful glance at Nicholas then turned to Jason.

"There's no way out of this," I murmured mournfully.

"Yes there is!" exclaimed my father suddenly, yanking a gun of his own from its holster and pointing it at Nicholas. "Drop the gun,"

Suddenly, more weapons were drawn, as Jason grabbed his pistol to point at Norry, and Norry unsheathed his sword…and put the sharp point to the delicate skin of my neck.

"By your leave, Mr. Kearney," my captor mocked, "but I think you'll choose to put the gun down and unhand the girl,"

"Because if you don't," Nicholas added, "and you shoot the Admiral, then I will shoot Elizabeth. And if you shoot me, Joseph," the wretched man continued, looking towards my father, "then I'm sure the Admiral would be willing to oblige." James smirked at Jason with a truly evil gleam in his eye and slowly drew me closer by grabbing at my arms in a very dark manner. My husband glowered.

I turned back to look at Jason, who's hands reluctantly dropped away from me. As soon as Jason let go, Norry yanked my body against his and trapped me in his left arm, using his right to now place the blade of the sword against my neck. My father stared at me in horror as my eyes bubbled over with tears. I wriggled with all my might and seized the handle of Norry's sword, so that both of us were holding it.

"Oh, I'm sorry you have to suffer being trapped in my arms again, my dear." Norry said aloud in a mean attempt to anger Jason and my father. Then his tone altered to one of quiet sincerity.

"Strange," the man purred, "you didn't seem to mind it ten minutes ago. Isn't it funny how fleeting feelings can be?" My face was now streaming with tears for, in that secret part of my heart in which I hid all the emotions of the past, I still loved him. Jason flashed a ferocious glance at Norry, who only smiled at him.

James then closed his eyes as he caressed the side of my face with his and kissed my wet cheek. My husband immediately growled and moved to attack the man who was certainly 'handling' me inappropriately. Then again, Jason didn't know that I had just been making out with James…another secret to hide away

"Back away slowly, Jason," Nicholas chimed, enjoying the young man's torture to the fullest. Ever so slowly, Jason moved away from me, with tears in his eyes that he would not let fall. Behind the veil of water, there was still that same determination. The man never gave up, and that's why I loved him. Suddenly I let out a convulsive sob and desperately tried to pull away from the iron grasp that held me.

"I'm sorry-" I quickly expounded to James, trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"Not this time," Norry whispered contemptuously in my ear, "you're only sorry because you're trying to get to _him_-"

"Norry, that's not true!" I gasped desperately. "Remember what I told you? About how I loved you once in another time? Well, _that's_ true, all of it. When I go back to real present…I'll remember us…our kiss. I'm sorry that I had to hurt you."

"Admiral," declared Nicholas Norrington triumphantly, "I think its time to depart. My ship is waiting in the harbor and we want to be back as soon as possible to show Governor Swann our prize. Move away slowly toward the southern end of this ally so that you can keep a hold of her."

James crept backwards, inch by inch, tugging me along with him. His strong arms were trembling. The look in Jason's eyes tormented me…the despair that consumed him tore me apart.

"James," I murmured," if there was ever a time you loved me…now would be the time to-"

"I do care about you, Elizabeth. But you did try to kill me…and told me plainly that you love your husband. How am I supposed to believe that you'll come running to find me when you go to the Wells?" As despair and anger flood steadily through my veins, my eyes met Jason's.

Immediately Jason snapped and yelled, "No!" as he tried to sprint, but Captain held him back. Water steadily poured from my swollen hazel eyes.

"Wait," My father whispered in a hushed voice to the maddened man who loved his daughter, "something is happening that we do not know of,"

Jason glanced at him out of the corner of his eye in affirmation that he heard the man's words, but was still losing his mind as the distance between us grew.

I didn't know what to do. For once in my life, I didn't have an answer; I didn't have a backup plan. A gruesome idea had popped into my head at the beginning, but something was holding me back. I was torn between Jason and Norry, and for my plan to work successfully…I would have to choose between them. So I drifted with Norry's not-so-gentle tugs as his blade constantly pressed against my neck.

Suddenly, there was a scream from one of the roof tops and two dark figures leapt from the sky and tackled Nicholas. Both Captain and Jason aimed their guns at Norry, but the latter was too quick for them and held my body straight as a shield. The realization hit me: my plan was the only way out. While Nicholas was being distracted, I knew what I had to do.

In one swift motion, I plunged Norry's sword through my left shoulder. Two blood-curdling yells of pain echoed throughout the ally.

"ELIZABETH!!" cried Jason, his voice cracking. His eyes were fixed upon my bleeding shoulder. Neither Norry or I moved. In fact, his frame began to feel…limp…and suddenly I knew the blade had stabbed him also. But I didn't know where…

The two figures on top of my step-father were suddenly thrown off, and one ran towards me at full speed.

"Eliza!"

As it collided with me, a shot was fired and the face of my rescuer looked up at me in frozen shock. It was Mira…

Immediately following this, my father took the opportunity to shoot Nicholas and he fell dead. ((YAY.))

Jason, Captain and Adelaide (who proved to be the second dark figure), all rushed to Mira and I, but it was too late. Mira, Norry, and myself, sandwiched together in paralyzed pain, collapsed on the ground on top of each other.

"_No!"_

I heard the voice of my husband as I lay weakly on the ground, Mira beneath me and Norry on top of me. The body on top was lifted and I felt the strong arms of my beloved embrace me.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" Jason wept as he cradled me in his arms. I clutched onto him tightly. My father was suddenly at my side as well, wiping the tears from my face then hugging me. In this moment of relief, I was sharply awakened by more tears.

"_Mira!" _Adelaide screamed, gathering the child up in her arms. Immediately blood soaked Adel's shirt for Mira had been shot in the back of the head. I struggled to get up.

"No, don't move," Jason pleaded, ripping the sleeve off his shirt and wrapping it around my self-created wound.

"I have to!" I sobbed, forcefully shoving myself away and crawling to the spot where Adelaide held Mira. The young girl's eyes were closed. I knelt by their side and threw my arms about Adelaide, who pressed the girl to her bosom.

There was a time of mournful silence. Suddenly, Mira's eyes fluttered open weakly.

"Adelaide," she breathed, reaching to touch her face. Adel grasped the hand that Mira outstretched. "Eliza!"

"Mira," I addressed her with as calm a voice I could muster, "you're going to be fine! We're going to find a doctor-"

"No…" the girl whispered, gazing at me, "its too late."

"No!" Adel cried, and her tears fell upon Mira's face. I wept also.

"It's never too late," I reproached, furrowing my eyebrows. Jason touched my shoulder.

"Eliza-"

"No!" I silenced him, reaching towards Mira.

"Eliza, this was meant to be," Mira said reassuringly, although fear consumed her black eyes. "Once…you-" she winced in pain and her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe. "You once saved my life. It is only fitting that I should do the same for you."

Mira made one last effort to hold on, in which she hugged both of us. Her arm suddenly slid off my shoulder and her frame fell limp in Adelaide's arms. The young woman screamed over the dead child.

At this moment in time, I was in too much shock to notice that Admiral Norrington had not risen from the spot where he had fallen.

"Elizabeth," my father said curtly as he rolled Norry's body over with his foot, "what shall we do with this body?"

"Oh," I replied quickly, "he's not dead. I only stabbed him in the shoulder…as I did to myself," I winced, remembering the large whole in my left shoulder.

"That might have been your plan," Joseph seemed puzzled, "but he's dead.

"What?" My face turned white as ash. I froze. I could not breathe. No…I couldn't have. I couldn't have…killed him. Could I?

I withdrew from the mourning Adelaide and crossed to Norrington's side. As I studied his chest, sure enough, the blade had pierced his heart…not his shoulder. My eyes widened and a sharp pang hit my heart.

"Oh God, what have I done? _What have I done?_" I gasped, trying to wake James up. But his eyes were closed, he wasn't breathing, and he wasn't reacting to anything I did to move him. He did not stir. I felt cold and conflicted as my tears fell on James' body. In my heart, I felt empty, because I did love him. But in my mind, I knew that he would not have taken me back had he lived.

I glanced behind to Jason, who immediately scurried towards me. As he wrapped his arms around me and told me it was alright to cry, I knew I loved Jason too. And I did cry.

So much pain for the sake of one simple journey. As my heart hardened and my mind clouded over to shut out the world…I had a realization. I lifted my head off of Jason's shoulder and stared beyond the ally way towards the sea.

Sometimes, you don't get that last gaze of longing, or of despair. Sometimes, you don't get to tell that lie. Sometimes, you don't get to tell that truth. Sometimes, you don't get to say goodbye. You just have to walk away…and hope they knew.

* * *

**Alright, as depressing as that was...on a lighter note: did ya'll notice that the last few sentences of that last paragraph RHYME?? Yeah, laugh about that if nothing else. I'm sorry, my fellow MST3K Beth!!**


	30. The Holy Frickin' Black Pearl?

**Thank you, ScarletRosePetal for your review! Even if you're the only one keeping up with the story at this point, I shall continue to write! lol I hope i did not scare everyone off with my depressing chappies. This one is lighter friends, do not fear. Plus, there's a surprise, and I know how you all love surprises!**

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter 30: The Holy Frickin' Black Pearl?

After running to our rooms to grab whatever we needed, Captain, Jason, Adelaide and I fled Tortuga immediately on the Interceptor II. It was slightly difficult to set sail with only four people, but we managed rather well considering. As a week of sailing drifted by, I tried not to think about Mira or James, and focused on reaching our destination. I didn't really even need to use Jack's Compass because Jason knew Tia Dalma well.

One morning I lay in bed particularly knocked out because I had been up late the night before. As I slept, Jason quietly entered our cabin and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Good morning, my little angel," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I groaned and Jason smiled.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, flipping my body on its side to face him.

"About noon I think," Jason replied, "You are a very sound sleeper."

"It's an art to be as lazy as I am," I yawned, stretching my arms. Jason rose and, reaching around my back, gently pulled me out of bed. I protested, but my husband explained his motives.

"There's a pirate ship that's really close and we need you to decide our plan of action," he said calmly. My eyes popped open.

"Pirates?" I exclaimed. This spelled yet another unexpected possible disaster. The two of us hurried on deck, where Captain was examining the ominous ship with a spyglass, while Adelaide kept trying to steal it.

"It's so unusual," my father stated befuddled.

"How so?" Jason inquired.

"The ship has black sails. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before." My heart jumped.

"Gimme that!" I demanded, snatching the glass from Captain's hands and staring at the pirate ship mere miles away.

"THE HOLY FRICKIN' BLACK PEARL?!?!?" I screamed, squinting my eyes even more. But it was no use. The ship was still there. And it was indeed the infamous Black Pearl. As I surveyed its inhabitants, I spotted Barbossa himself, with Cake Dude, Greg, Pintel, Ragetti, Twig and the rest. It was real. And I was screwed.

"The Black Pearl?" Adelaide questioned, fear in her voice. "I've never heard of it, but it sounds bad."

"Do you think they'll attack us?" Jason asked, seizing the spyglass for his own.

"Yeah."

Lowing the helpful tool, Jason stared at me.

"Seirously?"

"Yeah." I wasn't too optimistic about something so predictable. To Barbossa, our vessel probably only appeared to be a Navy galleon. Besides, he wouldn't remember me anyway, so he was definitely going to demolish our happy little boat.

"She's turning towards us," Captain warned, "what should we do?"

"Load the guns!" I commanded, turning away from the starboard.

"What?" Adelaide exploded. My fury-filled eyes stared her down.

"YOU HEARD ME."

"This sounds hardly practical," my father objected, "when we could just run. We're on the fasted ship in the entire Royal Navy."

"But _that's_ the fasted ship in the Caribbean," I retorted, pointing at the Pearl, "Clearly, you didn't hear me scream, 'the holy frickin' Black Pearl!' _Load the guns!" _

"Alright then," Jason obeyed, running below with Captain. Adelaide at my side, I focused on the menacing black ship, which was swiftly drawing nearer.

"This is so bad," I declared, shaking my head, "I'm in shock."

"You know what makes it even worse?" I glanced at her inquisitively and she supplied.

"No one on this boat knows how to steer well enough to avoid their shots," Adel chuckled nervously. My eye twitched in disgust as I marched to the helm.

"Uh, Beth?" my redheaded companion mumbled as I gripped the wooden tool.

"What?"

"When I said 'no one', I really meant no one." I glared at her.

"It can't be that hard! Turn it one way, and the ship goes that way; turn it the other way, the ship goes the other way!" I proved my point by rotating the helm. Meanwhile, both of us felt rumbling underneath. Adelaide explained that it was probably Jason and Captain preparing the guns.

The Black Pearl came closer and I stood with blazing eyes ready to meet it.

"FIRE!" I commanded as cannons sounded from the Pearl. The deck beneath me shook as the first cannons were shot from the Interceptor II, and I shook with fear. I somehow doubted that we were going to get out of this alive.

I held onto the helm tightly as Adelaide ran to the magazine (gun powder room) in a mad attempt to help Jason and my father with the cannons. The Black Pearl was merciless upon us. Screaming, I dodged a cannonball which whizzed past me.

Tension grew as the two ships were no more than fifty feet apart. I thought of the fate of the first Interceptor long ago when I was merely a pirate flunky. It had been blown to smithereens by the very ship that sailed opposite ours. Flinging the helm to the right, I yelled,

"Hard to starboard!" I heard uncomfortable squeals from my companions below as they rushed upon deck. "Grab rifles and such and shoot their crew! We're not going to win this, so enjoy your life while you can!"

Captain ran to the helm and threw me from it. As I landed on the ground, I gaped up at him.

"Don't make yourselves a target," My father admonished, "You're the one who really has to live through this so you can complete your mission. Jason, lock her in the brig. I'll fight off whoever they send over." Captain threw Jason a ring of keys.

"You're crazy!" I screamed, noticing the crew aboard the Black Pearl already preparing to swing across. Jason hoisted me to my feet and proceeded to drag me to the stairs. "No!" I immediately protested, "I'm fighting!" My husband looked to Adel for support and she helped pinion my arms so that I was completely helpless. I muttered angry oaths as the two took me to the brig.

Jason escorted me inside with a grave look in his eyes as he pulled out the proper key. I stood silent, but indignant, as the man picked up a pair of fetters off the ground and unlocked them. Then he chained me to a support beam by putting the chain of the fetters around the beam and locking my hands in them behind my back.

"I can't believe you're doing this," I chastised, tugging on my chains to no avail. I was most certainly stuck. Jason stared at me mournfully and said,

"You have a better chance surviving in here than being in their reach up there," As he gestured to the deck, all three of us heard clashing and shouting. Adel unsheathed her sword ((Jason taught her how to use one)) with a satisfied smirk, and ran upstairs. Jason's eyes flashed as he called after her concernedly. I furrowed my brows then shook off my doubt, for the man turned back to face me in the brig and whispered,

"I might not live through this. When you go back to the past, if- if you want to find me, you know where to look,"

A weak smile lit up my face.

"The Gypsy," I murmured, gazing at him. Jason kissed me ardently and fled, leaving me to ponder how I was going to get out of this particular mess.

After a mere twenty minutes, I heard cries of rejoicing and immediately knew something had gone terribly wrong for my friends. Members of the Black Pearl's crew were aboard our ship, ready to search it for spoils. I whimpered and began frantically kicking and yanking as I heard the commotion of pounding footsteps upon the stairs.

Trying to hide myself, I slunk down the beam as far as I possibly could and froze.

"Find the magazine and let's blow 'er up!" I heard the familiar voice of Pintel exclaim as Twigg and Ragetti followed behind him. I hoped beyond hope that none of them would notice me sitting quietly in the brig, but-

"A girwl!" Ragetti screeched, swiftly crossing the room and staring at me through the bars. Twigg continued with the mission at hand, but Pintel rushed to Ragetti's side and observed me with hungry eyes. My gaze flashed back and forth between the two men nervously.

"'Ello poppet," was of course the first thing Pintel said, "pretty boy upstairs failed to mention you,"

"What have you done with him?" I demanded, glaring ferociously as I stood back up. But the pirates ignored my question.

"What should we do?" Ragetti asked his companion.

"Get 'er out, o' course," Pintel grinned and began to study the door, "The Captain will decide what's to be done with her,"

"It's locked," Ragetti pointed out, "we're going to have to do that thing."

"What thing?!" Pintel whined.

"You know, the thing the first mate's always telling us about. I know it starts with an 'L'. Lardage…langer…"

"Leverage?" I asked, feeling very idiotic right after I said it.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Ragetti cried out happily. I would have slapped my forehead had not my hands been fettered. Meanwhile, Twigg reappeared and yelled,

"It's lit, let's get outta' here!" My eyes widened. What exactly had been lit?

"Hoooooooly crap!" I yelled, remembering the magazine, "Get me out! Get me out! Get me OUT!" Pintel snickered and said,

"No thanks, poppet! Not worth our flesh gettin' charred." With that, the pirates all ran upstairs. Dread consumed me.

"DAMN! Why am I always the damned doomed damsel in distress?" I barked ferociously as I made more insane attempts to free myself. As hissing from the magazine became quite apparent, I thought I was going to start crying. But thankfully, my Irish luck won out again and a truly amazing light flicked on in my brain.

Flinging my legs up, I began kicking the bars of my cage (aka cell). Because I was attached to the beam, my kicks would inflict more force and I could use both at the same time. With one final furious two-legged kick, the bars completely broke from their attachment on that particular side, and my freedom was within reach. There was only one problem…

I was still chained to the damned beam!

"Thank you, Jason!" I spat. There was no point in struggling because I couldn't pull myself free, and water began to seep in through the wholes of the ship. Now I could not hold back my fright and I became hysterical.

"HELP! Somebody help! JASON!" I shrieked helplessly. It was no use…he was probably dead too. I had failed.

The water came higher and higher, swallowing me faster and faster, and soon it would drown me completely. I choked for air as the water lifted me up the beam to the top of the room. As the swirling torrents of liquid came up to my lips, I gave myself up to death.

Suddenly, just as all hope seemed lost and all uncanny moments of luck seemed to have run out, I was wrong in both cases! Three cannonballs burst through the walls of the jail cell, one of which hit the beam to which I was attached. I was free! But I still couldn't breath for the water surged around me. To make matters worse…my hands were still chained together.

Never the less I used my back legs to get up to the main deck and oxygen! Thank heavens, my learning the butterfly in swim class had not been in vain! Back on deck, I ran about aimlessly, looking for nothing when my eyes caught the Black Pearl. Barbossa waved at me with an amused expression and I choked on air, remembering that the ship I was standing on was about to explode! Joy.

"You stink!" I screamed at the 'captain' ((it's not his ship!)) as I scurried to the prow of the Interceptor II, "This is the second ship I've commandeered that has gotten blown up! But thank you for using such a long fuse!"

With that, I hopped onto the railing and yelled, "abandon ship!!" as I dived into the blue waves below. When I resurfaced, the Interceptor II was blown to bits and I ducked to avoid getting knocked out by driftwood.

"I lived!" I rejoiced loudly, swimming towards the Black Pearl. A rope was lowered and soon I was lifted onto the main deck. After ringing out my hair and clothes I marched toward 'Captain' Barbossa.

"Listen, punk, I did not need this, ok?" I pointed at his face with contempt and the crew immediately circled around us. "Where are my friends?"

"In the brig," he replied, puzzled by my forwardness, "Don't fret, you'll be joinin' them in a moment."

"I demand they be released immediately and that the four of us are delivered to our destination…since you destroyed my ship."

"Now hold on, missy," Barbossa countered, narrowing his yellow eyes on me, "you're not exactly the figure of authority on this vessel so you've got no such rights to demand anything of me." He snapped his fingers and Pintel and Ragetti seized each of my arms.

"You don't know who you're messing with, do you? I'm Captain Eliza!"

Barbossa laughed loudly and the rest of the crew followed suite. I glanced around awkwardly. "You're nothing more than a tart wench with a bad reputation." He mocked. Once again, an idea came to me. I'm so fortunate with those ideas.

"Fine then," I began as the two pirates tried to drag me away, "if you don't fear me, I'm willing to bargain with you."

"Miss, there's nothing you have that we want," Barbossa stated.

"You sure 'bout that, Captain?" Greg asked, looking me over. I scoffed and said,

"Ew. No. But I do have…the compass of Captain Jack Sparrow!" I declared triumphantly. Barbossa eyed me with suspicion.

"Release her, for the moment," he called to Pintel and Ragetti. Upon being freed, I approached Barbossa and held up the Compass. There was a collective gasp among the pirates.

"How did you persuade ol' Jack to give you that precious item?" he inquired, reaching towards it. I pulled it away quickly. "Are you…Miss Owen?"

"No," I shook my head proudly, "she and Jack both fell to the hangman's noose and Meg passed it on to me. If you take my friends and me to our destination I'll give it to you." Barbossa fingered his beard ponderously ((which actually means slowly- go figure)) and chuckled.

"I see. I think I remember you…and I'm curious." My gaze shifted back and forth. "Twigg, go get the first mate. He will be able to recognize this young woman." Now my eyes were as wide as saucers. Could it be...him?

Twigg ran below and soon emerged with a handsome young man at his side.

"You sent for me?" He said to the 'captain'. As I saw the man, I lowered my head, not sure if I wanted him to see me.

"Yes, boy…do you perhaps know this girl?" I felt the inevitable need to pass out as I lifted my eyes to meet the first mate.

"Beth!" he exclaimed, "You're alive? I can't believe it." There was an intense happiness that lit up his face as he smiled at me.

"I thought so," said Barbossa quickly, "Elizabeth Norrington, I believe you two are very well acquainted."

My heart could not contain all the emotions I felt as I stared into a pair of familiar, shining brown eyes which belonged to a man I once loved.

It was William Turner.

* * *

**See?! Told you there would be a surprise! What shall happen now::evil laugh:: Just kidding. Anywhosit, the faster and more reviews I get, the faster and more I update! lol Don't leave without clicking that button!**


	31. First Mate, First Love

**My gratitude to ScarletRosePetal, my number one fan, and Commodore Cuddles, my fellow Beth and faithful fan, for your wonderful reviews! As you both guessed, serious drama is about to ensue and I hope all of my readers enjoy it to the fullest. **

**_Bethykins the Magnificent_**

* * *

Chapter 31: First Mate, First Love

"Will?" I gasped, gaping at him. He just smiled. I felt my stomach churn as I wondered what our relationship status really was.

"Miss Norrington," Barbossa interrupted my terror, "I might consider yer offer if ye tell me where you're wantin' to go," Still in a state of shock, I struggled to spit out,

"Tia Dalma,"

There was a collective gasp among everyone present and Barbossa once again messed with his facial hair.

"To what purpose?" he pried, edging towards me.

"My personal interests are not a part of the bargain," I retorted, "but I will give you the compass if you take me there." Barbossa frowned. I glanced to Will again, unable to avoid breathing heavily every time I looked at him.

"Agreed," Barbossa acquiesced suddenly. I was shocked. Even though I knew there would be some sort of catch later that I would have to wriggle out of, for now it was a satisfactory trade.

"Agreed," I echoed, eyeing him with distrust, "and now I'm going below to free my friends."

"I'll take you," volunteered Will, "I have the keys."

"That's very generous of you," I replied, still feeling uneasy. Would Jason still buy the whole 'just friends' act? Were we just friends? GAH! After nodding graciously to Barbossa, I followed Will to the stairs with the 'captain's' orders ringing in my ears as crewmen scurried back to their stations.

Once Will and I had descended, we found ourselves entirely alone and the silence was killing me. Fortunately, I did not have to break it. Unfortunately, Will's actions were quite unexpected. He gathered me into his arms and expounded,

"My love! My darling, you don't know how you've tormented me!"

"I can imagine…" I replied, awkwardly escaping his arms.

"Elizabeth, about what happened that night, I'm- I'm so sorry." His eyes darkened.

"What happened?" I gasped, thinking, 'please don't tell me I slept with you!'

Will seemed even more confused than me. "You don't remember?"

"I've been having a lot of difficulties with that lately. I don't remember anything- correctly, according to reliable sources- after Elizabeth left you for dead at Isla de Muerta. And she had to tell me that herself." I leaned against a wall and sighed. "To which night are you referring?"

"The night I-" The man seemed utterly confounded. "gave you that ring on your finger!" I glanced down at my left hand and stared at my fourth finger in amazement. When I had noticed it the first time, back when I was on the Gypsy, the thought had never occurred to me that it had any special significance.

"Shall I retell the story for you?" said Will.

"That would be most helpful," I muttered.

"Let's see…" he began with a distant look in his eyes, "I bargained with Barbossa for my life and, after I lifted the curse, he agreed to let me be part of his crew. We sailed back to Port Royal, for he told me to grab some of the swords I had made for my blacksmith shop. When I got into town that night, I heard that a woman had saved Jack and Meg from the gallows and was thrown into prison. I immediately guessed it was you."

He smiled and my heart made great efforts not to melt.

"I hurried to the jail but you weren't there, so I went to the blacksmith shop to retrieve the swords…

((Author's Note: I recommend that before reading Will's narrative, that you go back to "Have a Seat or Get Shot" and review Captain's history of Beth's life. This will make much more sense if you do!))

_**Will POV: Flashback to the night Will returned to Port Royal. It's WILL TALKING IN FIRST PERSON. Don't get confused. **_

"_Now what?" I exploded as I ran, "If Beth isn't at the jail…then where is she?" The sky was black overhead as I unlocked the backdoor to the blacksmith shop and slipped inside. Mr. Brown was nowhere to be seen, so I immediately set to my work, determined to find Beth after I had stolen the swords. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and seized one of the blades._

"_Who's there?" I demanded, spinning around, "Show yourself or I'll run you through."_

"_Will, it's me," a tender voice whispered. I dropped my weapon as the figure pulled back the hood of its cloak to reveal a familiar, beautiful face._

"_Beth!" I breathed, rushing to her. The girl looked near tears._

"_I thought I would never see you again when Elizabeth didn't order the Commodore to go back for you."_

"_I persuaded Barbossa to let me live, and in exchange I would join his crew." I replied, lifting a hand to her cheek._

"_But-" Beth protested, "what about…us?" her hazel eyes stared up at me with melancholic uncertainty. I grasped her hands and said,_

"_Let's run away. Let's go where no one can find us!"_

"_Together?!" she exclaimed. I laughed._

"_Yes, together. Why? Do you have ties here?" Beth shook her head and lowered her voice a few pitches as she whispered,_

"_I was planning on running anyway. A man sprung me out of jail. Then he forced me to come with him, constantly asking, 'Don't you remember me?' He said his name was Joseph Captain and that he was taking me to The Gypsy. I soon learned that it was a ship for he and his cronies held me captive there for the past five days until I escaped tonight. I immediately ran here, hoping to hide out…and snatch some of your food to take with me," _

_Beth giggled and her eyes twinkled with mischief._

"_But you never got an explanation as to why you were kidnapped?" I inquired, puzzled. She shook her head. "Strange…" _

"_So, now what?" Beth glanced around nervously. "Whatever you're planning, I have to get out of Port Royal before they come back and find me."_

"_Who?"_

"_Joseph Captain and his gypsies!" Gypsies? I pondered this for a moment then turned loving eyes to Beth as I played with one of her curls._

"_Wherever you go, I want to go with you, "I murmured in her ear. "Whatever you suffer, I want to suffer with you. The joys of your life I want to be mine. Who-"_

"_Will, I get the idea." She laughed, blushing slightly as she smirked her adorable smirk. "But...why?"_

"_Because I love you. I love you so much that I would rather crawl on my hands and knees behind you than take a million strides alone." I held Beth's face in my hands and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked._

"_No," she sniffed with a grin, "I've just never felt like this before- so happy." I reached down into my pocket and pulled out a silver ring with a Celtic cross on it. "What's this?" she asked as I held it before her._

"_It's your mother's ring that you gave to me before you left for England. ((Actually, before Nicholas cut off her social life, but Beth told Will that she was leaving for England)) You said then that it was your most prized possession…it has been mine ever since." Beth's face lit up. "Unfortunately, I am a poor man and I have nothing to give you but a promise: I will love you everyday for the rest of my life…whether or not you consent to be my wife."_

"_You rhymed!" she noted with a merry grin._

"_Elizabeth, will you marry me?"_

"_Not if you don't kneel!" Beth scolded playfully. I knelt on one knee and held up the ring as I gazed at my beloved princess. She was silent for a moment then whispered,_

"_Yes, William Turner. I will marry you." My bride-to-be lifted me to my feet and I slipped the little ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. As Beth stared at me she looked more beautiful than ever before, because she was mine. She was finally mine… forever. I gathered her up in my arms and kissed her as if it were the first time._

_But our blissful moment was short lived. We heard an "ahem," and immediately parted, alarmed. Beth glanced around with fearful eyes._

"_I heard it too," I changed my tone to one of determined menace. "Come out, you black-hearted coward!" Nothing happened for a few moments, and Beth cautiously approached my work table and picked up a wooden box. She studied it intently._

"_Meg's handwriting!" was all that she managed to gasp before a man emerged from the shadows._

"_Well that was very touching, but I'm afraid it's time to go, Eliza." He said coolly._

"_You!" Beth raged, glowering at him. "You're one of the gypsies."_

"_Don't you dare degrade me by counting me among your lot, you wench," the man spat, "My name's Nicholas Norrington; I'm your father. Joseph Captain sent me to come find you and take you back to where you belong. And you're not running away this time." He eyed Beth maliciously and I glanced at her. She was terrified, still clutching the box._

"_Will!" she panted, seizing my arm with a trembling hand, "That man is not my father!" As Mr. Norrington rapidly approached Beth, I unsheathed my sword and shielded her with my body. _

"_You won't touch her," I threatened him. Nicholas rolled his eyes._

"_That won't do you any good, boy," he said, pulling out a pistol, "I'm only going to warn you once. Move." My mind spun. Who was this man and what did he really want with Beth? One thing was for sure: he was going to have to trample my dead body to get to her. And that was exactly what I told him._

"_Over my dead body!" I yelled._

"_Will!" Beth shrieked, staring intently at the gun in Nicholas' hand. He cocked it and aimed it at my heart, which was beating very rapidly at this point._

"_I told you I would only warn you once,"_

"_No!" Beth rammed into me and knocked me over as a bullet whizzed past her head. At that moment, I realized the man wasn't after me at all, but Beth! She screamed as Norrington grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the door._

"_Will! He's not my father!!" I stood and snatched my own gun off the table._

"_Let her go[mur-her!" I demanded, cocking the gun and pointing it at him. If it was the last thing I did, I would not let him hurt Beth. _

_There was a pause as Nicholas and I held our guns up to each other, and Beth took that opportunity to bite his arm. The man cursed loudly as he dropped his gun and kicked my love to the ground. Now I was incensed. _

_I ran to Nicholas and tackled him; he wasn't nearly as menacing without his gun and proved to be a weak man. But soon we were both fighting for my pistol, and I knew that it was a race to see who would shoot whom first. I said a prayer and pulled the trigger._

_I heard a scream and threw the man to the ground. My eyes flashed in the direction of the cry and filled with fear at the sight. Elizabeth, my Beth, lay on the ground motionless. Falling to my knees beside her I cried out in despair,_

"_No! Beth, please! Move!" I shook her violently, but her eyes merely opened then shut as she fell back on the floor. Taking her up in my arms, I smelled her blood, which was pouring from her back. "Anything but this!" On the spot where she had lain sat the little wooden box…soaking with blood._

"_You killed her," a spiteful voice said behind me. Gripping my shoulder, Mr. Norrington spun me about and yanked me to a stance. "You shot your own bride," I felt hot water beginning to gently stream down my cheeks._

"_I didn't mean to! It happened to fast…" I bent down and laid my hands over my love's shoulders, Forgive me."_

"_Don't apologize, boy. Everyone dies sooner or later and you saved me the trouble." I turned around and glowered at Nicholas in fury. He struck me when I attempted to admonish him and laughed. "You fool…you should have known better than to fall for that bitch. All she's ever left people with is disappointment and emptiness."_

_After that comment, I was knocked to the ground and the last thing I saw was a dense object about to collide with my skull…_

Beth POV again:

"…When I woke back up again, I found myself back on the Black Pearl," Will finished with a heavy sigh. "I had never felt so empty…I thought you were dead,"

I remained motionless as he spoke. Glancing down at the ring on my hand once more, I murmured,

"So…we were engaged," Will gently held my shoulders.

"And we still are," he replied resolutely, "unless, of course, your feelings so abruptly changed."

"Will-"

I tried to speak and suddenly found my vocal chords incapacitated. What was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to explain that he broke up with me in REAL reality, which was erased by Meg when she jumped into a well, and I found myself in a different life- with a really hot guy named Jason- and I got married?! Yeah, that sounded like it would come across very clearly.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, releasing me.

"Plenty," I avoided his eyes and longed for a subject change. My longing was fulfilled, but only due to more problems.

"ELIZABETH!!" A hoarse, manly voice yelled from the direction of the brig. I immediately knew who it belonged to, for no one was as good at panicking as Jason.

"Oh no," I muttered to myself in terror.

"That's right, you're friends are still in there," Will said quickly, grabbing my hand and leading me to the brig. Quickly seeking a way to avoid the meeting of Jason and Will (for as long as possible), I held Will back.

"Will, um, I can get them, it's no problem. You can trust me with the key!" I giggled uneasily and he gave me a quizzical look.

"But I'm already standing right here,"

"I know, but-"

"Eliza!" My father exclaimed. It was too late. I had been spotted by the prisoners. "Thank God, you're alive!"

"That's becoming as common a greeting as, 'hello', to me." I smiled at Joseph Captain as I approached the cell. Jason reached through the iron bars and seized my hand. Will did not manage to avoid seeing it.

"I'm so sorry I chained you to the beam," he apologized, his little blonde hair bobbing as he shook his head vehemently, "How'd you escape?"

"Mad skills and a bit of luck," I said. Adelaide laughed and said,

"It's about time we had some good news!" Even if only for a moment, I thought, as Will unlocked the door and the three gypsies rushed out. Of course, Jason engulfed me in his strong arms the moment I was within reach. I hugged him back half-heartedly, ever aware of a certain pair of brown eyes that were probably watching.

But it was no use; the truth would have to come out. I had to accept this when Jason kissed me and then proceeded to just leave his arm dangling about my waist. As Will's eyes and mouth widened, I prepared myself for the inevitable.

"Who are you?" Mr. Turner demanded, giving Jason a rather wicked look. My mouth opened to speak, but no!

"I'm Beth's husband, Jason Kearney." Jason rebuffed with a suspicious gleam in his eye. "Who are you?"

"Obviously no one of consequence," Will flashed a wounded glance in my direction and I wriggled out of Jason's arm.

"Will, it's not like that!" I attempted to explain.

"Than what is it like, dear?" My husband asked bitterly. Joseph and Adelaide looked on in astonishment as I stood speechless, gaping at Jason.

"I can't believe this!" Will fumed, slamming his fist against the bars, "You actually married someone else!" I felt my heart rip down the middle.

"_Else?"_ Jason spat, "I think you're mistaken, boy. I am the '_someone'_." There was a wretched pause. "Wait let me guess…William Turner."

"Oh, so you told him about me and he still married you?" Will mocked with contemptuous scorn, "You must've left out the fact that we are engaged!"

"ENGAGED?" My husband's rage seemed to be increasing with every word that Will spoke.

"I didn't KNOW we were engaged!" I defended myself from the men who stood on both sides of me. "Because Meg had to jump into the stupid well after we went after the Dead Man's Chest, and I woke up in a different reality, and found out that I was engaged to _him!" _I bellowed, pointing at Jason. Everyone was confused.

"I've heard enough!" my husband declared. I grabbed his shirt.

"No wait, it gets better!" I continued. "Because THEN I find out that my whole entire past has been changed and that I'm the only one who doesn't know what it is, and that in that other past, Will was actually still in love with me!" I turned to him. "And this was a surprise, why? Because you stinkin' broke up with me in the real reality, so how was I supposed to know that in my alternate past, I agreed to marry you?! The idea seemed utterly implausible! Not to mention that you were nowhere to be found, so I let you go."

"Different reality?" Will asked.

"It's a LONG story, but we've got time!" I snapped. "So I resolved to forget about you, for I had many other things to think about like- oh, I don't know- changing the world back to its proper state!!!!" At this point I was yelling at them all and the group stood dumbfounded.

"So yeah, along the way, I fell in love with Jason and I married him, because I didn't think that it would cause any problems- OH GOD, I should have known better -but then Will shows up and is all like, 'No, WE were supposed to get married!' and I'm like, 'OH CRAP!'" I threw my arms into the air and began pacing the hall. A few crew members from the deck, who heard the commotion, had gathered to investigate, but I didn't notice them. Jason and Will both began to grasp the depth of the situation and stared each other down.

"And now here I am, stuck in ANOTHER bloody love-triangle, accept this time I'm 'Mrs. Kearney' who's engaged to Mr. Turner! So if ANY of you have the gall, the presumption, the indecency, the cruelty, the stupidity, the audacity, and the damned NERVE to accuse me of volunteering for any of this, feel free to step forward, speak your mind, and get slapped!"

The crew members present applauded me after such a fiery speech and I rolled my eyes as I stomped past them to make a hasty exit.

"And I'll have you all know that now I'm going upstairs to throw up my guts because I feel sick!" With that, I ran up the stairs, leaving Will, Jason, Adelaide, Joseph and others to ponder whatever they pleased, hoping that someone would shoot me soon.

* * *

**Happy ending, no? lol Oh, but the madness doesn't end there, my readers and I hope you all are craving drama, because it's headed you're way! WAIT! please don't click that little 'X' button before reviewing! Thank you. I love you all!! Btw, updates might be a tad bit slow for a while because these next few chapters are going to be very stressful to write. **


End file.
